


One-Shots and Dabbles

by eeyore101247



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Character Death, Child Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Humor, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 73
Words: 76,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore101247/pseuds/eeyore101247
Summary: This story will contain various one-shots from multiple fandoms and with different actors as well. Requests and suggestions are welcome, and some of these are written based off prompts, others written from ideas that I came up with.





	1. Through Your Window (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you're caught watching Peter through his dorm window?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a College AU prompt from anifanatical on Tumblr.
> 
> "We live in the halls opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window."

This has been going on for three weeks now. THREE WEEKS. Three weeks since I first saw Spider-man crawl into the window of the dorm across from mine. Since I watched Spider-man take off his mask to reveal Peter Parker, my longtime crush, underneath. I still didn't know how to process this information as I currently watched him climb into his dorm room once again. _I should tell him I know, but I can barely even talk to him without stuttering. I mean, I've had a crush on him since we went to high school together at Midtown! I can't just approach him now and be like "Hey, so, I know you're Spider-man cause I watch you through your dorm room window cause I've had this major crush on you since high school."_ I sighed as my focus returned to Peter undressing from his suit. I couldn't keep my eyes off his toned body as he stretched before starting to dress in his night clothes. My eyes drifted up to his face when he had stopped moving and I quickly closed the blinds. His chocolate brown eyes had stared back at me, horror written in them.

"Fuck! Shit! Damn it!" I cursed, turning around in my desk chair and standing up, running my fingers through my (Y/H/C) hair."Did you finally get spotted?" My roommate asked, peeking in through my door. (Y/F/N) has known about my crush on Peter since day one and also knows about my habit of watching him through the window with a 'lovesick gaze,' as she puts it. I turn to glare at her, grumbling under my breath.

"So you did get spotted!" She laughed, rolling more into view.

"Shut up." I mumbled, still glaring at her. "Now he knows about me watching him and is gonna confront me about it. What am I gonna do?" I groaned, face planting on my bed. I heard (Y/F/N) giggle as she walked into the room, abandoning her desk chair in the doorway.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll figure something out before he does." She said as she patted me on the back. I felt the depression in my bed as she sat down, turning my head to look at her and groan again. "It's not that bad, (Y/N). Maybe you'll finally tell him how you feel. How in looooooove you are with him." (Y/F/N) teased, a large grin on her face. I glared, grabbing on of my pillows and throwing it at her, causing her to laugh.

"This is gonna be so embarrassing!" I whined, burying my face back into my sheets. _He's probably gonna think I'm some weird stalker. Or worse!_ I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling as (Y/F/N) let out a giggle beside me. I covered my face with my hands, taking a deep breath. "Thank God we don't have any classes together. That would make avoiding him tomorrow and God knows how long even harder."

"You'll have to deal with it eventually." (Y/F/N) said as she stood up. I peeked from behind my fingers, watching as she walked over to her chair and pushed it out of the way. "Anyways, it's getting late and I have a huge test tomorrow. Night!" She called, closing your door as she left.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself as I sat up, grabbing my phone off my desk and looking at the time. It was almost midnight and I had to be up at 7 for class. Sighing, I stood up, going through my nightly routine before crawling into bed and curling up under my sheets. _Hopefully avoiding him will be easy._

* * *

Avoiding him was not easy in the slightest. He was waiting for me after nearly all of my classes. I successfully managed to avoid him every time up until that night, when he Spider-maned his way to my dorm window. I nearly died of a heart attack when I saw him outside my window. Thankfully, (Y/F/N) had already left for the weekend, leaving me alone in the dorm. Setting my ramen down on my desk, I pulled up the blinds and opened the window, giving him a shy wave.

"Um, hi." I said softly, stepping aside as I watched him climb in. I looked away as I felt my cheeks begin to burn. _Oh my God, he's in my dorm in a tight lycra suit. Spider-man is in my dorm! PETER PARKER IS IN MY DORM IN A TIGHT LYCRA SUIT!_

"Hey." I heard him say in response. After several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself and return my cheeks to a normal color, I turned to face him. He'd already removed his mask, his brown hair messy, his lips forming a thin line. I couldn't gather up the nerve to look him in the eyes, opting to look down at my feet. "How long?"

"What?" I asked, glancing up at him, still unable to look him in the eye.

"How long have you known?" He asked, causing me to swallow nervously. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my hands sweating as I clasped them together, wringing my fingers through each other.

"W-well, uh, y-you see..." I started, laughing nervously. _How am I going to explain this to him?_ I ran my fingers through my hair, shifting on my feet. "So, um, i-it was an accident first off." I said, finally meeting his gaze. They told me everything. How serious this was but also how scared he is that someone found out. I took a breath, my shoulders slumping forward in defeat as my gaze moved back to my feet. "Three weeks."

"Three weeks?! You've known for three weeks and didn't say anything to me about it." He said in annoyance, starting to pace in my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed, hiding my face in my hands as a lump formed in my throat. _I should have told him sooner. Now he's angry and will hate me forever._ "Why didn't you tell me?" My breath caught in my throat, the lump growing larger and making it harder to speak. I'm gonna have to tell him. I couldn't get anything but a whimper out. I felt horrible. Absolutely horrible.

"You can not tell anyone." He said after minutes of silence passed. I just nodded silently, keeping my face hidden in my hands. My eyes were burning as tears threatened to make their way down my cheeks. I took a ragged breath, trying to keep my composure as anxiety slowly took over. _He's not gonna want to be my friend anymore. He'll never want to talk to me, and I'll never get to tell him how I feel. God, I fucked up. I've ruined everything._

"(Y/N)?" I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. If I tried to speak, the dam would break. With a deep, shaky breath, I rubbed my eyes, forcing a smile on my face as I looked up at him. I met his gaze with my own, regretting it instantly. Instead of the anger I expected, there was concern. My smile faltered, but I kept it there. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I responded.

"I-I promise." My voice came out strained and I cringed, knowing that it told him everything. He let out a sigh as he moved to sit beside me, looking down at his mask in his hands. I looked down at my hands sitting in my lap, the fake smile falling as my eyes burned once more and the lump returned. "I-I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." I said quietly, my voice coming out weak. I didn't even try to hide it as a tear slid down my cheek. "I-I didn't mean to make you angry. I... I was just scared." I brought my feet up on the edge of the bed, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I'm not angry, (Y/N). I just wish you would have told me sooner." He said in response. I could feel him looking at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. I didn't want to know how disappointed he was in me. I nodded silently in response, resting my chin on my knees as I stared at my dorm room wall. "Why were you looking into my dorm room anyway?" He asked, his eyes still trained on me. There was nothing I could do to stop the growing blush that appeared at that question, trying to hide it from him by burying my face against my legs. _It's now or never._

"BecauseIlikeyou." I said quickly, muffling it with my legs and hoping he didn't understand what I said. I squeezed my eyes closed, the silence washing over me as my heart constricted in my chest. It was agonizing, sitting there in silence after such a confession and waiting for the rejection. Minutes passed as the silence continued, and I wasn't able to hold it in anymore as I sobbed.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry. I k-know it's creepy a-and I shouldn't have done it, b-but you're just so cute a-and handsome and fit a-a-and adroably dorky. I just... I couldn't..." I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, another forcing my face from against my legs and towards him. I sniffled as I lifted my gaze, noticing the smile on his face and gleam in his eyes as I met them with my own. Before I could say anything more, his lips covered mine in the sweetest, chaste kiss. It didn't last long before he pulled away, his smile even larger.

"I like you too." He said softly, a blush covering his cheeks. _God, he looks adorable when he's blushing. I sat there silently, unable to speak as my heart hammered in my chest. Wait, he kissed me. Peter Parker kissed me. SPIDER-MAN KISSED ME WHILE HE'S WEARING A SKIN TIGHT LYCRA SUIT!_ Upon this realization, I squeaked, jumping back on my bed and narrowly avoiding hitting my head on the wall. Peter chuckled as he watched my face turn crimson, everything fully dawning on me. I quickly covered my face with my hands to try and hide my blushing face, but soon felt him grab my wrists and pull them away.

"You shouldn't hide your beautiful face. Plus, you're adorable when you blush." He said with a grin, gently pulling me back over to him by my wrists. My face only continued to grow redder as I realized, in the close proximity, that the suit hid nothing. My eyes very quickly moved back up to his gaze, wide as I stared at him and tried to forget just how good he looked in the suit and everything that I could see. His cheeks soon turned pink as well as he pulled away and quickly stood up.

"Uh, I-I'll be back in an hour. I'm gonna go change out of my suit and put on some clothes." He said quickly, making his way to your window as he pulled his mask back over his head. "Talk to you soon?' He asked, his voice muffled by the mask. I nodded silently, watching as he jumped out the window and took a detour around to his dorm room. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as I replayed his confession in my head, closing the window and silently watching as he stripped out of his suit before closing my blinds. I glanced down and noticed my forgotten ramen, sighing as I picked it up and took it to the kitchen to heat it back up.

After dinner and a cold shower, there was a knock on the door. I slipped on my night shirt before making my way to the door, cracking it open just a sliver to see who it was. Peter was standing there nervously, dressed in sweatpants and a t shirt, his hair still messy. My smile grew as I opened the door the rest of the way, inviting him inside.

"Hi." I said softly, blushing as I watched him walk in and closed the door behind him. He turned around to face me, his cheeks tinted red as well as he returned a silent hello. "So, um, w-we should probably talk about that kiss." I said softly, playing with the ends of my hair. He nodded as he turned to look around the dorm, taking everything in. Quietly taking his hand, I led him over to the sofa, sitting down and pulling him down beside me. His hand was clammy, telling me just how nervous he was. I looked at him with a gentle smile, keeping my hand on his.

"So, uh, (Y/N), w-would you like to go on a date sometime?" He asked, looking over at me with a nervous smile. I just nodded silently, my heart pounding in my chest hard and loud enough for him to hear. I watched as he let out a breath, his nervous smile turning into a genuine one. "T-that's good, so, uh, w-"

"Peter." I said softly, moving a bit closer to him with a smile. "Before you start making plans for some big elaborate date or something, I don't mind the simple things." I said, giving his hand a squeeze as he smiled.

"Ok, so nothing too big then." He said softly, gently giving my hand a squeeze back. I inched even closer, my thigh now pressed against his. "How about dinner and a movie tomorrow night? I pick you up at 7?"

"That sounds great." I said with a smile, looking up at him. I glanced down at his lips as my heart swelled with happiness before looking back into his chocolate brown eyes. Being this close, I could notice the small hazel specks of color in them, making them all the more beautiful. I leaned in, my lips pressing against his. I could feel him smiling into the kiss as he deepened it. My other hand slid up to the back of his neck, his other hand coming to rest on my cheek as he licked at my lower lip, asking for permission. I happily parted my lips, feeling his tongue slip inside as the battle for dominance began. Soon, the demand for air became prominent, causing us to pull away. Our breath mingled in the small space between us, goofy smiles on both of our faces as we sat there, just enjoying the moment.

"I should probably head back to my dorm. I told Ned I wouldn't be gone too long." He said softly, pulling away with a smile. I gave a small nod, standing up and pulling him with me, our fingers intertwined as we headed for the door.

"You're welcome over here whenever you like. In and out of the suit." I said softly, my cheeks burning as I looked at him. He gave a soft chuckle as I opened the door, giving me one last kiss before walking out with a smile, our hands separating.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight (Y/N)." He said softly, turning to look at me as he stood in the hall.

"Goodnight Peter." I said in response, watching the smile on his face grow as he turned and walked down the hallway towards his dorm. I quietly closed the door, squeeing softly as I started to jump around the dorm. "I'm going on a date with Peter! I'm going on a date with Peter!" I sang happily, skipping to my room and sitting down on my bed. I grabbed my phone, moving to text (Y/F/N), but I stopped, deciding I'd surprise her on Monday with the news. With one quick glance out my window towards Peter's dorm, I laid down, trying to drift off into the sweet land of sleep.

* * *

Monday quickly came, the date Saturday night having gone amazingly well. Peter had come over Sunday morning as well, the two of us going to get breakfast and hang out for a bit before I returned to my dorm to welcome (Y/F/N) back from visiting her family and hang out with her for the rest of the night. 

I let out a sigh as my biology professor released us from class, stuffing my books in my bag and zipping it shut. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, quickly pulling it out to see who the text was from.

**From: Peter <3**

**Hey, wanna go get lunch?**

I smiled, quickly typing back a response and sending it.

**To: Peter <3 **

**Sure! Mind if (Y/F/N) tags along? I usually eat lunch with her on Mondays.**

I slung my bag over my shoulder, holding my phone in my hand with a grin as I walked out of the classroom, waving at (Y/F/N) as she stood outside waiting.

"Hey, how was your class?" I asked as we began to walk, heading towards the student union in the middle of campus.

"Ugh, it was boring." She said in response, pushing her bangs out of her face. "My professor let us out thirty minutes early though. So I was happy about that." She said, looking over at me with a smile. "What about you?"

I shrugged as my phone vibrated once more. I looked down to see another text from Peter, causing a smile to tug at my lips.

**From: Peter <3 **

**I don't mind. We should probably tell her soon anyways.**

"What are you smiling about?" (Y/F/N) asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing." I said with a giggle, knowing she was going to freak when she found out. We continued to make small talk as we made our way to the union, soon arriving. Peter stood outside waiting, a smile on his face as he spotted the two of you. Ned was standing beside him, messing around with something on his phone.

"Hey Peter, hey Ned!" (Y/F/N) said, a smirk on her face as she glanced over at me. I just smirked back as I waltzed up to Peter, looking at him and grinning as I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey (Y/F/N), hey (Y/N)." Ned said in response, looking up and giving us both a wave before returning to his phone. I gently took Peter's hand, intertwining my fingers with his as I smiled up at him. I watched as he looked over at my friend, chuckling.

"I think we may have broke her, (Y/N)" He said, pointing at my friend. I looked over at her and giggled as she stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"I'm starving, let's go get some lunch." Ned said as he put his phone away and headed inside the union, Peter pulling you along behind. (Y/F/N) glared as she walked up beside me, whispering quietly.

"You are so going to tell me what the hell happened over the weekend when we get back to our dorm." I just laughed as we made our way inside, knowing she would want all the details. I would just have to omit the part about my new boyfriend also being Spider-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first one-shot that I have posted on here. I will be posting more as well as cross posting stuff from other sites I have posted stories on. If you want to follow me on other platforms, such as Wattpad and Fanfiction, shoot me a message and I will give you my handle!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ LoLo


	2. Bruises and Written Hearts (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a different connection to their soulmate, yours just happens to be through bruises and written hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU - Anything written on self shows up on soulmate and get the same injuries as soulmate
> 
> Forewarning, there is violence in this one shot.

_Tom's POV_

It's something he had all his life. Random injuries that showed up on him. His parents believed they were injuries his soulmate was receiving, since Tom didn't bruise to begin with. As he got older, the injuries his soulmate received became more frequent, a certain pattern beginning to form on his wrists. He could tell that, whoever they were, was cutting. It worried him, making him wonder if he'd even get to meet them.

Tom was sitting in his trailer on the set of Spiderman: Far From Home when he noticed a bruise form over his eye. This wasn't the first time his soulmate had received a black eye, but that wasn't where the injuries ended. Another bruise soon formed along his arms, though the shape they took is what worried him more. It was like two hands were grabbing onto his biceps. Of course, such injuries made it hard to film, needing to spend longer in makeup than usual. The bruises and injuries stopped appearing after a few minutes, causing him to release a breath he didn't know he was holding. He buried his head in his hands, unsure of what he was going to do. There was a knock at his trailer door before it opened, his best mate Harrison walking inside.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Haz asked, walking over to his friend. Tom just quietly shook his head before lifting it and showing him the most recent injuries. "Damn, it seems they only get worse." He muttered softly, sitting down next to Tom on the couch. "I know everyone's soulmate link is different, but this one is rough." He gently patted him on the back, giving him a smile.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Haz. I don't know who they are or where they live. I don't even know how to find that out either!" He groaned in frustration, burying his head in his hands once more. "It's obvious they're being abused and I want to help them."

"I know you do, Tom." Haz said softly, rubbing his back. Tom felt helpless at every bruise and scratch that showed up from his soulmate. There was nothing he could do but sit there and hope that they get out of the situation soon before something even worse happens. He gritted his teeth at that thought. The thought of never getting to meet his soulmate.

"Anyways, I came to get ya. They need you on set, mate." Harrison said softly, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets. Tom gave a silent nod as he sighed, dragging his hands down his face as he took a breath to try and calm himself.

"I'll be there soon." He said quietly, standing up and heading to the bathroom to see how bad the bruise on his face was becoming. He heard Harrison leave his trailer, trying to clear his head of the negative thoughts as he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

* * *

_Your POV_

You sniffled softly as you stared up at your ceiling. It was currently 11 at night and the events of the day played through your head. A living nightmare on repeat. You had already cried all the tears you had in you, your (Y/E/C) eyes puffy and bloodshot. On the bright side, you were leaving this hell hole soon.  
Ever since your parents had gotten divorced and your father had moved away to London, your mother had become the devil. She spent her days drinking her life away, spending any time she wasn't passed out on the couch with a bottle in her hand and a vengeance to ruin your life. She blamed you for the divorce. Said that everything was better before you had come into the picture. Some days you were able to sneak in and out of the house to get to and from work, avoiding any and all confrontation possible. Most days, however, that wasn't the case. Most days were filled with screaming and fighting, insults being thrown at you about every little thing. The way you dressed, what you ate, where you worked, who your friends were, everything.

You looked down at the little 1 month note you had written on your arm a few minutes ago. You decided to start a countdown. She didn't know you were leaving, so writing it on a calendar just wasn't an option. So you decided to keep the countdown on your wrist. You usually wore a watch on that wrist anyways, so you could easily cover it up with the wristband.

Right beneath your note was another. Something you had not written in bold, black ink.

_**"1 month?"** _

You stared at it in shock. Your soulmate could see what you wrote on yourself. What else could he see? You swallowed back your fear as you picked up your blue pen to write back.

**_"I move to London in a month to live with my dad."_ **

Your arm tingled as you watched the previous words disappear and be replaced with new ones.

_**"I live in London. We should meet when you get settled in."** _

You smiled a little at the thought before your insecurities wiped that smile off your face. You couldn't be rude though. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to hang out with right off the bat.

**_"Sure. I would like that :)"_ **

You hesitated before adding one last thing to your response, shaking a bit as you do.

_**"My name's (Y/N), btw."** _

_**"It's a pleasure to finally know your name, (Y/N). My name's Tom."** _

You carefully licked your finger, wiping away at your ink to get rid of it. You watched as his ink disappeared as well before he started writing again.

**_"Well, it's getting quite late. Sleep well darling :)"_ **

You couldn't help the burn on your cheeks at that, that small smile returning as you wished him goodnight back before wiping it off your arm and laying down. Maybe this next month won't be so bad.

* * *

_ Tom's POV _

Tom continued to write little notes to (Y/N) over the next few weeks, the two eventually switching phone numbers. You couldn't text often though, as you had said in one of your notes. Your mother often checked your phone and you didn't want your mom to find out that you were talking to a boy without her knowing. Your injuries had seemed to lessen as well over the time, only a few bruises every so often.

During those weeks, he finished up filming and was allowed to return home to his apartment and his adorable Staffie, Tessa. With another week left before his soulmate was to be moving to London, he was spending his time relaxing with his family, friends, and Tessa. He was currently over at his family's home with Harrison, Tessa, and his brothers while they sat in the living room, relaxing after messing around in the backyard for a few hours. He looked down at the small heart he had left for you on his wrist, faded from his fun outdoors with his friends and family. He let out a soft sigh, noticing there had been no response to the small heart like there was usually.

"You alright bro?" Harry asked, looking at his brother with a raised brow. Tom gave a small nod, but before he could say much else, a harsh pain swept across his chest, knocking the wind out of him. It wasn't long before cuts started to form on his arms, his heart dropping to his stomach as he knew something was going on with his soulmate. He quickly excused himself, making his way to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He carefully lifted his shirt to reveal the bruise that was starting to form across his chest. His breathing grew ragged as he felt the stinging of the cuts along his arms. This was the first time he had ever felt the pain that came with the injuries, and it was terrifying him. It wasn't long before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling that he had a text. He knew what it said. Ever since he told her that your injuries were shared with him, whenever you got hurt, you would blow his phone up apologizing or would write a paragraph on your arm saying how sorry you were.

After a few deep breaths, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The stinging was starting to fade and the pain in his chest was nearly gone, but he was still shaken up. He looked at his phone as the apologies kept coming, taking another breath before going to respond.

**To: (Y/N) <3**

**Darling, it's fine. Just tell me what happened. Are you okay?**

He waited impatiently for a response, watching as those three small dots appeared, showing that you were typing.

**From: (Y/N) <3**

**My mother was awake when I got home from work and she saw the heart you had drawn for me on my arm. She lost it and hit me with the empty bottle in her hand, knocking me into the china cabinet. I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. I should have hid it better.**

* * *

_Your POV_

You quietly sat in your room as your chest heaved with the sobs that were escaping. You felt horribly guilty for hurting Tom again. You had been trying so hard to avoid it, but you had managed to slip up and now he's riddled with your injuries until they heal. You clutched your phone to your chest, silently waiting for his response to your last text. It wasn't long before it came, causing you to quickly look down at your phone.

**From: Tommy <3**

**It's alright love. It isn't your fault. There's only a week left before you're out of that house.**

You looked at your phone with a small smile with that reminder. You only had one week left before you got on that plane for London. One more week before you can finally meet your soulmate in person. You had no idea what he looked like, much to his dismay. He had wanted to add you on Snapchat, follow you on Instagram, but you wouldn't let him in fear of your mother finding out. You were also scared of him finding out what you looked like. What if he found you ugly?

You were pulled out of your thoughts as those three small dots showed up before another message appeared.

**From: Tommy <3**

**Please go take care of those cuts. I have to go because dinner is ready, but I'll check up on you after.**

You sent a quick okay in response before getting up and moving to your bathroom to take care of those cuts. Normally you wouldn't, but you didn't want him to worry more than he already does. You carefully cleaned out any glass out of the wounds before cleaning them with peroxide and covering them with bandages.

After bandaging yourself up, you walked back into your room, flopping down on your bed and grabbing your phone. While waiting for the hours to pass before you can finally go to bed and forget the day, you scrolled through Instagram. You saw several of your friend's posts, just scrolling past them until a post caught your eye. It was a picture posted by your most recent celebrity crush, Tom Holland. It was a photo of him and his dog Tessa playing in the backyard. You found it adorable, giving it a like as you smiled. Part of you hoped that maybe Tom was your soulmate, but you knew you would never get that lucky.

Your phone vibrating caused you to jump, a message appearing at the top of your screen. You quickly tapped on it before it could disappear, noticing that it was from your soulmate. Your smile stayed as you two began to text for the rest of the night. You knew you'd have to delete your two's conversation after you were done, but it made you happy while it lasted, allowing you to fall asleep with a smile on your face that night.

* * *

_Tom's POV_

Tom paced back and forth in his apartment, Tessa watching him from her spot on the couch. Today was the day (Y/N) was moving to London, and he was nervous. Nervous that your mother would stop you or something would happen to your flight. You had told him you wouldn't be able to text again until you landed in London and paid for a new phone. You had wanted to cut off all contact with your mother, tossing the phone she paid for so she couldn't track it or call you. That left him unable to know if you're ok unless you packed a pen in your carry on.

He glanced down at the hearts on his wrist. The one he had written and the one you had drawn in return before you left for the airport. He then looked at his watch for the time. Your plane was to be landing soon, and it would still be a few hours before he heard from you by phone. He had tried to convince you the night before to at least Facetime him so he could see you at least once in case something were to happen, but you very quickly shot that idea down. You didn't want your mother to hear you on the phone and start an argument the night before you were to leave.

"You should sit down and relax, mate. I'm sure everything is fine." Harrison said, pulling Tom out of his thoughts. Harrison had come over to keep Tom from losing it and keeping him sane. Also, to keep him from driving to the airport and making sure you made it safe himself. Tom wanted to make a good first impression, and scaring the crap out of you was not the way to do it.

"But what if something happens and she doesn't make it to London?" Tom ran his fingers through his messy brown curls, flopping down on the couch beside Tessa. Harrison sat on the other side, sighing and shaking his head.

"She told you her mom was asleep when she left. I'm sure she made it safely to the airport and I'm sure nothing bad will happen during her flight." Haz said, still attempting to calm Tom down. Tessa moved over to her owner, gently licking his face, tail wagging.

"I love you too Tess." Tom said softly, giving Tessa a small smile as he scratched behind her ear. "I know she told me that, but I'm still worried that something might happen." He said with another sigh, placing his head in his hands. Harrison gave him a pat on the back before standing up and stretching.

"Her flight has landed by now, and judging by the fact that no new injuries showed up, I'm sure everything is fine." Harrison said as he made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. Tom just gave a small nod, leaning back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling as the wait continues.

* * *

_Your POV_

The flight had gone smoothly and picking up a new phone had gone by quickly. Now, you sat in your new home and bedroom, brand new phone in hand. You had already sent Tom a text letting him know your new number and telling him you made it safely. His response had been quick, asking if you wanted to go get dinner that night so you two could finally meet. You had agreed, as long as it was nowhere too fancy. He gave you a time and place, saying that he would meet you there.

It was an hour before you two were to meet and you hadn't made any progress in unpacking since you had gotten home hours ago, too busy staring at your phone with a goofy smile. You were going to finally meet your soulmate. You two had agreed to go slow at first once you had met, getting to know each other in person before entering a relationship. It was mostly your idea though, but Tom was nice enough to agree.

"Hey pumpkin." Your father said softly as he peered into your room. You looked up from your phone, giving him a smile. "I'm glad you finally got out of that house. If I had known sooner, I would have helped you get out years ago." He said, his smile turning sad as he sat down next to you.

"It's fine Dad. I'm here now and that's what matters." You said as you gave him a hug, smiling as you felt his arms wrap around you. You gently buried your face in his chest, your smile growing. You were happy to finally be in your father's arms once more. You were always a daddy's girl and still were.

"I'm happy you are too." He said softly, gently kissing the top of your head. "Now, you should get ready to meet your soulmate. Tom, was it?" He said with a smirk, looking down at you. "You know, if he hurts you, I'll beat him up." You giggled as you pulled away, gently hitting his shoulder.

"Daaaaaad! Be nice. I don't think he's the kind of guy to hurt a girl anyways." You said, looking back at him with a smile. "Now shoo! I can't get ready with you in my room." You said as you pulled your father up off your bed and pushed him out of your room. He just laughed as you did, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

You nervously stood in front of the small cafe that Tom had asked you to meet him at. When he had said dinner, you had thought of a restaurant, but you weren't going to complain. That would have made it feel too much like a date, and you didn't want that. Not yet, at least. You shifted nervously, tugging on the edges of your bomber jacket. You had decided to dress simple. Your favorite black bomber jacket, a light pink v neck t shirt, a pair of leggings, and your white converse. You kept your hair in the ponytail you had put it in before the flight, having been too lazy to try and tame your messy hair.

With a deep breath, you finally entered the cafe, walking up to the counter to order a cup of tea before finding somewhere to sit. You were 15 minutes early, having been too anxious about being late and decided being too early was better. After paying for your tea and picking it up after your name was called, you walked over to a window table and sat down, pulling out your phone. You sat there silently as you scrolled through Instagram, noticing Tom Holland had posted something to his story. Tapping on it, you watched as it was a video of him and Tessa cuddled up on the couch. You smiled as he talked in his adorable British accent, giggling as Tessa had started to attack his face with doggy kisses. The story ended after that, since he hadn't posted anything else to his story that day.

"(Y/N)?"

You jumped at your name, nearly dropping your phone. You heard the person chuckle as you hid behind it, watching as they sat down in the seat across from you. You could feel your cheeks burning as you soon heard Tom Holland's voice coming from your phone once again. With a squeak, you looked down to see that you had tapped on one of his videos on Instagram. You quickly locked your phone as you heard the figure across from you chuckle again. Something about his voice was familiar, but you were too nervous to look at him.

"T-Tom?" You asked nervously, still hiding behind your phone. You still hadn't looked at him, but noticed as he set a pair of sunglasses down on the table.

"Yes darling. It's me." You froze. You'd heard him say darling enough to know who was now sitting across from you. You pressed your face against your phone, wishing you could jump into it and hide. Tom fucking Holland was sitting across from you. He was your soulmate and caught you looking at his Instagram. Your phone didn't stay in front of your face for long before it was gently pushed down by a hand, leaving you to look directly at Tom Holland himself. You gave him a shy smile, unable to say anything as he just chuckled.

"Well, it's good to know you are a fan." He said with a smile, his chocolate brown eyes looking at you. Your cheeks burned as you wracked your brain for something to say, coming up empty. He sat across from you in a sweatshirt, the hood pulled up to hide his face to hide himself from fans and paparazzi.

"I-I-I am." You stuttered out, immediately wanting to face palm. "S-so, um..." You started, shifting nervously. You didn't know what to say. Your celebrity crush turned out to be your soulmate.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman behind the hearts." Tom said as he took a sip of his tea. You quickly nodded in agreement, staring at him. His lips quirked up into a smile as he looked back at you.

* * *

_Tom's POV_

Tom couldn't help but smile as he looked at you. You were gorgeous. He also found it endearing that you were a fan of his. That made things a bit easier. He wouldn't have to worry about you not liking how he looked or his personality or his acting work he does. He watched as your eyes widened, like you had suddenly realized something.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about all the injuries. Your makeup artist must have had to work so hard to cover them up." You said, your eyes filling with guilt and regret as you looked at him. Tom shook his head, frowning a bit as he looked at you. He never liked it when you were upset, but he disliked it more in person. Your body caved in on itself a bit as you continued to apologize, but he quietly shushed you with a finger over your lips.

"It's fine, love. You were in a bad situation and couldn't help it. It wasn't your fault. Ever." He said softly, his eyes boring into yours. He didn't want you to feel guilty for something you couldn't help. Your mother was a horrible person and you had done nothing to deserve the things she had done to you.

He watched as a faint blush crossed your cheeks as you gave a small nod, looking down at your hands and fiddling with your fingers. He found it adorable when you blushed, it causing him to smile at you. He took another sip of his tea, watching as you did the same.

"So, how was your flight?" He asked, smiling as he watched you set down your tea and smile. He listened patiently as you told him about how your flight went and how excited you were to finally see your father again. You continued on, talking about getting your new phone and all the banter you and your father had had. He let you continue to talk as you then went on a tangent, talking about how you were going shopping tomorrow to get sheets for your bed and decorations for your room. He enjoyed just sitting there and listening, watching as you moved your hands while you talked, the way your eyes sparkled when talking about your father and things you loved.

* * *

_Your POV_

A few hours passed as you and Tom continued to talk about everything and nothing, the sun having set by the time you two had decided to call it a night. You had already gotten to know so much more about the man who was your soulmate, and it had caused your heart to swell with joy.

Your smile turned into a frown as the two of you stepped out of the cafe, knowing that this is where you were to part for the day. The frown didn't last long as you felt Tom take your hand, his lips brushing against your fingers in a gentle kiss, causing your face to blossom bright red.

"I enjoyed finally getting to meet you in person, darling." He said softly, looking at you with a smile as he continued holding your hand. You felt the butterflies in your stomach going crazy as you looked back into his eyes.

"I-I did too. I hope we can do this again soon." You responded, giving him a shy smile. You were looking forward to the next few months of getting to know the actor you've had a crush on for a few years.

"Of course! You are my soulmate after all." He said with a lopsided grin, causing you to giggle. He placed another gentle kiss on your fingers before letting your hand go. "Let me know when you get home, yeah?"

"I will. Goodnight Tom." You said, smiling at him as you leaned in and kissed his cheek. You quickly turned and started walking away after, your face a bright red. You heard him return the goodnight, which caused your face to only grow redder. Things were definitely looking up for you and you knew you had a bright future ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Sorry for all the POV changes and jumping around in this one shot. If I didn't, this would have been even longer than it already is XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. The ending doesn't feel 100% right for me. I feel it needs more, so if you want another part for this one, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo


	3. This is Me (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning up the apartment, your favorite song comes on and you can't help but join in and dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun fluff I thought of while listening to the song. There are mentions of bullying and depression, but it's just overall silliness and fluff. XD Enjoy!
> 
> Also, two updates in one night! Woo!
> 
> ~ LoLo

You were a giant musical theater nerd. You had nearly seen every current show on Broadway and owned every movie adaption and CD of every musical. You had also seen every available show in London as well, though there weren't as many as there are in Manhattan.

Currently, you were blasting your musical theater playlist while you cleaned up the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, Tom Holland. He was supposed to be coming home from a press tour soon, and you wanted him to come home to a clean apartment. You were wearing one of his shirts and a pair of your leggings, your hair pulled up in a messy bun. Tessa was laying down on her bed, watching as you hummed and danced around in the kitchen, which was connected to both the dining room and living room with no walls between with a clear view from the front door of the apartment. You were cleaning off the counters and stove as you quietly hummed to the music. "Hell to Your Doorstep" had just finished, and the next song was starting to play. You immediately recognized it, a small grin on your face.

**_I am not a stranger to the dark_ **

**_Hide away, they say_ **

**_'Cause we don't want your broken parts_ **

You sang along quietly, grabbing the broom to start sweeping the kitchen floor. Your hips swayed side to side to the beat of the music. You grabbed the remote for the speakers, turning the volume up a bit louder so you could hear it in all of its glory.

_**I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars** _

_**Run away, they say** _

_**No one'll love you as you are** _

You started to sweep as you continued to sing along, your whole body starting to sway now as you swept to the beat, your smile growing larger as your favorite song continued to play. A song that resonated with your past.

_**But I won't let them break me down to dust** _

_**I know that there's a place for us** _

_**For we are glorious** _

You continued to sweep, moving all the dust, hair, and dog hair into a small pile. You grabbed the dustpan, sweeping the pile into it and dumping it in the garbage. You moved on to the open dining room to sweep, continuing to sing along.

_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down** _

_**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out** _

_**I am brave, I am bruised** _

_**I am who I'm meant to be, this is me** _

Your singing grew in volume some as you started to dance around the dining room a bit as you swept, a huge smile on your face. You could never get sick of listening to this song.

_**Look out 'cause here I come** _

_**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum** _

_**I'm not scared to be seen** _

_**I make no apologies, this is me** _

You stopped sweeping to finish the chorus, humming along while waiting for the next verse. You continued to dance along as you swept around the dining room, creating a pile of dust and dog hair in the center of the three rooms.

_**Another round of bullets hits my skin** _

_**Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in** _

You gently hit your chest with your palm on the first line of the verse, smiling as you returned to your sweeping. You felt the pain of your childhood, the constant drain of your depression and insecurities, start to weigh on your heart.

_**We are bursting through the barricades and** _

_**Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)** _

_**Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)** _

Sweeping was forgotten as you began to dance around the room, leaving the broom leaning against the dining room table as your singing grew even louder, the song picking up in energy.

_**I won't let them break me down to dust** _

_**I know that there's a place for us** _

_**For we are glorious** _

You made your way to the living room, singing and dancing along. You felt the tears burning behind your eyes as you recalled all those years of bullying for your weight, but you blinked them away as you jumped up on the couch and throwing your arms open, belting out along with Keala.

_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down** _

_**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out** _

_**I am brave, I am bruised** _

_**I am who I'm meant to be, this is me** _

You jumped down off the couch, starting to dance around the living room as you sang along. You felt a tear slip down your cheek, but it didn't wipe the smile of your face as you continued to sing along.

_**Look out 'cause here I come** _

_**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum** _

_**I'm not scared to be seen** _

_**I make no apologies, this is me** _

You started doing the routine from the movie, singing along with Keala as she belted out the chorus. You had come a long way in your healing process, having recently learned to start loving yourself. You had lost several pounds since your high school days and you no longer relied on make up as much to look pretty, letting your natural beauty speak for you. Tom preferred it when you didn't wear makeup anyways.

_**and I know that I deserve your love** _

_**'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of** _

You made your way back to the dining room table, jumping up on it and grabbing the broom, using it as a microphone as you hit the high notes, tears freely streaming down your cheeks. Tom Holland, an actor, loved you, even if you felt you weren't worthy of it all the time. Even when there were prettier and skinnier women around him.

_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down** _

_**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out** _

_**This is brave, this is proof** _

_**This is who I'm meant to be, this is me** _

Your breath hitched in your throat as you quietly sang along, a sob managing to escape as you gently jumped down off the table. All those years of bullying, all those years of suffering, had made you the woman you are today. Even if you hated it at the time, you couldn't be more thankful for how you turned out. You were kind and caring, a friend to everyone who needed a shoulder to cry on. You knew what it was like to go through tough times, and were there when people needed it.

_**Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)** _

_**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)** _

_**I'm not scared to be seen** _

_**I make no apologies, this is me** _

You started to dance around as you belted out once again, continuing to use the broom as a microphone. You didn't care if your neighbors heard you, you were singing along with your soul, and that's all that mattered to you in that moment.

_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down** _

_**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out** _

You flung your arm out to the side as you stood still facing the kitchen. The dust pile you had made had long since been disturbed, but you figured it could wait until the song was over.

_**I'm gonna send a flood** _

_**Gonna drown them out** _

You continued belting out the lyrics as you spun in a circle, tears still falling. You were proud of who you were now. You had a man who loved and supported you through all your breakdowns and hardships. You were embracing your beauty and weren't afraid to show off your figure or a bit of skin. You were no longer ashamed of your scars, both physically and emotionally.

_**Oh** _

_**This is me** _

You finished the song with a large smile on your face and breathing heavily. You sniffled a bit, moving to grab a tissue and blow your nose. However, you were stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around your waist and soft lips kissing along your neck. You quickly dropped the broom as you let out a squeak in surprise. A soft chuckle came from behind you as you quickly turned around, now face to face with your boyfriend.

"Tom! Y-you weren't supposed to be home for another few days." You said as you looked into his chocolate brown eyes that were sparkling with joy, adoration, and love.

"They let me come home early." He said before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. He pulled away all too soon though, a lopsided grin on his face. "Watching you dance around and sing was quite entertaining, love." He chuckled, looking down at you. Your cheeks turned a bright red as you sputtered, pulling away and picking up the broom.

"W-well it's my favorite song a-and I couldn't not dance to it." You stuttered out, tucking a strand of loose hair behind your ear. You moved over to the remote, turning down the music to a decent level so you wouldn't have to yell to carry on a conversation.

"You should do it more often." Tom replied as he followed behind you, looking around. "You know, you don't have to clean the entire apartment everytime I'm coming home after being away."

You shrugged in response, putting the broom back in its home in the closet. You decided you'd finish sweeping later. You turned around to find Tessa standing beside Tom as he watched you, Tom gently scratching behind her ear. You walked up to him, smiling as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I missed you." You said softly, gently rubbing the tip of your nose against his. He smiled as he returned the gesture, placing his hands on your waist and pulling you closer. His face moved closer to yours, causing your cheeks to turn pink.

"I missed you too darling." He muttered against your lips. You pressed your lips against his in a passionate kiss, months of longing for his presence driving it. He hummed softly as you nipped at his bottom lip, gently sucking on it. He swiped his tongue along your upper lip and you quickly granted him permission, letting out a soft moan as his tongue slid against yours. He tasted of peppermint and tea, and it drove you wild. You hugged his neck tighter, your fingers playing with the small curls on the back of his neck. You gently tugged on them as his fingers dug into your waist, the kiss starting to get heated. All too soon, you had to pull away for air, resting your forehead against his, your breath mingling together.

"We should probably move to the bedroom." You said softly, smiling as you stared into his eyes. He chuckled softly, placing a sweet and gentle kiss upon your lips before pulling away. You dropped your hands from around his neck, running them down his chest before grabbing one of his hands and intertwining your fingers with his. You gently pulled him behind you as you led him to your shared bedroom for a night of passion and fun.


	4. Ghosts at 3 AM (Marinette/Tikki with some Adrienette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's late night studying in the library gets interrupted by something... paranormal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a College AU prompt from deliverusfromsburb on Tumblr
> 
> "It's 3 AM and I'm still in the library studying for finals and I'm losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost"
> 
> Post-Reveal

It was 3 AM and Marinette was still in the library. She had a huge art history final coming up and she had decided to go to the campus library to study. It was much quieter than her dorm building and it allowed her to focus on her studying and as much as she loved Alya, her gushing about the most recent Ladybug news could get very distracting.   
With a yawn, she closed the book she had been reading, preparing to move on to the next. As she reached for it, the sound of a book falling from the cart caused her to jump with a squeak. Her eyes widened as she looked over at the cart across the room she was in, but she quickly brushed off her imagination as she pulled the new book in front of her and opening it to begin her studying once more.

"Marinette." The red kwami said as she flew up in front of her chosen's face. "You need to get back to your dorm and get some rest. It's 3 AM." Tikki said, crossing her arms.

"I will after I finish this book, Tikki. My final is tomorrow and I want to be well prepared!" Marinette said, trying to focus on the book. Another yawn escaped as she resumed her studying, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Besides, my final isn't until 1:30. I can get plenty of sleep still."

"You also still need to finish that jacket for Gabriel's fashion contest." Tikki said as she floated closer to Marinette's face. "The deadline is Thursday!"  
Marinette groaned, having completely forgotten about needing to finish her jacket design. She didn't have much left to do, but what needed to be done was still going to take a while to finish, and she only had two days left to do it. As she looked up at Tikki, a shadow moved in her peripheral vision, causing her to jump and look in the direction it came from. 

"Tikki, did you see that?" Marinette asked as she looked at the little red goddess that floated in front of her. Tikki just shook her head, her eyes filled with concern.

"You need to head back to your dorm and get some rest Mari-" Tikki was cut off as one of the chairs at another table moved, causing Marinette to squeak and fall out of her chair.

"Tikki! Please tell me you saw that!" Marinette whispered as she peeked over the edge of the table at the empty library. Tikki flew down closer to her chosen as she nodded, eyes wide in fear. 

"We should really get going, Marinette." Tikki said quietly, which Marinette quickly agreed to. She grabbed her books and started to shove them into her bag, yelling out as she accidentally knocked one of the books off the table.

"Shit." She muttered, blushing at just how jumpy she was as she picked the book up off the floor. She was glad there were no other students around to see her in her current state. Especially Chloe. That girl was still mean even after lycee. 

After putting the rest of her books in her book bag, she quickly zipped it shut and held her purse open for Tikki, who gladly flew in. As she started to make her way towards the exit, she jumped at every sound and slight movement. She kept seeing moving shadows out of the corner of her eyes, and it was really starting to freak her out. 

She screamed as another book fell off a shelf, causing her to run and hide under one of the tables. She was too scared to move at this point, squeezing her eyes shut. She was being ridiculous. She was Ladybug! If there was a ghost, it wouldn't be able to hurt her. She had her Miraculous to protect her. She decided she wasn't going to be able to leave the library on her own, pulling out her phone and going to text Adrien.

**To: Kitty =^.^= <3**

**Adrien, can you come meet me in the library? I think it's haunted and I'm scared.**

She clutched her phone to her chest as she waited for his response, but she soon facepalmed. It was 3 AM and he was most likely sleeping. 

"Alright, come on Marinette. You can do this." She said quietly, trying to give herself the courage to finish making her way out of the library. She felt Tikki gently moving around in her purse, nuzzling into her side through the material. With another peek around the library, she slowly crawled out from under the table, standing up cautiously. With a deep breath, she turned her attention towards the exit, a look of determination appearing on her face.

That look quickly disappeared as she squealed, her phone having vibrated in her pocket. She hastily pulled it out, looking down at the text she had received.

**From: Kitty =^.^= <3**

**I'm on my way Purr-incess ;)**

She let out a sigh of relief, a smile tugging at her lips. With the comforting knowledge that Adrien was on his way, she turned her focus back on the exit. With a boost of confidence, she started making her way towards the exit once more. It didn't last long though, as one of the return carts suddenly started rolling across the library. With a terrified cry, Marinette ran towards the door, groaning as she realized it was locked.

"Who closes a library without checking that it's empty first?!" Marinette continued to struggle with the door, looking over her shoulder as the return cart was now making its way towards her. Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled with the door more. Tikki soon flew out of the purse, phasing through it and unlocking the door for Marinette.

"Marinette, hurry!" Tikki said quickly as she flew back into Marinette's purse. No one had to tell her twice, yanking the door open. With one last glance over her shoulder, she ran out of the building, running straight into a strong, broad chest. She stumbled backwards, but was quickly caught, a chuckle escaping from the person in front of her.

"What's the hurry, Bugaboo?" Adrien asked as he looked down at his wonderful girlfriend, his eyes filled with concern and amusement. He always found her flustered states adorable, but he was worried about the fear that was evident in her eyes. 

"S-sorry for running into you." Marinette blushed furiously as she looked up at her boyfriend, smiling sheepishly. "B-but there was a ghost in the library! Books were falling off shelves and shadows were moving a-and one of the return carts! It - it was moving on its own!"

"Mari, ghosts aren't real." Adrien said as he tried not to laugh, failing horrible as a chuckle escaped. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything." He said as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Before Marinette could say anything in response, a very distinct laugh rang out from behind them.

"Plagg!" Tikki hissed as she darted out of the bag, bapping the black cat kwami on the back of the head.

"You should have seen your faces! It was priceless!" Plagg said as he continued to laugh. Marinette's face slowly turned a bright red as anger started to bubble up inside of her. She turned around, stalking up to Plagg with a disapproving stare. 

"No more camembert pastries for you." She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. Plagg whined in response as Adrien snickered.

"But Princeeeeeessssss! I was just having some fun." The kwami pouted, looking at her with giant kitty eyes. Marinette just shook her head, walking past Plagg and heading for her dorm building. Adrien jogged up beside her, holding her hand once more as Plagg sulked behind.

"You know I'm going to have to hear him whine about it later." Adrien whispered, causing Marinette to giggle and kiss his cheek. 

"Sorry, but that's what he gets for deciding to scare me in the library at 3 in morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is utter crap. I tried my hardest with this prompt. I'm also sorry it is so short. There will be better Miraculous one shots in the future. I promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo


	5. Boundaries (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even single men have boundaries that should be respected.

__

_"I'm Hannah James with the Hook and I'm here with Tom Holland, the brand new Spiderman boy..."_

You grumbled to yourself as you laid on your bed with your laptop , watching the interview again for the millionth time. You weren't sure why you kept watching it, it only angered you every time you did. How blatantly she was flirting with your boyfriend. You continued to watch the video, quietly seething and glaring at the blonde chick.  
You and Tom had decided to keep your relationship out of the media for the past year and a half, but it was getting harder everyday to keep it a secret. Especially when you had to sit here and watch these women flirt with him during press interviews for his movies. You always wanted to go with him to his premiers as his date, but you were fine with his family going with him. They were his largest supporters after all.

You continued watching the interview as Tessa jumped up on the bed beside you, turning her attention out the window. You looked over at her and smiled, watching as she stared out the window at the squirrels on the nearby tree.

"You watching the squirrels, Tess?" You said with a giggle, gently scratching her behind the ear. She looked at you briefly before going back to staring out the window. You let out another giggle before turning back to your laptop screen to continue your glaring. God, you hated her. You had decided she was the worst one yet. Especially since she's in the same country as you. Many of the others were in other countries, but this Hannah girl was here in the UK.  
With a groan, you shut your laptop, unable to watch another minute of her flirting with Tom. You ran your fingers through your (H/C) hair as you sat up. You weren't completely dressed, having been sprawled out in a sports bra and a pair of Tom's sweatpants. You didn't really mind walking around the house like this though. Not many could see into the apartment anyways. You gave Tessa kisses on the top of her head before getting up off the bed and heading to the kitchen for something to drink. You could hear Tessa's claws on the hardwood floor behind you as she followed you into the kitchen.

Tom was still gone on the press tour, leaving you alone in the apartment you two shared with Tessa. You weren't sure when he was going to be home, as they kept adding new locations at the last minute. You didn't mind, though. He was promoting something he loved and that made him happy, even if you missed him terribly.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket to check the time. It was currently 2:30 in the afternoon, which meant he was probably busy or sleeping. You decided to send him a text anyways. Something for him to see when he gets up or has a free minute. You smiled as you typed a simple 'I love you' text and sent it, slipping your phone back in your pocket before opening the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

Tessa stood beside you, watching your every move. You giggled as you looked down at her, moving over to the counter that held her dog treats and pulling out one for her to chew on. She happily took it and ran over to her bed, laying down as she chewed on the treat you gave her. You smiled as you pulled a glass out of the cabinet, unfazed as your phone vibrated in your pocket. It was probably Sam or Harry seeing if you wanted to go out to a bar or something that night.

As you poured orange juice into the glass you got, you felt your phone start vibrating more, indicating that you were getting a call. You pulled your phone out, not even bothering to check who was calling before answering.

"Hello?" You asked as you put your phone to your ear, taking a sip of your orange juice and watching Tessa happily munch on her treat.

"You know I'm Facetiming you, right love?" You heard Tom chuckle on the other end, causing your cheeks to burn as you pulled your phone away and held it in front of your face.

"In my defense, I wasn't exactly expecting a call from you." You said with a grin, taking another sip of your juice. You saw Tessa perk as she heard Tom's voice, looking over at you with her tail wagging. You watched as he chuckled again with that lopsided grin you loved so much.

"I wanted to see how my favorite girls were doing. I haven't gotten to see your faces in ages!"

"Tom, you facetimed me a few days ago." You said as you rolled your eyes, looking back at your phone to see the feigned hurt on his face.

"You wound me, darling." He said with a pout. It slowly turned into a smile as you could hear the sound of an elevator arriving at a floor and the doors opening.

"Where are you today?" You asked as you grabbed your juice and headed for the couch, sitting down. Tessa quickly joined you on the couch, laying across your lap. You flipped your camera around to show Tom how adorable Tessa was being, to which his smile grew larger. He didn't answer your question though, his smile soon turning into a smirk. You raised a brow as you flipped the camera back on yourself. "Tom?" You asked, watching him.

"Sorry, I was admiring you and Tess. What did you ask?" He said, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"You know perfectly well what I asked, Thomas." You said as you narrowed your eyes at him. You watched as he laughed, fiddling with something that was out of frame. Seconds later, you heard the door to the apartment open, causing you to turn around and see who it was. Tom's mom, Nikki, had a habit of stopping by the apartment when Tom was gone to check on you, and she often let herself in with the spare key she had. However, it wasn't Nikki that was standing in the doorway, but Tom.

Tessa immediately jumped off your lap, running over to Tom with her tail wagging. You dropped your phone, watching as he crouched down to return Tessa's affection. You took a few seconds to process what was going on before finally getting up off the couch and making your way over to your boyfriend, hugging him tightly when he straightened up.

"Hello darling." He said softly as he nuzzled into your neck, a large smile on his lips. You buried your face against his neck, taking in the scent of his cologne. You let out a soft laugh that was followed by a sob. You were so incredibly happy to see and touch him again. He squeezed you gently before pulling back and wiping away your tears.

"You're such a jackass." You muttered, unable to stop smiling as you looked up at him. He chuckled as he cupped your cheeks, smiling back at you.

"You love me." He said softly, leaning in and pressing his lips against yours. The kiss was sweet and slow, his lips molding to yours. It didn't last long as Tessa tried to get between you, wanting more attention from Tom. You giggled as you pulled away, looking down at the Staffie who was currently jumping up on you two.

"You should probably give your princess some attention before she gets cranky." You giggled, giving him a quick peck before making your way back over to the couch and sitting back down.

"And what if I want to give my Queen some attention?" Tom countered, standing behind the couch and kissing the top of your head. You leaned your head back to look at him, smiling.

"Your Queen can wait until Tess has calmed down some from your return home." You said softly, smiling as he kissed you with a soft chuckle. "Her leash is over by the door. Go take her on a walk in the park." You watched as Tom frowned down at you.

"But I want to spend time with you." He whined, pouting. You couldn't deny that he looked absolutely adorable when he pouted, but you also knew that until Tessa got all her energy out, it would be near impossible for you and Tom to cuddle and spend some time together.

"And you know that'll be near impossible with how much energy Tessa has when you come home from travelling." You reasoned, giving him a stern look. He whined in protest, but you just shook your head. "Go take her on a walk, Tommy." He pouted as he gave in, moving over to the door of the apartment and grabbing her leash. He clipped it on her collar before heading out to take her on a walk.

"Love you!" You hollered, smiling as he said it back before shutting the door behind him. You downed the rest of your orange juice before getting up and heading to the bedroom, deciding you'd wait for his return there.

You flopped down on the bed after grabbing a shirt and slipping it on, opening your laptop back up. The interview you had been watching resumed playing, which you swiftly stopped by closing the window. You didn't want to spoil your good mood, but it was already too late as you started thinking about that blonde chick again. You understood being unable to resist how handsome and charming Tom was, but there was such things as boundaries and being respectful.

You sighed as you reopened Youtube, an interview you had yet to see showing up on your front page. It must have been recently posted. You smiled as you saw what the thumbnail was. An adorable photo of Tom laughing at something. You clicked on the video, thinking it would be an innocent interview. You were sorely mistaken.

The video opened with a woman in a tight crop top that showed off way too much cleavage for your comfort. She was also wearing a super short pair of shorts. You could tell Tom was slightly uncomfortable as he sat down, shifting in his seat. The interview started off with the innocent questions about the movie and the filming process. Though, the entire time, she was sitting with her arms pressing her boobs together, making them look bigger. You couldn't stop the growl that escaped as you continued to watch, the questions starting to turn from the movie to other things. You shut it off at that point, not wanting to even bother finishing the interview. You already knew what she was going to ask about. She was going to ask about his relationship status and if him and Zendaya are an item and when he would respond with no, that he's single, she would up the flirting.

You slammed your laptop shut, no longer interested in watching anything. You moved it off the bed, laying down on your back and staring up at the ceiling with a huff. You didn't get why some woman didn't have any respect for boundaries. You would have never done something like that upon first meeting Tom. In fact, you did the opposite. You were quiet and didn't really say much. He had been the one to approach you and ask for your number. If he hadn't done that, you wouldn't be dating the most amazing man ever right now.

You closed your eyes as you let out a sigh, trying to focus on other things and failing. You were getting tired of watching all these women flirting with your boyfriend. You understood why he wanted to keep your relationship a secret, wanting to keep the hate and attention off of you so you could live a semi normal life. You didn't think you could keep it a secret much longer though.

You hadn't realized you had dozed off until you felt the bed dip beside you, followed by a strong arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you close. You gave a happy hum, nuzzling into his chest.

"Welcome back Tommy." You said softly, opening your eyes and looking up at him. Tom smiled as he looked back at you before placing a kiss on your forehead. "How was the walk?" You asked softly, placing your hand on his chest and rubbing circles through the fabric of his shirt.

"Tessa loved it." He said with a smile, gently running his fingers through your hair. "It was a beautiful day at the park as well. I wish you had come with."

"She needed time alone with her dad." You said softly, leaning up and rubbing your nose against his. He chuckled softly as he returned the gesture, his smile growing larger. Your own smile faded though as you remembered what you had been thinking about before dozing off. This didn't go unnoticed by Tom.

"Hey, is everything alright darling?" He asked, tucking some loose hair behind your ear. You shook your head as you sighed, scooting closer and resting your head on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I just... I'm tired of watching all these women flirt with you at these interviews." You said softly, watching your hand as you continued drawing circles. "I know you want to keep our relationship a secret to protect me, but honestly, I'm tired of watching women trying to get into your pants. Fuck what the media and hateful fans will have to say about me. As long as I can put women in their place that overstep their boundaries, I'll be happy." You sighed, snuggling closer into his side. You felt as Tom continued to run his fingers through your hair, listening to his heartbeat as you waited for him to say something.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with all the attention?" He asked quietly, placing his hand under your chin and making you look up at him. You gave a small nod in response, staring into his amber brown eyes. He gave you a small smile as he pulled out his phone and opened Instagram. "Ready to let the world know?" He asked, you giving another nod in response.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be ready." You said softly, smiling as you snuggled in closer to his side, looking at the camera as he took a picture of the two of you. You quietly watched as he edited the photo and added a caption, tagging your Instagram before posting it. You felt a weight lift off your chest now that your relationship was public. You'd be able to go out and do things as a normal couple. You'd be able to travel with him and be seen with him in public. You felt your phone starting to blow up in your pocket, but you pulled it out and just put it on silent.

"Now that that's done, I believe we have some missed time to make up for." You said with a giggle as you shifted, crawling up so your face was inches from his. He grinned back at you with that smile you loved, pushing you on your back and rolling on top. You snaked your arms around his neck, playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck. You felt his warm breath wash over you as he moved closer, his lips brushing against yours.

"I love you so much, darling." He muttered softly against your lips, a smile on his face. You hummed happily in response, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Your lips moved in sync with his, moaning softly as he nipped at your lower lip. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you deepened the kiss, drawing his tongue into your mouth. As you two fought for dominance, you slowly moved your hands from around his neck down across his chest and under his shirt. He groaned softly, pressing you into the mattress as your hands explored his toned torso.

"I love you too." You said softly as your lips separated from his. Panting softly, you pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside once it was off. He hummed softly against your skin as he trailed his lips across your jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. You let out a soft moan, running your fingers through his soft, curly hair while your other hand gently cupped the back of his neck.

"I missed you so much." He whispered against your neck, causing you to squirm beneath him. You felt him groan against your neck as his phone started to ring, causing you to frown as he pulled away.

You let him go so he could pick up his phone, laying down next to you on the bed as he answered it. You were a little upset that your fun had been interrupted, but you were perfectly content with snuggling into his side. You rest your head on his chest as he talked to the other person on the other end of the line, rubbing circles on his bare chest, admiring just how sexy your boyfriend is. You smiled as you felt his fingers comb through your hair, a happy sigh escaping as your eyes fluttered closed and you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day again. I apologize if this is utter crap again, but I kinda wanted to write something fun and fluffy. I might write something steamy and sexy soon. I'm not sure. I have a lot of ideas and can't seem to get them all sorted out. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo


	6. Underoos (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from toxixpumpkin on Tumblr
> 
> "My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back."

Quietly sneaking into your shared apartment with your boyfriend, you set your suitcase down beside you, closing and locking the door. You were home a few days early from your 3 month long work trip and you wanted to surprise him. He had been gone as well during almost the entirety of your trip for reshooting, having arrived home a few weeks before you were to.

You snuck into the living room, frowning a bit as you didn't see him. Your frown turned into a smile as you saw Tessa laying on the couch, her head resting on one of the decorative pillows. She spotted you, her tail wagging as she started whining happily. You shushed her as you walked over, giving her plenty of pets and loves to quiet her down before she could give the surprise away. She licked your face in return, causing you to let out a soft giggle at her affection.

You turned your head as you heard cussing down the hall from where the bedroom was, followed by the soft padding of paws on the hardwood floor. Your black cat, Luna, ran into the living room, a pair of Tom's boxers in her mouth as she climbed up her cat tree and jumped up on top of the bookshelf. She situated herself on top of the bookshelf, his boxers still between her teeth.

"Come back here you stupid fucking cat!" You heard Tom yell as he ran into the living room, chasing your cat to get his boxers back. Turning your attention from your adorable cat making herself at home on top of the bookshelf, you were greeted by your boyfriend in all his glory. It was clear he had just gotten out of the shower as his wet curls clung to his forehead, small drops of water dripping down his cheeks. He ran over to the bookshelf, reaching up to try and snatch his boxers back from Luna. She hissed in response, batting at Tom's hand with her paw, leaving red marks against his skin from her claws. Tom hissed in pain, grumbling about how annoying Luna was as he continued to try and save his boxers from your cat.

You quietly pulled out your phone and pulled up the camera, carefully framing it so nothing was exposed before taking a picture. You couldn't stop the giggle that escaped after as you posted it to Instagram, tagging him in the photo. Tom froze as he heard you giggle once more, Luna taking the opportunity to get away. Jumping on one of the wall shelves, she made her way around the room before settling down on top of another bookshelf, letting go of Tom's boxers as she started to groom herself.

"Hey love." You smiled as Tom spun around, his eyes wide as he spotted you crouched down on the floor in front of the couch.

"(Y/N)! What, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be home for another few days." He said with a smile as he made his way over to you. It was obvious that he had forgotten that he was stark naked as he pulled you up off the floor and into his arms.  
Before you could even tell him, his lips smashed against yours, his strong arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer. His lips moved against yours as you smiled into the kiss, gently placing your hands on his chest. You hummed softly into him as the kiss continued, his arms squeezing you against his bare body.

"Tommy, dear, you're still naked." You muttered against his lips as you two pulled away for air. His cheeks flushed and eyes went wide as he remembered his situation. You giggled in response, placing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling away and walking over to Luna. Reaching up, you gently scratched her behind the ear, feeling her whole body start to vibrate under your touch.

"Stupid cat." You heard Tom mumble as he walked up behind you, pulling his boxers away from the black cat while she was distracted.  
He slipped them on before wrapping his arms around your waist once again, his chest pressing against your back. You felt his hot breath against your neck as he nuzzled into it, causing a shiver to run down your spine. Your cheeks burned as his lips trailed kisses along your neck, making their way up to your ear.

"I missed you." Tom mumbled against your skin as he held you close. He gently nipped at your ear, causing you to let out a soft gasp as you squirmed in his hold.

"I missed you too, Tommy." You said softly, turning around in his grasp and looking up at him with a smile. Cupping his cheeks with your hands, you brought your lips to his.

The kiss started off slow and sweet, your lips molding to his as they moved in sync.You had missed his lips against yours, your hands sliding from his cheeks to his hair. Gently tugging at his wet curls, he moaned into the kiss, pulling you closer against him and causing the butterflies in your stomach to absolutely lose their minds. You let out a moan of your own as his tongue slipped between your lips, gently teasing and exploring as he went.

You felt his fingers slip under your shirt, igniting your bare skin wherever he touched as his hands traveled up your back. His fingers hooked under your bra, swiftly unhooking it as he pulled away from the kiss. Your breaths mingled in the close space as you felt the material loosen and hang against your skin by the straps.

"Didn't you forget to take my shirt off?" You giggled softly, resting your forehead against his. His hands returned to your waist as he let out a chuckle, drawing small circles against your skin with his thumbs.

"Figured I could just remove both at the same time this way." He said with a grin before drawing your lower lip between his teeth, gently pulling on it and causing you to moan. Your cheeks burned at what he was insinuating, a knot forming in your lower stomach from excitement.

You just rolled your eyes in response as you pulled away, easily removing your bra without even needing to take off your shirt. You tossed it away, giggling at the expression of wonder on Tom's face. You knew what he was thinking and just shrugged in response, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

"Come on, Underoos. I wanna show you how much I've missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short, and I'm sorry, but it didn't really feel right to get all hot and steamy in this one shot. It's more meant to be silly fluff.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests for one-shots, let me know! Also, if you want me to make a page of what I will write in regards to one-shots, I am willing to do so. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~LoLo


	7. Author's Note!!!

Heya lovelies!

So, I'm sorry this isn't a new update, I've been having a bit of a hard time with writing some one shots (and feeling guilty that 90% of them are Tom Holland/Peter Parker/Spider-Man related). I've also been working on a new book! Well, 3 actually. Two of them I've already posted the warning chapters for. 

 _His Love, Her Curse_ writing is going alright. I've already got the first 4 chapters of  _Her Curse_ , and I'm working on the fifth.  _His Love_ is going a bit slower, but hopefully I'll have it caught up over the weekend.

 I've also written a prologue for a potential Tom Holland story. Right now, it has an OC's name in it, but would you all rather it be a x Reader? I don't mind changing it in the slightest, I just want to please everyone, *^-^*

I'll post the prologue and one shot I have done sometime in the next few days. Maybe I'll also post the first chapters of  _His Love, Her Curse_. They are companion stories, btw. One's told from his point of view, the other told from hers.

I'm going to try and get a lot of writing done in the next week and a half because on the 23rd, I'm flying back home to take care of my grandma for a month. I'll be away from my PC, but I'm bringing my dying laptop with me. So I can't promise many updates on here. Wattpad will be easier for me to update from my phone, so if you aren't following me over there, it's the same username. The picture is just an old picture of my face! XD The bio is a little outdated as well.

On another note, I'm on Tumblr again! You can find me under the same username over there, so feel free to go and follow and chat with me! I'm open to requests and ideas and making new friends!

Love you all and thanks for being patient!

~ LoLo *^-^*


	8. Crimson Pain (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom broke your heart, and nothing has been the same since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot touches on some very dark and serious topics. If you are not comfortable with the topic of blood, suicide, depression, or self harm, skip to the next available chapter.

You silently stare at yourself in the bathroom mirror, taking in just how horrible you looked. Your eyes had sunken back into your skull, large, dark bags beneath them, contrasting with the paleness of your skin. There was no shine to your (Y/E/C) eyes as they gazed back at you in the mirror, taking note of just how dull they looked. There was no spark of life left in you as stared into your own dark, broken soul. Despair and loneliness filled your gaze as you continued to look yourself over.

_Boring._

Your (Y/H/C) hair looked stringy and dull. Dead just like the cells that made it up. There was no shine nor volume like there used to be. Just tangles and oils as you had started to shower less and less, staying holed up in your apartment whenever you didn't need to work or require food.

_Gross._

You barely ever got any sun anymore. Your skin now a ghostly pale unlike the bronzed beauty it once was. It was almost transparent with how prominent your red and blue veins were in the areas the skin was the thinnest.

_Ugly._

Your eyes scanned down, taking in just how baggy the white t-shirt and sweatpants looked on you, showing just how much weight you had lost. The scars that riddled your arms caught your attention as your heart started to race. One of the few things you could feel anymore other than the icy numbness that had encompassed your body and soul.

_Worthless and pathetic._

Your hand tightened around the handle of the knife you held, your eyes glancing down. Your mind raced with the events of the past year as you prepared yourself for the neverending fall you were about to take.

_Waste of a life._

You thought back to over a year ago, when life was wonderful. You had two amazing best friends, one of which was a big celebrity. You always made fun of Tom for it, calling him 'big shot' and 'movie star.' Sometimes your other friend Harrison would join in as well, causing you both to laugh at how frustrated Tom would get.

_A horrible friend._

You couldn't help but smile a bit at all the good memories you had had in the ten years leading up to that fateful, disastrous day. All the laughter and joy that had filled your life up until then. The love and hope you felt when you would wake up. But then that horrible day had to happen. The day Tom left you. The day Tom broke your heart and soul beyond repair.

_Broken._

His girlfriend of the time, who you didn't even want to remember, made him choose between you and her, and he had chosen her. He had chosen a woman who he had only known for a year over his best friend of ten. He had flushed ten years of friendship down the drain, leaving you broken and empty.

_Empty and cold._

Though, there was more for you than just the friendship. You were in love with him, but never said anything because you knew he could never love you back. It hurt everyday you were around him, but you always pushed it aside to enjoy his company and attention you would get. You suffered silently for the happy moments, the moments that made your heart swell and sore, the butterflies dancing in your stomach.

_Unloved._

Harrison knew though, and after Tom had made that fateful decision, Haz had tried to comfort you. He had tried to make sure you were ok, but you didn't let him in. He often stood outside your apartment around the time you would leave for work to check up on you, seeing as you never answered your phone anymore unless it was your boss or Mom. You always put up a facade, thankful that makeup existed to help hide the dark bags and make it look like you had some life in you. You shut him out like Tom had done to you. You couldn’t bear to see or talk to Harrison, as he was just a painful reminder of all you had lost.

_Lifeless. Hopeless._

You shut yourself up in your apartment after that heartbreak, starting your downward spiral into depression and despair. Your spiral into what was now your life. Drinking during the day, and leaving scars during the night. You barely slept anymore, or you slept too much. You barely ate anymore, or you ate too much. You felt nothing or you felt everything. There was no happy medium anymore. There was nothing.

_Nothing._

You brought your focus back on the knife in your hand, raising it up to admire it in the light. The way the light in the bathroom reflected of the steel blade. The steel blade that had brought you all your physical scars. The steel blade that brought you the only other thing you could feel. Pain.

_Unwanted._

Your breath caught in your throat as you pressed the cold blade against your arm, watching as it indented your skin where you pressed. A shiver ran up your spine as adrenaline pumped through your veins, preparing you for what you were about to do. You wondered if anyone was going to miss you. If anyone was going to mourn your absence. You doubted it. No one fought for you. No one wanted you.

_No one loves you._

You winced as you dragged the blade down your arm, following along one of the more visible veins. You let out a shaky breath as pain washed over you, quickly replaced with that familiar burn. You still didn't know what to call it. It wasn't pleasure. It wasn't glee. What you did know was that it was almost... euphoric.

You smiled weakly as hot tears started to spill from your eyes, watching as your arm started to ooze that crimson liquid. The life force that fuels your body. Your meat suit. Your heart constricted in your chest as a soft sob escaped your lips. You were finally doing it. You were finally going to get rid of this miserable life in favor of something better.

You switched hands, repeating the same motion on your other arm, the same feelings coursing through your body as you watched the blood trail down that arm as well. You dropped the knife as another happy sob escaped. You had cut in deep, watching as red streams trailed down your arms as you held them up in front of you. You were shaking, but you ignored it as you smiled.

You turned your attention to the warm bath you had drawn yourself, your smile only growing wider.  You stumbled your way over as your heart raced in your chest. You didn't bother stripping off your clothes, as they were already stained red. You climbed in, exhaling softly as you lower yourself into the tub.

You got comfortable, resting your head against the tub and watching as your blood started trailing down the white porcelain, staining the water red. Another happy sob escaped as you turned your attention to the ceiling, starting to feel weaker by the minute.

You weren't sure how much time had passed when you weakly lifted your head, taking in the blood stained tub and water. You had thought you heard something in your apartment, but you brushed it off, convincing yourself that it was just the dishwasher shutting off.

Before you could let yourself be consumed by the darkness, your bathroom door flew open. You were too weak to lift your head, but you couldn't stop the whine that escaped at being interrupted.

"What the hell?! (Y/N)!" That voice. That sweet sweet voice. The one you had fallen in love with.

Your eyes fluttered closed as the dark creeped closer. You felt strong arms wrap around your back and under your legs before you were lifted out of the water. Your head fell back, having no energy left to hold any part of yourself up.

"No no no no no. You, you can't. You can't leave me.” You heard that wonderful voice say faintly.

“Harrison! Call an ambulance! Hurry!” That was the last thing you heard before you were consumed, blacking out.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

You groaned. That incessant beeping was waking you up from your peaceful slumber. You had thought death would be quiet and peaceful, but it seemed to be loud and annoying as you heard faint voices speaking not that far from you. You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping the voices and noises would just go away.

You huffed in frustration as the noises didn’t go away, but the voices seemed to shut up after you showed how annoyed you were getting. At least they had stopped talking, maybe you could learn to ignore the rest. Maybe after a while it would just go quiet anyways.

You felt something warm grab your hand and squeezing it gently. You let out another groan, wanting to just be left alone in the afterlife. It seemed the other spirits or whatever had something else in mind though.

“(Y/N)?” You heard someone say. It was the same voice from before. The voice you heard before you slipped away. That couldn’t be right if you were dead. Unless, you weren’t.

Your eyes shot open as you sat up, taking in your surroundings. You were in a hospital bed, all sorts of tubes and wires connected to your body. You raised your arms, pulling your hand away from whatever was holding it and coming face to face with the bandages covering your scars and wounds. You let out a cry of despair as you realized that your happily ever after had been ripped away from you and you were stuck in this miserable life for even longer.

You felt a hand on your shoulder as you buried your face in your hands, feeling just how weak you are after the surge of adrenaline wore off. You tried to pull away from it, but it didn’t let you. Instead, pulling you into them as they wrapped their arms around you.

“Oh my god, (Y/N), I am so sorry. I am so fucking sorry. I... I was stupid to let you go. I was stupid to break your heart. I was stupid to hurt you.” You heard them say as they sobbed along with you, holding you tight against themselves like you were going to disappear any second. You leaned against them as you sobbed, grabbing onto their shirt and burying your face in their chest.

“Why... why, after a year, did, did you show back up?” You sobbed as you looked up, meeting the eyes of the man you love. Tom looked so heartbroken as he stared back at you, his own eyes red and puffy from shedding tears.

“Because... because I realized just how badly I fucked up. I thought I could live without you, but I can’t. I just can’t. This year has been absolutely miserable.” He said softly, his hands coming up and cupping your cheeks. You could feel his thumbs glide across them as he wiped away the tears that streamed down your face. “I... I love you, (Y/N), and I couldn’t bear being away from you.”

You felt like you had the wind knocked out of you at his confession. You weren’t able to breath as your heart swelled with joy. Another sob escaped from your lips, but it wasn’t from sorrow, it was from joy. Joy because the man you loved, loved you too. Joy because, even though he messed up and broke you, he had come back. There was still a lot of you that needed to be put back together, but for now, you just wanted to be in the moment.

“I... I love you too, Tom.” You whispered as you stared into his chocolate brown eyes, watching as they lit up in glee. Your heart fluttered as he smiled, pulling you against him and wrapping his arms around you once again. You gently hugged him back as best you could, the wires and tubes making it hard to move too far away from the hospital bed. You buried your face in his neck, breathing in his cologne as you two just held each other.

You peeked over his shoulder to see Harrison sitting in a chair in the corner, a small smile on his lips. You gave him a small wave before motioning for him to come over. You watched as he stood up and made his way over to your hospital bed, stopping beside Tom. You slowly pulled away, a bit reluctantly as you enjoyed being held by Tom, but you felt like you needed to hug Haz as well.

“I’m glad we got there in time.” Haz said softly as he pulled you into a hug. You nodded against him as you hugged him back, watching as Tom took a step back, a sad smile on his face. You could tell he was drowning in guilt, and you wanted to make him forget about it.

You pulled away from Harrison, grabbing Tom’s arm and pulling him back close to the bed. Burying your face into his chest, you wrapped your arms around him once again. You knew you were being a bit clingy, but you needed the comfort and warmth his presence brought you.

“Please don’t leave me again.” You muttered against him, hugging him tighter. You felt as he placed a gentle kiss on top of your head, his arms wrapping around you once more.

“I won’t ever leave you again. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, yea. That was… dark. It’s also kind of personal. While I never actually did anything like this, I know how it feels to have these sorts of thoughts and feelings. Depression is not a walk in the park nor is it a fun thing to suffer from.
> 
> If you are suffering from depression and are having suicidal thoughts, remember that you are not alone. Your life is worth it. There are people out there that will understand how you feel and not judge you for it. Friends waiting to be made to stand by your side at your lowest points. 
> 
> You are not alone and you are not broken. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this one shot and author’s note if you have made it this far. Please help support those that suffer from depression, because they need all the love and support that they can get.
> 
> ~ LoLo


	9. Flight to Hell (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re finally headed back home after Christmas with your family, but it turns out your flight is a one way ticket through hell.

You were on your flight back to London after spending Christmas with your family. It was going to be a long 7 hour flight, and you were planning on getting a nap in before you landed. Tom had insisted on paying for your tickets, ensuring you were flying only the best, but you turned him down. You didn’t mind having to fly in basic economy seating, even if it was a little cramped. You also would’ve felt more guilty if he had paid for it. He spoiled you enough as is, with the expensive gifts and dates. 

Letting out a sigh, you sat back as the plane took off, starting your long flight home.

You hummed softly as you slipped your headphones on, draping your new favorite blanket over your legs. It was a nice plush Spider-Man blanket Tom had given you for Christmas. You smiled fondly at the memory, running your hand over the soft fabric before starting the music on your phone. With a soft sigh, you laid your head back against the seat, staring out the small window. 

Your peace was soon interrupted as your chair jolted forward. You bit back a groan, hoping it was a one time thing. Tensed up, you waited a few minutes to see if it would happen again. When it didn’t, you relaxed back into your seat, trying to focus back on your music. That’s one thing you hated about flying in general. Rude and disrespectful passengers.

You groaned as your seat lurched forward once more. Pulling your headphones down around your neck, you turned around to look at the people behind you. Sat behind you was a young boy with, who you assumed to be was, his mother sat beside him. He looked at you with a devilish grin, his feet pressed against the back of your chair. He kicked it again, and you had to bite your cheek to stop yourself from saying something rude.

“Can you please stop kicking my seat hun?” You asked sweetly, a fake smile plastered on your face. The boy just pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as his mother scoffed. 

“He’s a young boy and is barely kicking your seat. You’ll be fine.” She said, dismissing you with a wave of her hand. She turned her attention back to the tablet she was holding, not even paying attention as her son kicked your seat with more force. 

With a quiet sigh, you turned back around in your seat, trying to focus back on your music. He didn’t let up on the kicking, using as much force as he could as all you could do was listen to his mother laughing about whatever show she must have been watching.

Finally, you had a break from the kid kicking your seat and whining for the tablet because he wanted to watch a movie. You settled down into your seat, muscles relaxing as your stress levels dropped to a normal. You turned your attention to your phone, starting a Youtube video you had downloaded to watch. You weren’t very far into it when you were interrupted by the conversation going on behind you.

“I don’t know why my husband put us in basic economy. He makes enough money to fly us first class.” The mother from earlier said, complaining to the old lady sat beside her. “The seats are horribly uncomfortable and it smells. How are my son and I supposed to get any rest during the flight?”

You rolled your eyes at that. You had a bitch and her little asshole sitting behind you. 

You could hear the old lady breathe in like she was going to say something, but was promptly interrupted by the mother continuing on with her complaining.

You shook your head before turning your video up louder to block out the noise of her bitching.

The mother had thankfully shut up as you pulled the blanket up over your shoulders. Exhaustion was tugging at your lids, sleep fogging the corners of your mind. With a yawn, you let sleep pull you under, leaning your head against your hand.

You thought about how excited you were to see Tom after this week apart. You couldn’t wait to feel his strong arms wrapped around you, hugging you close to him. His warm lips colliding with yours as your heart would try to jump out of your chest in joy and love. The warm cuddles you’d get when the two of you would return to your shared apartment. The night of fun activities that would await.

A smile tugged at your lips as you slipped off into the land of dreams, Tom’s adorably handsome and sexy face the focus point.

You were rudely awoken by the cool air against your arms, slowly traveling down farther as the hair rose. You stirred from your nap, rubbing your eyes as the warmth continued to disappear. Blinking a few times, you looked down, watching as the blanket was slowly coming off your lap. You followed the fabric, seeing the young boy that sat behind you pulling it off. His eyes widened as he saw you were awake, yanking the rest of the blanket off and trying to run off with it. You quickly grabbed it before he could get too far, grunting as you were yanked forward against the belt.

“Hey, excuse me. This is my blanket.” You said softly, trying to give the boy a smile as you held onto the edge. He just looked at you and yanked, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. You sighed, but didn’t give in, gently tugging on the blanket. “Please give it back. It was a gift.”

You heard the mother scoff behind you. “Just give him the blanket. You’re too old for Spider-Man.” You grit your teeth in response, forcing the smile to stay on your face.

“My boyfriend’s a big fan and got me this for Christmas. I’d really like to have it back.” You said sweetly, patiently waiting for the boy to let go. You weren’t about to announce on a plane that you were dating Tom Holland, the MCU Spidey. Instead, you went with a half truth. He was a huge fan, even before he got the part.

The boy started to whine, catching the attention of a few flight attendants. They started to make their way down the aisle, telling the young boy he needed to get back in his seat.

“Just give him the blanket. I’m sure your boyfriend won’t mind anyways. It’s just a blanket. Not like you can’t buy another one.” The mother said, her voice slightly muffled behind her phone. Your smile faltered as you started to get annoyed, but quickly plastered it back on as the flight attendants got closer.

“What’s the problem?” The petite blonde attendant asked, brows furrowed as she looked between you and the young boy.

“This young lady was trying to take my son’s blanket!” The mother said quickly, her voice filled with mock anger. Your jaw dropped, surprised that this woman was claiming your blanket as her own.

“I’m sorry, miss, but this is my blanket. I came on the plane carrying it and this young boy was trying to take it while I napped.” You told the attendant, giving her an apologetic smile. The flight attendant that stood behind her confirmed that she saw you with the blanket, turning to the young boy and telling him to let it go. He did, but not without whining and throwing a fit as he walked away. 

You sighed as you pulled the blanket back over you, thanking the attendants before staring out the window. You knew Tom would be annoyed when he heard what happened. He didn’t have much tolerance for people with a lack of respect, but was good at faking it. He was an actor after all.

You had managed to get some reading done, even with the kid throwing a fit behind you. He had resumed kicking your seat, which you could assume was payback for not giving him the blanket. You also heard snide comments from the mother. She called you and your boyfriend immature. That you were too old to be into superheroes. 

You just rolled your eyes at these comments, blocking them out with the wonderful world and story your book was intricately weaving. 

“Are these peanuts vegan?” You heard the mother ask the flight attendant who was walking past. She must have had a bag of peanuts, guessing that she had gotten them for her son.

“I don’t know ma’am. I can ask if you like.” The attendant responded. You heard the mother scoff, followed by the crinkle of a bag as it was tossed aside, presumably at the attendant.

“We don’t eat anything that’s not vegan.” She said, waving off the attendant. You heard as she leaned into her son, whispering. “You’re father is going to regret not flying us first class.”

You rolled your eyes once more, burying your nose in your book.

You had dozed off again while reading, your book sprawled across your chest. The blanket was tucked up under your chin, arms poking out the sides as you snored softly. Of course you hadn’t seen the end of the little boy as the cool air started to crawl against the newly exposed skin. You groaned as you felt the soft fabric sliding against your arms, book thudding as it hit the floor beneath you. You gripped onto the blanket before you opened your eyes, the little boy staring back at you once more.

“Please give me my blanket and leave me alone.” You groaned, gently tugging on the blanket to try and pull it back up around your neck. He tugged again, not planning on giving up anytime soon apparently.

“Gimme my blanket!” The boy whined, tugging on it harder. Irritation scratched at your veins as you gripped the blanket harder. 

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t your blanket.” You said simply, lips pressing in a hard line as you tugged a bit harder.

“You’re too old for it, just give it to him.” You heard the mother say, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Grow up.”

You grit your teeth, your grip tightening as you turned around to face the mom. “I’m sorry, but this was a gift. My boyfriend and I are very into the MCU and Spider-Man is our favorite hero. I’m not going to give up my christmas gift to please your spoiled child.” You hissed, yanking the blanket out of the boys hands. He started to cry, running to his mom.

“Look what you did! You made my baby boy cry.” You shook your head, picking your book back up and reading once more.

The last hour of your flight was miserable. The boy would not stop crying, kicking the back of your seat the entire time. His mother bitched the whole time too, taking jabs at you not-so-discreetly. You tried to ignore it, but the jostling of your seat was making it hard to read. You just started to count down the minutes until you can see Tom, hoping he could make this shitty day better.

You let out a relieved sigh as you made your way to baggage claim, backpack hung over your shoulders. In the distance, you could see a familiar staffie as you walked down the hall, tail wagging as she patiently waited for your arrival. She nor her owner had seemed to spot you yet, a smile making its way across your face. As you got closer, you could see the familiar mop of brown curls poking out from the hood of his sweatshirt. Your smile grew wider, pace quickening to make it over to him faster.

Your joy was quickly cut short as you heard the shrill scream of a child, followed by a blur as they ran up to Tom. Of course, the entitled brat had to be behind you and of course he had to recognize Tom. Normally, you didn’t mind if fans approached him in public, but you really didn’t want to deal with the mother, who gave you a smug look as she walked past. You just rolled your eyes as you made your way over, giving Tom a smile as he looked at you.

“Excuse me, but we were here first. Besides, you’re too old.” The mother said, arms crossed over her chest. You sighed, giving Tom a look that said it all. Of how tired you were and how you just wanted to go home.

“How was your flight darling?” Tom asked as he approached you, ignoring the dirty look the mother was giving you. He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side as he kissed your cheek. You looked at the mother with a smirk as her jaw dropped.

“It could have been better.” You said softly, turning to Tom and giving him a smile. He smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling up like you loved. You leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I missed you.” You mumbled against his lips, smiling as he returned the kiss.

“I missed you too love.” He said softly before pulling away, turning to the mother and son with a smile. “I’m sorry, normally I’d be all for pictures and autographs for fans, but I want to spend some time with my girl.” He then led you away, pulling Tessa along beside the two of you as you grabbed your luggage off the belt and walked out.

You watched as the mother snarled at you, just smirking in return. You turned your attention back to Tom, taking his warm calloused hand in yours. You took in his features that you missed the most. His crooked nose and messy brow, sharp jaw and the small bit of puffiness under his eyes. The small dip in his chin where the mole used to be. Joy swelled in your heart, spreading through your chest like a warm blanket. You gently squeezed his hand, pulling his chocolate brown eyes to you. He smiled, butterflies fluttering in your stomach as you admired him.

“I love you.” You said softly, moving closer to him and kissing his cheek. He chuckled softly, gently squeezing your hand as the two of you walked up to his car.

“I love you too darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! So, I came up with this while I was on my flight for my trip lolz. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm gonna keep this author's note short, as I have a few more one shots and other things to post. I'll try and get them up tonight, but if not, they will be up tomorrow!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	10. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think Tom's a Hufflepuff, but he thinks he's a Gryffindor.

With a soft sigh, you pulled your hot mug out of the microwave. You were home alone during the chilly month of December, your boyfriend Tom having gone out Christmas shopping with his family. You had opted to stay home and watch the animals, not wanting to brave the cold weather and snow. You had most of your shopping for the holidays done, only needing to wrap and mail the gifts to your mother and sister.

Warm cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows in hand, you plopped down on the couch. Picking up the remote, you flipped through the channels, settling down on a Hallmark movie. Tessa and Tsuki, your Gerberian Shepsky, soon joined you on the couch, curling up with each other as you tucked your fuzzy socked feet under your Hufflepuff robe.

You were a proud Hufflepuff, having known it was your house before you even took the Pottermore quiz. It wasn’t often that you flaunted your Hufflepuff pride, but today you just felt like embracing it. Hufflepuffs are known for their kindness and patience, the fields of which you were strongest in. Though, with a boyfriend like Tom, who insisted he was a Gryffindor, heaps of patience was needed. With all the insisting he did, you were pretty damn sure that he was a fellow Hufflepuff. He exhibited all the traits like you did. Loyalty, dedication, hardworking, and kind. Maybe he wasn’t always modest and tolerant, but everyone has their weaknesses and flaws and you didn’t love him any less for it.

The sound of the door unlocking pulled you out of your thoughts, a smile making its way on your face as the door opened. You turned your attention to it as Tom walked in, bags hanging off his arms.

“Welcome home love.” You greeted from your spot on the couch, deciding to let him put the bags down before getting up to embrace him. He smiled as his gaze moved over to you, his face lighting up the moment his eyes met yours.

“Thank you darling. I hope the animals weren’t too much of a handful while I was gone.” He said with a smile, shutting the door behind him and setting down the bags. He pulled off his scarf and gloves, tossing them in the basket as he kicked off his shoes.

“They were fine, though, I don’t really know what Luna is up to.” You giggled, wondering where your lovely black car had scurried off to. She was probably absconding off with Tom’s boxers and your panties, or just laying in the drawer with them.

Tom chuckled as he hung up his coat, moving over to the couch and sitting down next to you. His body radiated the icy chill from outside, causing you to shiver slightly before snuggling up to him.

“Is that a new robe?” He asked as he put an arm around you, pulling you even closer to himself. You hummed in response, giving him a smile.

“It is! I saw it on ThinkGeek and couldn’t not get it. I mean, why not show off my Hufflepuff pride at home?” You replied, pulling the robe a bit closer to shield yourself from the cold air still radiating off of Tom. He let out a chuckle, curls falling on his forehead as he shook his head.

“Did they have any for Gryffindor?” He asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he looked at you. You nodded, taking a sip of your cocoa as you turned your attention to the TV.

“They do, but I don’t see why you’d get a Gryffindor robe when you are so obviously Hufflepuff.”

Tom scoffed beside you at your comment, pulling his arm away as he crossed them over his chest. “I am so a Gryffindor. Besides, it’s the best house!”

You roll your eyes in response. While he did exhibit traits of a Gryffindor, his Hufflepuff traits were always stronger. You just couldn’t see why he wouldn’t accept anything other than Gryffindor. 

“Just cause it’s Harry’s house, doesn’t make it the best house.” You retorted, looking over at him with a blank face. He just pouted, not meeting your gaze. You couldn’t help but admire how adorable he was when he pouted, his lower lip puffed out, corners of his lips turned down. 

You snuggled into his side, leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth to try and put a smile on his face. You loved how he would get so pouty whenever you teased him, especially whenever it would elicit a nice dusting of pink across his cheeks. Gently cupping his cheek, you forced him to look at you, his pout fading into a smile as you looked up at him, your gaze filled with love and adoration. He never was one to pout long when you looked at him like that, and it made your heart flutter at the reminder of how happy your love made him. Smiling at your victory, you kissed the tip of his nose with a soft giggle, turning your attention back to the TV.

You felt his arm wrap around you again as the feel good movie continued. You didn’t often watch Hallmark movies, having never been interested in the cheesy romance stories they weaved. There was something about the Christmas movies that drew you in though. Maybe it was your love for the holiday and all the cheesy romance associated with it. Or maybe because they got you in the Christmas mood more than other movies. It didn’t really matter, as long as you could curl up on the couch next to Tom and enjoy the cheesy holiday romance together.

“Darling?”

“Hm?” You hummed softly, taking a sip from your warm mug. The sweet taste of chocolate and marshmallows washed over your tongue once more, warming you from the inside as it hit your stomach.

“Why do you think I’m a Hufflepuff?” Tom asked, dragging your attention away from the TV and on him. With a small smile, you set down your mug, turning yourself to face him.

“Well, there are many reasons. First off, you are incredibly kind, especially around children. You dress up in the Spidey suit even if you find it slightly uncomfortable, just to put a smile on someone’s face.” You said softly, gently pushing a curl out of his face that had fallen. Tom looked down at you with a smile, his gaze gentle and filled with love.

“You are hardworking. Sometimes you run yourself ragged because you are, but it’s a good trait to have. You never do anything half ass, and always put your all into it.” You brushed your fingers down the side of his face, smiling as you admired him in the soft light of the living room.  He leaned into your touch as you gently cupped the side of his face, your thumb brushing against his cheek.

“You can be patient, even if you do have a tendency to give out spoilers from excitement.” You giggled softly, more escaping as Tom rolled his eyes, his hands finding their spot on your waist. Your giggles caused his smile to grow, making yours grow even larger as you snuggled into him more.

“You can be tolerant to a point, but we all are. You just seem to be more tolerant than others.” You leaned in, placing a small kiss on his nose with a smile. You brought your other hand up to cup his other cheek, gazing back into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

“You’re dedicated. To your work as an actor and the movies you star in.” You said softly, lips brushing against his. You felt him lean in, but you pulled away, just enough to keep your lips from meeting completely.

“But most of all, you’re loyal. Loyal to your friends, your family, and me. And that is something I wouldn’t trade for anything.” Your lips met his as you pressed against him, feeling the heat in his cheeks grow under your hands. Your lips moved in sync as your heart raced and the butterflies fluttered. Electricity ran through your nerves as you pulled him closer, letting him slip his tongue between your lips. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling as joy and a sense of home washed over you once more like the many times before.

Pulling away, you bumped your nose against his, a smile breaking out across your face. “Those are the reasons I think you are a Hufflepuff.” You said softly between kisses, feeling his smile against your lips.

“And what about all the Gryffindor traits I have? Bravery, chivalry, athletic, courage.” You let out a soft giggle at his words, resting your forehead against his. 

“I was just telling you the reasons I think you are a Hufflepuff. Besides, everyone can exhibit traits from different houses. We’re all unique.” You said softly, running your fingers through his soft curly hair. He smiled as he pressed another kiss to your lips, causing your heart to flutter in your chest.

“Why don’t we have a Harry Potter movie night, yea? You fix the popcorn and I’ll get the movies set up.” Tom said softly, his hands gently squeezing your waist. You nodded with a giggle, slowly sliding off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

It didn’t really matter whether he was a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. He is Tom, and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one shot!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	11. Are You Jealous? (FWB!Tom Holland x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: can i request a jealous Tom x reader? like they’re friends with benefits and he’s sick of constantly having to watch men flirt with her and his brothers + Harrison tease the shit out of him for falling inlove!! with smut please!!!!
> 
> This was an Anon request I got on Tumblr! If you wanna follow me there, my username is the same!
> 
> @eeyore101247
> 
> Warning: Smut!

It was driving him crazy.

Tom was currently hiding behind the dinner menu of the restaurant you, him, and Harrison had gone to for dinner. Jaw clenched as he listened to you sweet talk the waiter that was working your table. He kept his face in the menu to hide the surge of jealousy coursing through his veins, glaring at the words in front of him.

Harrison chuckled from beside him, a knowing smirk on his face as he jabbed Tom in the ribs. He grunted, shooting Haz a glare as the dull pain radiated through his chest and disappeared. Harrison had been teasing Tom non-stop ever since Tom had confessed the feelings he’d developed for you. 

"I can't decide what I want. What do you suggest?" You asked as you looked up at the waiter, your voice as sweet as honey. You looked up through your lashes, fluttering them slightly as you waited for the cute waiter to give you an answer.

Tom, however, gripped the menu tighter, his knuckles turning white as your sweet voice did things to him. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout his chest. It was quickly cut short by the icy chill of jealousy that seeped through his veins, knowing that your words weren't aimed at him but at the boy that stood at the end of the table.

You let out a giggle as the waiter stuttered through his response, his cheeks turning a bright red. You always went after the boyish types, which left them stuttering, blushing messes whenever you turned on the flirting. You clearly had a type, especially when said boyish guy had brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes.

You really only flirted with other guys to take your mind off the one sitting across from you. You weren't sure when things had changed for you, but you could no longer look at him as just a friend. A yearning for something more tugged at your heart whenever your eyes met his. It would never happen though; at least you didn't think so.  You felt you were too normal for Tom's tastes and lifestyle, even if most nights you ended up in his bed in your shared apartment after some rather erotic adventures.

Tom, however, felt the same yearning tug whenever he looked in your eyes. A desire to be able to call you his in public, instead of behind a closed bedroom door in the middle of sex because it turned you on more. It used to turn him on as well, but now it just made him feel empty. Hollow, because he wanted it to be real beyond the sanctity of your bedroom walls. 

He took a breath to calm himself as he noticed the waiter turning to take his order. He plastered a smile on his face as he looked up at him, ordering a simple salad since he didn't think he could stomach anything else. He was growing tired of feeling sick and queasy whenever he hung out with you in public, having to watch as you flirted with anyone that caught your eye. Harrison constantly made fun of him for it, making comments about how whipped he was whenever you were out of earshot. He also saw how much Tom suffered because of it, having urged him a few times to just tell you how he felt.

Tom clasped his hands in front of him as his menu was taken away, trying to make the smile on his face seem realistic enough to fool you. He knew how good you were at reading him, knowing when he was faking it. He seemed to be doing a good job so far, as you weren't asking him any questions. 

As you waited for your dinner, you chatted happily about how Tessa had been while Tom was gone for press, and how your job at the cafe on the corner was going. Tom slowly relaxed as he listened to you talk, your smile contagious and causing his lips to turn up as well. He could see Harrison playfully smirking out of the corner of his eye, shooting him a glare when you weren't looking.

Dinner soon came, Tom tensing as you flirted with the waiter again before he walked away. You ate in silence, simply enjoying the meal and time with each other. Tom spent more time picking at his salad than eating it, but still tried to stomach it all as not to raise suspicion. 

The waiter soon returned, a large smile on his face and a plate in his hand. On the plate sat a fairly large slice of chocolate cake as he set it down in front of you. Tom's chest tightened, his stomach churning as he felt like he was going to lose his dinner. He was able to keep his cool, thankful for his training as an actor. He moved his gaze to his empty salad bowl, trying to block out your sweet voice thanking the waiter for the cake.

"Anything for the most gorgeous woman in existence."

Tom almost gagged as the icy grip of jealousy ran through his veins, stronger than before. He couldn't take this anymore as he sat there, listening to the waiter walk away. He kept his gaze on his empty bowl as you ate the slice of cake, a smile on your face. It made him sick that it was another guy making you smile, not him. 

Once you had finished the cake and the check came, complete with the waiter's number on it, Tom paid in a hurry. He bolted out of his seat, walking out of the restaurant you had gone to, you and Haz on his tail. He wanted to get as far from that waiter as possible, his stomach still churning at the thought of you two hooking up. 

He felt your small fingers wrap around his bicep, causing him to freeze as he had started walking back to the apartment.

"Tom? What's wrong?" You asked softly, gaze filled with concern as you searched his face for an answer. He just shrugged, gently tugging himself out of your grasp and continuing to walk home. You followed behind him, a million thoughts racing through your head at what could be wrong.

Maybe he was just tired from the flight and wanted to get home.

You sighed softly as you figured that was it, gently pulling the strap of your purse higher on your shoulder. A nagging voice in the back of your head said that something else had upset him. Something he wasn't telling you. You tried to ignore it, but it continued to eat away at your thoughts, your hands growing clammy from anxiety. 

It didn't take long for the two of you two arrive at the apartment, Tom kicking his shoes off by the door. The sting of jealousy still ran through his veins, but so did the pain of knowing you didn't feel the same. He ran his fingers through his curly hair, moving back towards his room.

You stopped him, however, grabbing his wrist before he could get too far.

"Tom, I know something is wrong. Please tell me." You said softly, moving to stand in front of him. His gaze avoided yours as you looked up at him, searching his face for an answer. "Tom, please." You cupped his cheek, feeling his warm skin against the palm of your hand. You tried to urge him to look at you, brushing your thumb across his cheek.

He grit his teeth as he shut his eyes, a wave of anger surging through him. He didn't get why you could so easily flirt in front of him, then act like you care the next. His nostrils flared as he slowly let out a breath, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach from your warm touch.

"Tom?" You asked, brows furrowed as you felt his jaw clench. You replayed the memories of the night in your head, remembering how weird he seemed to get whenever you flirted with the waiter. It dawned on you, a soft gasp escaping your lips. "Are you jealous?" 

His brows furrowed as he stayed silent, eyes closed and lips in a thin line. That was all you needed for an answer as you pulled away, turning your back to him and shaking your head. 

"I can't believe it - you're actually jealous. We aren't a couple Tom, even if we do have sex nearly every night." You scoffed, removing your heels as you walked into the kitchen. You couldn't believe he was getting jealous over you flirting with another guy. There was no way he had feelings for you... was there?

Tom clenched his fists at your words, turning to stare at your back as you walked away. "I'm not allowed to get jealous? At least me getting jealous shows I give a shit!" He growled, following you into the kitchen. You whipped around, glaring up at him as he got closer.

"No, you're not allowed to get jealous, Tom! You aren't my boyfriend! We had agreed on no strings attached!" You hissed back, taking a step closer to him in an attempt to stand your ground. Eyes narrowed, you looked into his chocolate eyes, your temper slowly rising. You knew deep down that you had already broken that rule yourself, having grown feelings for him that ran deeper than just a simple crush.

"Well maybe I want to be!" He yelled, taking another step closer. You could feel the heat radiating off him, his breath moving the baby hairs on your forehead with how close you were. 

"Yea? Then fucking do something about it!" You yelled back, hands balling up into fists at your side. Before you could even fully process what you said, his hands grabbed your face, lips smashing against yours. His lips were warm and soft, but the kiss was filled with passion, fueled by months of bottled up feelings. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging him closer as tongues fought for dominance. 

His hands moved down to your hips, pulling you tighter against him as he slipped a few fingers under your shirt. His touch burned your skin, his grip on your waist tightening as you nipped at his lower lip. Tugging on his hair as he pulled away, he trailed his warm lips across your jaw. You shivered as his hot breath tickled your skin, leaving open mouthed kisses along your neck.

Your breath caught in your throat, a soft gasp leaving your lips as he sucked on the sensitive skin in your neck. You knew it was most definitely going to leave a mark, but you didn’t care as you tilted your head back, giving him full access. Your fingers continued to run through his curls, gently tugging on them to pull his lips back up to your own. He quickly obliged, his lips smashing back against yours as you hummed against him. 

His fingers made their way up your stomach, leaving fiery trails of desire and need in their wake. Your chest heaved as you struggled for air, not wanting to pull away from Tom’s lips as his hands found their way underneath your skirt to cup your ass, pressing your midsections even closer together. You could feel the ever growing pool of desire gathering, slowly soaking through your panties.

You tugged on his shirt, slowly stepping backwards as you led him towards his bedroom. You knew things were going to be different after this, and that you two should probably talk before having sex again, but something about how jealous Tom had got had awoken a primal desire deep within.

Tom’s lips pulled away from yours, your bra coming loose as he undid the clasp. He slipped his hands under the loosened fabric, cupping your breasts as he pushed you down on the bed.

Your core tightened at the idea of what was to come, not even hesitating as you pulled your shirt off and tossed it and your bra aside. Tom’s gaze traveled down to your chest, eyes darkened with lust and desire. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He mumbled as you pushed his shirt up, running your hands over his stomach. You could see his growing bulge, straining against the fabric of his jeans, a smile tugging at your lips in response. You locked your eyes with his as you leaned closer, pressing open mouthed kisses against his skin. You wanted to leave your mark, gently sucking and nipping across his lower stomach.

You pushed his shirt up higher, grinning as he got the hint and removed it. Slowly, your lips left a trail down to the edge of his jeans, fingers fumbling to undo the buckle. Your core throbbed with arousal and need as you slipped the belt out, dropping it to the floor and making quick work of the button and zipper. Your heart thumped in your chest as his boxers came into view, a groan coming from him as you palmed him through his black boxers. 

You knew what was about to happen was going to be different. Everything held a new meaning now. A different meaning. Your heart raced at the thought, knowing that your feelings were indeed reciprocated. Every touch, every kiss held something so much more than the need for a quick fuck. 

He felt the same as he looked down at you, admiring your beauty as you pulled down his boxers, releasing his shaft from its prison. His heart swelled with joy as your eyes met his once more. He had felt the shift when he had kissed you moments ago, the change in the nature of your relationship.

You wasted no time as you wrapped your fingers around him, slowly pumping his cock. The moan you pulled from him was like music, your core tightening at the sound. You’d never admit to him that his moans was a huge turn on for you, wanting to keep them genuine and real. You licked at your bottom lip as you watched precut start to ooze from his tip. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts as you felt his fingers in your hair, his hand gently pushing on your head to encourage you to do more. You smiled as your gaze locked back on with his, watching his jaw tighten as you slowly wrapped your lips around him. The salty taste of his pre hit your tongue, but it didn’t bother you. Only spurring you on more as you started to slowly bob your head, hand pumping at what wasn’t in your mouth yet.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you slowly took more of him, groaning around his cock. He moaned your name in response, the grip he had on your hair tightening the more you took. You could feel your arousal soaking through your panties as you worked him over. You could feel him twitch with every move, hearing his breath hitch as he pressed your head farther down.

All too soon, he pulled you off him, causing your eyes to flutter open. His chest was heaving, eyes screwed shut and his brows pinched. You could tell he had been close, the salty taste of his pre still washing over your tongue.

“Not… not yet love.” He mumbled, quickly sliding his boxers and pants off, tossing them aside. He motioned for you to lay back on the bed, your cheeks flushing as you watched him. Slowly, you laid back, eyes locked with his as he leaned over you. His hands ran up your sides, leaving a tingling trail of fire across your skin. 

He smiled as his eyes roamed over your body, taking in just how gorgeous you were. He looked over every dip, every bump, every imperfection with nothing but adoration and love in his gaze. It stirred something inside you, something much deeper than lust and desire. 

His thumbs slid into the waistband of your skirt, hooking around the top of your panties. In one swift motion, both were discarded on the floor, his lips pressing against yours. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging at the curls on the back of his neck. He groaned into the kiss, taking this opportunity to slide your tongue between his lips.

His hands roamed your body, one coming up and groping at your breast, tweaking your nipple between his fingers. You moaned against his lips, tongues fighting for dominance. His other hand slowly made its way lower, brushing over your swollen folds. You shuddered slightly at the contact, pressing up against him.

“Mmm, so wet for me, aren’t you love?” He muttered, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth. You moaned in response as he slipped between them, swirling around your growing arousal. His finger brushed against your clit, causing your back to arch off the bed as you groaned. With a soft chuckle, his lips started to travel across your cheek and down your neck, soft gentle kisses mixed in with open mouthed kisses meant to leave a mark.

“Fuck, Tom.” You moaned as he slipped a finger inside you, slowly moving it in and out. You squirmed as his lips traveled across your chest, tongue dancing around, but avoiding the perky nipple that begged for his attention. You felt the coil already tightening in your core as he slipped another finger in, thumb brushing teasingly against your clit, but never fully touching. 

“Tom, please.” You begged softly, pressing your hips against his hand for more friction. You felt his warm breath fan over your breast as he chuckled, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. Another groan, louder this time, left your lips as you tried to grind yourself against his thumb, but it was just out of reach, leaving you whimpering for more. 

The coil grew tighter as his fingers brushed against your g-spot, your desperation for release growing with it. You tugged at Tom’s curls, earning a groan in response, the vibration around your sensitive nipple causing small tingles of pleasure to run through your body and down to your core. 

Your eyes fluttered closed as whine escaped, trying desperately to get yourself that much closer to the edge, trying hard to get some friction. You heard the drawer beside the bed open, the sound of a wrapper being opened as he pulled his magic fingers away. You whimpered, biting on your lower lip as you looked at him. Your core tightened as you watched him slip the condom on, rubbing your legs together in anticipation of what was to come. 

His smile was gentle and caring as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms under your shoulders and gently hoisting you further up the bed. You let out a soft giggle as he crawled on top, eyes blown wide with lust, but filled with love and adoration. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheek as you smiled back up at him.

“You… you know this isn’t… this means something more now… right?” He asked softly, his gaze filling with a nervous energy as he shifted above you. You nodded, leaning up and brushing your lips against his, mumbling an ‘I know’ before pressing your lips against his. He hummed softly into the kiss, pressing the head of his shaft against your entrance.

“You ready love?” He mumbled against your lips, pressing gentle kisses between words. You nodded, letting out a hum of approval before pulling him into you once more. Your hand slid around to cup the back of his neck, breathing heavily through your nose as he slowly pressed in. You squeezed his hips, encouraging him to go farther as he spread you open, your heart fluttering and racing in your chest. It felt different now. Like a deeper connection had been made as that something from before stirred once again. 

You gasped softly as his hips met yours, Tom stilling as he let you adjust before slowly pulling back. He kept his pace slow as he thrusted inside of you, his lips dancing against yours as soft moans came from both of you. It was gentle and sweet as his hands explored every inch of your skin, fingertips leaving trails of sparks as they moved. You pulled your lips from his, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He moaned softly, his eyes locked with yours. You couldn’t help the blush that spread across your cheeks, your other hand moving up to tangle in his brown hair. 

“Tom, faster, please.” You muttered softly, pressing your hips up into his as they met. He grunted softly as he picked up his pace, hips gently slapping against yours. His lips pressed across your jaw, feather light kisses trailing up to your ear, a soft moan escaping his mouth. You felt your core tighten, causing him to grunt and move his hips just that much faster.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He whispered softly, his hand trailing over your stomach. His thrusts got faster, his warm breath hitting your ear and neck, drawing a moan from you. His thumb soon pressed against your clit, a sharp gasp forcing itself out of your lungs as a shock of pleasure coursed through your veins.

“Mmm, Tommy, please.” You whimpered softly, tugging at his hair to pull his face up towards yours. Your pressed your lips hard against his, the kiss needy but passionate, conveying all the feelings still left unsaid. You rocked your hips against his, his thumb rubbing against your clit causing shockwaves of pleasure to course through you. You could feel his thrusts starting to get sloppy, his other hand coming around and cupping the back of your head, fingers entangling in your hair. You could feel every twitch of him as he grew close. The way his muscles tensed up from his own pleasure he was receiving. Your lips didn’t leave his as the coil in your core threatened to burst, moans muffled by Tom. You were completely encompassed by him. You could smell him, feel him, taste him, and even see him.

“‘M close, darling.” He mumbled against your lips, groaning as you pulled his bottom lip between your teeth. With swift move against your clit, the coil burst, your back arching off the bed as cried out, eyes fluttering closed and lips brushing against his. He grunted in response as you tightened around him, pulling him over the edge with you as he filled the condom with his warm seed. You both rode out your highs together, Tom’s thrusts slowing down as he came down from his high. 

“You alright love?” You heard Tom ask softly as you tried to catch your breath, smiling as you felt his forehead rest against yours. Slowly, you opened your eyes, gazing up into his chocolate brown orbs as a smile crossed your face.

“Yea, I’m fine Tommy.” You whispered softly, leaning up and placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Your heart fluttered as you felt him smile against your lips, slowly peppering kisses all over his face. He let out a chuckle in response, stealing a quick kiss from you before pulling away. You whines softly as he pulled away, missing his warmth and comfort as he pulled out, discarding the used condom.

“Come back.” You pouted, holding your arms out as you looked up at him. You tried your best to be cute, knowing full well you were still naked. It seemed to work though, as he climbed into the bed next to you and snuggled up beside you. You rolled over, pressing your back into his chest, smiling as he draped his arm over you.

“We’re gonna have to talk about all this, you know.” He muttered against the back of your neck, trailing kisses along your shoulder. You gave a small nod, giggling as he kissed up your neck and behind your ear. 

“Not right now though.” You mumbled, turning back to look at him. “I think we both know what’s going to be said anyways.”

He chuckled softly, placing a gentle kiss to your lips before pulling you closer. “Well, if you already know what’s going to be said, you know what I’m going to ask.”

You blushed furiously as you looked into his eyes, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. “Do I?” You teased, gaze flicking down to his lips for a split second. You watched as the corner of his eyes crinkled, the butterflies making a reappearance. 

“You do.” He said softly, bumping his nose against yours.

“And if I said yes?” You said softly, eyes fluttering closed as you brushed your lips against his.

“You would make me the happiest man in the world.” He muttered against your lips, his smile present.

“I can’t say no to that.” You replied with a giggle before pressing your lips against his, happy that the nature of your relationship changed into something more. A brand new chapter with your new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is the first time I've written smut in a while, so yea lolz. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	12. Tom Holland Blurb #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Maybe a blurb where the reader is Drunk and Tom takes her home (it’s his girlfriend) and helps her shower and brushes her hair afterward and gets her cuddled into bed?Just some gentleman sweet Tom is needed

You stumbled through the door, heels in hand as you let out a giggle. You may have had way too much to drink, but you didn’t really care. You had finally gotten your dream job, and you had gone out to celebrate with some of your friends, one of which had called your boyfriend, Tom, to come get you after you had emptied the entire contents of your stomach into the toilet of the bar.

You stumbled further into your shared apartment, tripping over the edge of the rug. Tom grabbed your arm before you could fall, pulling you into his chest and wrapping an arm around you.

“You are absolutely wasted, love.” He said softly, gently leading you towards the bedroom.

“I didn’t have that much to drink, mister Spidey.” You slurred, giggling as you looked up at Tom. “I only had a few shots.”

“Plus the three margaritas, two daiquiris, and the cider you drank, according to Allison.” Tom quipped back, gently pulling you over to the bed and motioning for you to sit. You plopped down, giggling as the pencil skirt you were wearing rose up a bit. Tom gently stripped you out of your clothing, tossing them into the dirty clothes bin. Picking you up bridal style, he carried you to the bathroom, drawing you a bath. Once the temperature was right, he gently set you down in the tub, carefully pulling your hair out of the ponytail it was in.

“What’s it like shooting webs?” You asked, looking back at him, eyes wide with wonder and curiousity. Tom chuckled softly, grabbing a wash rag and dipping it in the running water. “Like, what does it feel like? Does it feel weird?”

“Love, you know it’s fake.” He said with an amused smile, purring a small amount of makeup remover on the rag and carefully removing your makeup. You whined in response, lips turning into a pout.

Tom just chuckled as you continued on with your drunk babbling as he washed you off, cleaning the product out of your hair and washing down your skin. You’d gotten sick once again after getting out, Tom carefully holding your hair out of the way as he draped the towel over your shoulders. When you were done emptying your stomach once more, Tom gently wiped your mouth off, helping you dry off and brush your teeth. He led you carefully to the bed, slipping one of his shirts over your head. He walked back to the bathroom, grabbing your hairbrush while you tried to slip on a pair of panties.

The bed dipped behind you, Tom pulling you into his lap. His fingers gently ran through your hair, a brush soon following as he brushed through your hair. You relaxed back against him, the alcohol slowly making its way out of your system.

Tom’s lips ghosted across your temple, his arms wrapping around your waist. “I need to get up darling.” He said softly, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead. You whimpered softly, his warmth pulling you into the depths of sleep.

“I promise I won’t be gone long.” He muttered against your skin, arms squeezing you gently. With a pout, you mumbled a soft ‘fine’ before crawling off of him and under the covers. You watched as he slid off the bed, making his way out of the room.

Tom wasn’t gone long, but in that time, you had managed to drift off to sleep. He returned with a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin, gently setting them on your side of the bed before moving over to his and crawling under the covers. Gently, he pulled you into his chest, arm draping over your waist. You quietly snuggled into him in your sleep, a smile tugging at your lips as his familiar scent filled your nose, head tucked in the crook of his neck. With a smile of his own, he joined you in the land of sleep, thinking about the small black box sitting in his bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this blurb! I may have gotten a little carried away, I’m not sure. 😂 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	13. Peter Parker Blurb #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I do #100 with Peter where the reader gets stood up on a date/ hurt by him and he has to make it up to her and it’s fluffy and stuff?
> 
> #100: Make up your own

You slammed the door to your apartment shut, mascara streaking down your cheeks. This was the fifth time in a row your boyfriend, Peter, had stood you up and you had had it. You didn’t want to feel like you didn’t matter anymore. You didn’t want all these unwanted thoughts going through your head, wondering if he was cheating on you and with who. So while you had sat inside the restaurant waiting for him and him not showing, you had sent him a text telling him you were done. That you couldn’t take not being important enough to show up to your dates anymore.

You wiped your cheeks with the back of your hand, unfazed by the black smears that now decorated it. You tossed your shoes off, storming into your bedroom and shutting the door behind you.

“Why do I always get the shitty ones?” You muttered, pulling at your hair as you sat down on the edge of your bed. Every guy you had ever dated always turned out to be a shitty boyfriend three months in, and Peter had proved to be the same. Maybe you just attracted shitty people.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a tapping on your mind, gaze moving to see what it was. The familiar red and blue of a certain masked hero could be seen through the cracks of your curtain. Your brows pulled together in confusion as you got up, making your way over to the window and pushing it open. The figure slipped inside with ease, a bouquet of your favorite flowers in one hand and a bag of take out in the other.

“Um, I think you have the wrong apartment.” You said, watching him carefully. He quickly shook his head, the white eyes on his suit wide and almost sad looking.

“Look, Y/N, I’m sorry. I’m so so so so so incredibly sorry.” Spider-man said, moving closer and holding the flowers out to you. Your eyes looked down at the flowers before looking back into the eyes of the mask.

“Look, I don’t know how you know my name or who you are, but I can guarantee you have the wrong apartment.” You said, taking a step back and putting your hands up. You watched as he seemed to deflate, a soft muffled sigh coming from under the mask. He set the bag on your bed, grabbing his mask and pulling it off, revealing tousled chestnut waves beneath. His warm chocolate eyes met yours, sorrow and pain radiating off of his gaze.

“I-I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t want you to get hurt! I just… I’m sorry I’ve stood you up these past few dates. There’s just been so much happening with Fisk that I just… I couldn’t standby and let him get away with more.” He said softly, moving closer and gently pushing the flowers into your hand. His other gloves hand came up to caress your cheek, eyes filled with worry as you stood there in silence.

“Y/N, baby, please. Say something.” He pleaded softly, lower lip trembling. You took a breath, closing your eyes as you slowly let it out.

“While I may be upset with you for not telling me this sooner, I get why you skipped out on the dates now.” You said softly, looking up into his eyes with a smile. Relief flooded his features as he pulled you in for a kiss, lips warm and chapped against your soft ones. You hummed softly into the kiss, fingersthreading thriugh his messy curls. You pulled away, resting your forehead against his as you smiled.

“You aren’t off the hook, but if you’ll have me, I’d love to have you Spidey.” You muttered softly, lips brushing against his.

“Oh god yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	14. Tom Holland Blurb #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvellousparkerpeter asked:
> 
> Hi LoLo! Can I get prompt 5 with Tom? Maybe they’re doing crafts or something and he gets competitive? Idk 😂 I’ll leave it up to you 💖 love you
> 
> Prompt 5: “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”

“Tom, babe, please be careful with the exacto knife”

Tom’s tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he looked up at you, brows pulled together in concentration. He’d nearly cut himself several times in his haste to finish his Christmas card before you, narrowly cutting off a finger once or twice.

Tom’s gaze moved back to the little star he was cutting out, his finger holding down the paper as he cut around it. You watched him with a smile, finding his face of concentration absolutely adorable. You often saw it when he was reading over a new script or trying to pick the perfect gift for a friend or family member.

You turned your attention back to your own card, smile still present as you worked on placing the small rhinestones you were using as the lights for the tree. You chewed on your bottom lip in concentration, Tom continuing to work on his own.

You were soon pulled out of your concentration by the sound of something hitting and sliding across the table towards you. You managed to dive out of the way as the sharp pair of scissors slid off the edge. Tom mumbled a sorry, more focused on trying to finish his card.

“Thomas Stanley Holland!” You yelled, turning your attention to your frowning boyfriend. “You don’t throw scissors! That is incredibly dangerous!”

“I said I was sorry.” Tom mumbled, turning his attention back to his card and trying to get back to work.

“You still shouldn’t throw scissors Tom! I could have gotten hurt!” You huffed, looking at him.

 **“Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!”** He mumbled, looking up and narrowing his eyes at you.

 **“DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”** You shouted, throwing your arms up in the air for dramatic effect. You knew it was silly to yell at him over this, but his behavior was silly and a bit childish as well. “Why are you in such a hurry anyways?”

“I want to finish my card before you.”

“Oh sweet jesus, Tom. This isn’t a competition.” You groaned, shaking your head. “And that definitely isn’t a valid reason to throw scissors.” You scolded, looking up and narrowing your eyes at him. He grunted in response, mumbling another sorry as he returned to his card. You just shake your head, sighing at Tom’s silly behavior as you worked on your card.

“I love you darling.” Tom said softly after a few minutes of silence. A smile crept onto your face, eyes darting to his.

“I love you too Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you too Katie! 💖 I hope this blurb turned out alright. 😂 I hope it doesn’t feel forced or anything, I did try really hard lolz. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	15. Peter Parker Blurb #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louistwinslover asked:
> 
> Uhhhh 34 with Peter??? Some angst and fluff and worrying!
> 
> Prompt 34: “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

You let out a sigh as you pushed away from your desk, chair rolling across the hardwood floor of the study. You were struggling to get the rest of your work done, exhaustion pulling at your lids. You stretched your arms in the air, back popping as you stretched. You let out a sigh of relief as the ball of tension was released.

Your attention was pulled to the bedroom down the hall as you heard a loud crash, followed by muffled swears and thuds.

“Peter? Is that you?” You hollered, slowly pulling yourself over to the door in the chair. You peeked your head out into the hall, looking down towards the bedroom door as the light turned on, shining through the cracks.

“Yea! It’s just me, babe.” Peter hollered back. You heard rummaging around in the room, followed by another crash and more cursing. You stood up, walking towards the bedroom and reaching for the door handle. Slowly pushing the door open, your eyes widened as several lego pieces were scattered across the floor, what was left of the Lego Death Star and Millenium Falcon laying in pieces.

Your gaze moved over to Peter who was now sprawled across the bed, suit still on. His face was scrunched up in pain as he cradled his arm to his chest.

“Peter, love, what’s wrong?” You asked, worry lacing your voice and covering your features as you walked over to him. He turned his face towards you, a pained smile crossing his features.

“Well, uh, I may have kinda broke my arm.” He muttered quietly. Your eyes widened, heart racing as you ran over to him.

“ **You broke what?!?!** Oh my god, babe, you need to go to the hospital!” You said quickly, gently grabbing the arm he was cradling. You ignored his wince as you pulled it away from his chest a little, pressing the black spider on his chest to loosen his suit. You helped him sit up, quickly moving over to the closet and pulling out clothes for Peter to put on.

“ **Don’t worry, I’m okay.** Besides, I can’t go to the hospital. They’ll figure out who I am.” Peter said quickly, stripping out of his suit and tossing it aside.

“Then, then call Tony Stark! Your arm needs x-rayed in case it needs to be set and put in a brace!” You stuttered out, tossing him a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. “I mean, if you don’t take care of it correctly, you can’t be Spider-man anymore, and then you’ll be upset because you can’t help people!”

You continued to ramble on, quickly brushing up the legos and putting them in a pile on the dresser. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest, mind racing at all the possible outcomes. What if he doesn’t heal quick? What if it doesn’t heal at all? What if it can’t be fixed?

You were pulled out of your thoughts as you were suddenly engulfed in a hug, strong arms wrapped around your waist.

“Y/N, I’ll call Tony, alright? Just calm down and take a few deep breaths.” He said softly, placing a gentle kiss below your ear. You took a few shaky breaths, relaxing against him.

“Alright, but I’m staying by your side until we know what’s wrong.” You said softly as you pulled away, looking up at him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was angsty and fluffy enough. I tried hard, but for some reason I wanted to lean on the softer side with this 😂 I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	16. Peter Parker Blurb #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 44 with Peter pls?
> 
> Prompt 44: “You’re kidding me?!” - “Shush, my mom never taught me.”

**“You’re kidding me?!”** You exclaimed, throwing your arms up as you stared at Peter. He had managed to make a giant mess with your coffee pot, wet coffee grounds spilled everywhere.

 **“Shush, May never taught me.”** Peter mumbled, his cheeks red in embarrassment as he tried to clean up the mess. With a paper towel, he wiped the wet grounds off the counter and into the trash bin, tossing the dirty paper towel in after.

You let out a soft sigh, gentle smile tugging at your lips as you walked over to help. You dried off the counter, carefully cleaning out the coffee machine and tossing the waste away. You turned to Peter, smiling as you watched him clean up the floor. The muscles in his bare back shifted as he used a paper towel to sop up the water. You watched as the sub shining in through the kitchen window hit his chestnut curls, causing them to shine in the light. You wanted nothing more to rub your fingers through his soft, fluffy hair, but opted to wait until he was done to do so.

“Hey Pete.” You said softly as he stood up, tossing the soaked paper towels away. He turned his attention to you, chocolate eyes meeting yours. You motioned towards the coffee machine with a smile. “I can teach ya how to work it.”

His face lit up, a smile splitting his face as he nodded, moving closer to stand next to you. You went through the steps, unable to stop the smile at his adorable face of concentration. His brows were pulled together, tongue barely poking out as he watched you carefully.

You soon flipped on the switch, machine whirring to life as it started to make coffee. You turned to Peter with a smile, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it gently. “And that is how you make coffee in a coffee maker.”

He nodded, his fingers intertwining with yours as he gently pulled you closer. He looked down at you with a smile, gently placing a kiss on your forehead. You’re cheeks flushed as you smiled up at him, leaning up and giving him a proper kiss.

“I love you Peter. Even if you didn’t know how to make coffee until now.” You said with a giggle, smiling up at him. He smiled back, leaning down and gently rubbing the tip of his nose against yours as he chuckled.

“I love you too Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Anon! Sorry it took me a few days to get it done. Had some personal stuff come up, but here it is!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	17. Satisfied (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @barnes-parker: are your requests still open? can you do one where tom watches reader’s broadway show (she’s part of the hamilton cast as angelica) and he’s so proud of her!! <3 thank youuu

You paced backstage nervously as you waited for the show to start. It was your first broadway musical, and you had been cast as Angelica Schuyler in Hamilton. It was also your first show, and your boyfriend had promised he would show up. Your nerves were shot though as you paced around, running through your lines over and over to make sure you had them memorized. **  
**

One of your castmates walked over, watching you with a raised brow.

“Y/N, you’re going to be fine.” Olivia said as she watched you stop and turn towards her.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna mess up on my first night, not to mention, Tom is coming to watch and, ya know, he’s a professional actor and all. Ya know, Spider-Man and all.” You rambled on, continuing your pacing. She let out a sigh as she watched, shaking her head a bit before walking over and putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, you’re going to do great and make him proud.” Olivia said with a smile, pulling you into a hug. “Everything will be fine. You’ll be fine, and he’ll love it.”

You gave a nod, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. One of the stage hands called out 5 minutes to curtain, causing your heart to start racing once more as your nerves sky rocketed.

Olivia pulled away, rubbing her hands up and down your arms. “You got this. Now come on, let’s go finish getting ready.”

* * *

The applause of the audience was still ringing in your ears as you slipped on the black dress you had brought with you. You fixed the straps on your shoulder, slipping your silver heels on and securing the ankle bands. Grabbing your bag, you headed out the back entrance, excitement and nerves thrumming under your skin. You were getting to see your boyfriend again after 5 months, but also nervous to see what he was going to say about your performance.

A familiar set of chestnut curls came into view as you stepped out the door, a smile making its way across your face. His back was to you, his broad shoulders covered by the white dress shirt he was wearing. His shirt was tucked in to a nice pair of black and white patterned pants, his ass looking particularly good in them. You couldn’t help the thoughts that crossed your mind, cheeks flushing as you made your way over to him.

“Hey Tom.” You said softly, snaking your arm under his, hand resting on the crook of his elbow. He looked over at you with a dazzling smile, eyes bright with joy and excitement.

“Hello darling.” He said softly, offering you the bouquet of red roses he held in his other hand. You took them with a smile, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

“You were amazing on stage tonight.” He said softly, placing a kiss on your forehead. You mumbled a soft thanks, cheeks burning as you ran your hand down his arm, fingers intertwining with his. “I’m so proud of you baby.”

“Thanks Tommy.” You said softly, gently squeezing his hand as you looked into his eyes, his gaze filled with love and adoration.

“Come on, let’s get to dinner, yeah?”

You nodded, leaning into him as the two of you started to walk down the street to your favorite restaurant, stomach filled with butterflies and happiness.

The walk wasn’t long as the two of you soon made your way inside. Tom had already made your reservation ahead of time, managing to reserve your favorite table in the back of the restaurant, where it was quieter. The hostess who was working led the two of you to your reserved table, Tom gently squeezing your hand before you separated, sitting down across from each other.

“You were wonderful tonight darling. Your singing was amazing.” Tom broke the comfortable silence, a smile on his face as he looked over at you. You couldn’t help the blush that crossed your cheeks, lips pulling up into a smile.

“Thanks hun.” You said softly, eyes lowering to the menu that sat on the table. “I was so incredibly nervous that I was going to mess up.”

“Well, you didn’t and even if you did, I would still be incredibly proud of you.” You felt your cheeks grow hotter, the tips of your ears starting to burn as well. You glanced up at Tom, heart swelling at the look of love he was giving you.

“Stop it. My face probably looks like a tomato.” You mumbled, pulling up your menu and hiding your face behind it.

“I find it adorable when you blush, love.” You heard Tom chuckle, his knee brushing against yours under the table. “So are you getting the usual?” He asked softly. You glanced over your menu at him, seeing that his gaze was on the menu in front of him.

“I think so, yea. You?” You asked, eyes locked on him. His eyes met yours, smile spreading across his face as he nodded. The comfortable silence returned as the two of you waited for the waitress, who soon came and took your order.

“I missed you while I was gone, darling.” Tom said softly, taking a sip of his wine as the waitress walked away. “The hotel rooms were quite lonely without you.”

A blush creeped up your neck as you smiled at him, gently bumping your foot against his. “I missed you too. The bed was too cold without you.” You took a sip of your wine, setting it down with a smile. “Tessa missed you too. Whenever there was the slightest rustle outside the door, she’d get excited.”

“Poor girl. She’ll be so excited to see me when we get home.” He said with a small smile, leg brushing against yours. His lips pulled up into a loving smile, his gaze softening as he stared into your eyes. “I love you darling.”

“I love you too Tommy.” You said softly, excited for what was to come for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah! I finally got this one done! I hope you enjoyed reading this dear! I’m so sorry it took so long and that it is so short, but I wanted to make sure that it was good but also didn’t spoil any of Hamilton!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	18. Peter Parker Blurb #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvellousparkerpeter asked:
> 
> Hi Lolo! I love you so much and I was wondering if for your blurb night you could do fluff prompt 11 with Peter? Where he realises she’s just as nerdy as he is and falls (even more) for her 💖
> 
> Prompt #11: “I think I’m in love with you.”

Peter stood on the fire escape outside your bedroom window, wringing his hands nervously. He’d never been to your apartment, since your parents had a strict “no boys” policy, but you had sent him a text that you needed him to drop by as soon as he could. His gaze was locked on your window as he shifted nervously. What if your parents caught him in your room? What if they found out he was Spider-Man?

“Are you just gonna stand out here, Spidey?” You teased, pulling him out of his thoughts. He quickly shook his head, swallowing nervously as he walked over to your window. You stepped back to let him in, Peter swiftly climbing through the window and landing with a soft thud. Peter tensed a bit as you suddenly wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He gently returned the hug, a smile appearing under his mask.

“So, how’s the criminal activity in Queens been today?” You asked as you pulled away, walking back over to your desk and sitting down.

“It, uh, it’s been slow today.” Peter replied, gaze moving around the room. You had various Star Wars posters decorating your walls, at least one from every movie. Your shelves were also decorated with various Star Wars merch, as well as other various things. You had a few Overwatch figurines, a plush of Trico from the Last Guardian sitting next to Reaper. Amongst all the gaming and movie stuff, was Spider-Man merch scattered about the room and on your bed.

Peter’s heart swelled in his chest as he took in your bedroom, realizing just how nerdy you were. He felt himself falling for you even more, if that was possible. His heart almost melted as he noticed the sweatshirt draped over the back of your chair. It looked to be a homemade sweatshirt, his Spidey symbol embroidered on the back in red and blue.

You had started rambling on about why you had texted him, but Peter wasn’t really paying attention. His gaze scanned over you, taking in all of your beauty. From your gorgeous (Y/H/C) hair, to the loose white Stormtrooper shirt that hid your form. His eyes traveled further, taking in the distressed blue skinny jeans you were wearing, tucked neatly into the top of your black converses. His gaze snapped back up to your face as you turned around, your lips pulled up into a smile, your (Y/E/C) eyes crinkling and causing him to lose his breath.

 **“I think I’m in love with you.”** Peter blurted out, eyes widening as he realized what he said. His cheeks burned quickly avoiding your gaze as his whole body tensed. He didn’t know why he said it, and he hadn’t really planned on saying it until the two of you had been dating for longer, but here he was, blurring it out in the middle of your bedroom. He was glad the mask was hiding his embarrassment, taking a step back towards the window, freezing in place as he heard you giggle.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” You responded, standing up and walking over to Peter. Peter relaxed a bit, turning his head to watch as you stopped in front of him, dazzling smile on full display. You reached up, fingers sliding under his mask and carefully pulling it off, revealing his flushed face and messy hair. Tossing the mask aside, you gently cupped his face, pulling his face closer to yours. Your lips met in a gentle, passionate kiss. Lips moved in sync as his hands rested on your waist, gently pulling you flush against his chest.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to know that.” Peter whispered against your lips, noses bumping. You giggled softly in return, gently nipping at his lower lip as your fingers carded through his silky soft hair.

“Well it’s true.” You said softly, brushing your lips against his. “Now shut up and kiss me again.”

Peter chuckled softly, but obliged, lips meeting once more as he held you right to him. He knew he had found his nerdy match in you, but seeing just how nerdy you really are only stole his heart away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Katie! I had a lot of fun writing this and thinking of what kinds of nerdy things I could add. I was going to add a lot more, but I didn’t want to go too crazy lolz 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	19. Peter Parker Blurb #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ptersparkers asked:
> 
> the thought of peter bragging about you to may IN FRONT of you because he loves you so much is...on my mind rn

You were sitting down at the table for dinner with Peter and his Aunt May. This wasn’t your first time meeting her, but it was your first time having dinner with her in their apartment since you and Peter had started dating. Peter had been over the top excited all day, unable to stay still in his seat during classes.

Currently, you were sat across the table from May, Peter sitting between you two as you ate May’s meatloaf. She had asked you how your day had been, and you responded in earnest. Your day had been alright, having had a test in Spanish that you were sure you failed.

Dinner continued into dessert. A chocolate cake May had picked up at a local bakery. You are in silence until May spoke up.

“So, Peter says you two are dating now.” May said before sticking her fork in her mouth. You nodded with a blush, gaze moving to Peter. He took your cue, smiling as he set his fork down.

“Yea, we are! I mean, we both had a crush on each other for the longest time but were too oblivious to notice.” Peter said as he gently squeezed you knew under the table. You weren’t always the best under pressure, especially over things like this where you were trying to be on your best behavior.

May let out a small laugh, taking a sip of her wine as she smiled at you two. “Well, you two look adorable together and I’m glad you two finally figured things out.”

“Yea, though, she’s the adorable one in the relationship. And the sweetest and kindest and most amazing girl ever.” Peter gushed, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “And she’s so incredibly smart! She’s definitelh gonna get that scholarship to MIT that she wants.”

Your face burned as you hid behind your hands, Peter continuing to gush about you. While you didn’t enjoy the attention on you, you couldn’t help it as your heart swelled in joy hearing the love and adoration in his voice as he continued to talk about you. You put an end to it with a swift kick to his shin though, giving him a look through your fingers. He just smiled in response, making a comment about how adorable you are when you’re blushing.

This boy was going to be the end of you, but you loved him to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I tried my best 😂 I absolutely loved this idea though, and tried my hardest not to end up going on a complete tangent with this lolz!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	20. Tom Holland Blurb #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loveme-hollandx asked:
> 
> For blurb night, can I get #14 from the fluff list? 🙏🏻💕 Thank you!
> 
> Prompt #14: “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

You laid sprawled out across your shared bed, scrolling through Instagram. Tom has left a few hours ago for a meeting, so you had been home alone for the better part of the morning. You’d already had your morning coffee and breakfast, and were now just waiting for your boyfriend to get home.

You giggled as you watched a funny insta story, smiling as you scrolled through some of your other friends stories. Tessa’s claws clicked against the hardwood floor, making her way towards the door of the apartment. That only meant one thing. Tom was home.

Locking your phone, you tossed it down on the bed, smiling as you made your way to the door to greet your boyfriend.

“Welcome home love.” You said softly, moving over to Tom. He straightened up from petting Tessa, holding his arms open for you. You slipped into them, giving him a quick peck on the lips as he hugged you close to himself.

“Thank you darling.” He said softly, bumping his nose against yours. “I’m gonna go get changed into something more comfortable. Lazy day sound good to you?”

You nodded with a smile, giving him another quick peck before pulling away. You walked over to the couch and flopped down, pulling the blanket over your legs as you listened to Tom pad off towards the bedroom.

You went to grab for your phone, realizing you left it in the bedroom. “Tom, baby, can you bring me my phone?” You hollered, a soft yea coming from the bedroom. You smiled as Tessa jumped up, laying her head on your lap and curling up.

“Hey babe, **am I your lockscreen?** ” You heard Tom ask, his footsteps getting louder as he walked back into the living room. Your cheeks burned as you turned around, seeing him smirking as he held up your phone, revealing the picture of him and Tessa as your background.

 **“You weren’t supposed to see that.”** You muttered, reaching out for your phone. He chuckled as he placed it in your palm, leaning over and kissing your forehead.

“Hey, you and Tess are my backgrounds.” He said with a smile as he sat down next to you, arm draped over the back of the couch. You snuggled into his side, face still red as you set your phone down on the couch beside you. “I honestly find it cute that I’m your lock screen.” He said softly.

“And it’s adorable that I’m yours.” You said in response, looking up and giving him a smile. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“You have, and I love you just as much, if not more, lovey.” He said softly in response, catching your lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	21. Peter Parker Blurb #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the initial version of this was eaten by Tumblr in the process of writing it, so, while I don’t remember the exact words of the ask, I do know what it was for.
> 
> So @louistwinslover, this is for you boo! 💕 A blurb where Peter calms down your anxiety on a flight.

You fidgeted nervously with your seat belt, waiting on the runway to take off. Your heart was racing, palms sweating as your thoughts raced with several scenarios. It was your first time flying, and to say you were scared was an understatement. You couldn’t stop thinking about the several stories you had heard about planes crashing because of mechanical malfunctions, terrorists taking over the plane, or flights just straight up disappearing without a trace.

You let out a squeak as the plane started to move, engines roaring as you proceeded down the runway. You gripped the arm rests, trying to calm your breathing as the plane started to shake slightly. You felt a hand rest over yours, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. You looked over to Peter who was sat next to you, a gentle smile on his face.

“I’m here.” He said softly, gently taking your hand in his and linking your fingers together. His thumb brushed over the back of your hand, rubbing soothing circles into your skin. Your racing heart slowly started to calm down with the reminder that you weren’t alone. You had your wonderfully amazing boyfriend Peter with you, and if anyone could save the plane from terrorists, it would be him. 

Your fears spiked again as the plane started to shake more, your gaze quickly turning to the window. You didn’t know when you had taken off, but the ground was several miles away, clouds passing by the windows. You swallowed, squeezing Peter’s hand as you turned your gaze back to him. He brought your hand up to his lips, gently placing a kiss on your fingers.

“It’s just some turbulence love. Everything will be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said softly, dark chocolate eyes sincere as they gazed into yours. You gave a small nod, letting out a shaky breath as you closed the window and leaned against Peter. As long as you didn’t look out, you were going to be fine. Peter’s lips brushed against your forehead, his lips pulled up into a smile. 

“I love you, Y/N.” He said softly, placing a kiss on your head. You gave a small nod, wrapping your free arm around his, pressing your face against him.

“I love you too Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	22. 6 Too Many (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love your husband, but sometimes him getting you what you want can be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this being so short. I’m in the middle of trying to write a smut one shot, and this little gem came to mind when I saw a prompt in one of my friends blurb requests nights, sorry I’m a stupid (sorry babe! I just couldn’t resist XD)
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*
> 
> Warnings: Fluff. Pure, tooth rotting fluff.

You slipped your key into the lock, lips turned up in a smile. You had noticed a certain red and blue masked hero watching you as you walked home from work, chest warm and fuzzy from glee. To say you had something for the neighborhood friendly Spider-Man would be an understatement as you looked down at the wedding and engagement ring on your hand. Your heart fluttered as the door unlocked, slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open. 

“Honey, I’m home!” You called out, a bright smile on your face as you pulled your key out and shut the door. You tossed your keys in the bowl, hearing the familiar tapping of claws on the hardwood floor. Though, something was off as the little pack you had gathered ran around the corner, 4 dogs of different breeds and sizes running around the corner. There was a new addition, a small adorable corgi wagging its tail as it looked up at you. You recognized it from the shelter you were at the other day, a sigh escaping your lips.

Your husband’s head soon peeked around the corner, warm chocolate gaze meeting yours. His smile grew larger as he walked around the corner, grey sweatpants hanging off his hips as he walked up to you.

“Welcome back love.” He said softly, gently pulling you to him, lips meeting yours in a warm and gentle kiss. “How was work?” 

“It was alright.” You replied, looking up at him with a loving smile. You pressed another kiss to his lips, brushing a few of his chestnut curls out of his face. “My guardian angel watched me walk home again.” You said softly, smile growing as you watched his cheeks turn a light pink.

“I’m sure he just wanted his favorite civilian to make it home safely.” Your husband replied with a shrug, thumbs rubbing small circles against your skin under your shirt. You let out a small hum, dropping your bag on the floor and cupping the back of his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

“Well, I’m happy my favorite Avenger is watching over me.” You muttered, pulling his face to yours. Your nose brushed against his, eyes lidded as you looked into his eyes. “And I know how much he loves getting me gifts, especially ones that are warm and fluffy, but I think we have plenty.”

He let out a chuckle as his lips brushed against yours. “I saw how you looked at him and couldn’t not get him for you. Plus, corgis are adorable.” He said softly, arms snaking around your waist and pulling you closer. 

“Peter, we also have three cats. I think we have plenty of pets.” You muttered against his lips, smiling as he started placing gentle kisses against them. You hummed into the kisses, giggling softly as you felt one of the dogs nosing at your leg. “Let me say hi to our furry children, then we can return to what we were doing.” 

Peter chuckled softly, pulling away enough so you could bend over and let the dogs. He didn’t let go of your waist though, his fingers slipping under the hem of your shirt once more. You greeted all the dogs with a pet to the head and a scratch behind the ear, letting out soft cops of love as you did so. You soon straightened back up, looking up at Peter with a smile.

“Why don’t we curl up the couch with our new baby and watch a movie?” You said softly, leaning up and placing a kiss on his nose. He gave a soft hum in response, looking down at you with a love sick gaze. You just let out a giggle, gently taking his hand and leading him to the living room for a night in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	23. Bottles of Bourbon (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have had a little bit too much to drink, and now you’re stuck in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, drinking, anxiety, depression, and insecurities and tooth rotting fluff

You sat cross legged on your bed, mascara streaking down your face. You stared at yourself in the full length mirror on the other side of the room, a bottle of bourbon in your hand. You’d arrived home an hour ago from partying with some friends to an empty apartment. Tsuki and Tessa were at Tom’s parents house for the night, since the two of you had decided to go out with friends. The two of you had gotten split up at some point, the girls going to a party while the boys went to another pub.

You took a swig from the bottle, eyes taking in your rough appearance. You thought back to all the gorgeous women that had been at the bar before you split, including your friend and Tom’s co-star Zendaya. They were all so much prettier than you, not to mention skinnier and more fit. You were just a mess. You struggled with staying fit, your depression often keeping you holed up in the apartment when you weren’t working. You had a problem with stress eating, barely managing to stay as skinny as you were.

You sniffled as a fresh set of tears ran down your cheeks, taking in everything you saw. Your dress was an absolute mess as it lay crumpled on the floor, your lacy bra and panties slowly getting uncomfortable. You ran your fingers through the messy curls that you put in your hair, noticing that most of them had fallen out. You took another gulp of the bourbon, deciding to get up and get a tub of ice cream out of the fridge.

As you walked to the kitchen, your mind wandered, wondering why Tom was even with you. You weren’t all that pretty, you weren’t famous, and you weren’t very smart. You worked as a secretary most days at a law firm, the rest of your time spent as an amateur editor for small writers. You couldn’t compare to the women Tom worked with or were around in Hollywood. You didn’t know why he had chosen you over all the women that would have been ten times better for him. Not to mention all the baggage you had. You had been mentally, verbally, and physically abused as a child, leading to severe depression and anxiety, as well as post traumatic stress disorder. You often felt like you were a burden, pulling everyone down with your constant low states and large amount of insecurities. 

A sigh slipped past your lips as you stumbled into the kitchen, setting the bottle of bourbon on the counter as you pulled open the freezer, grabbing the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream that was sitting in the door. You glanced at the other fridge door, debating whether to grab a bottle of beer as well. You decided not, seeing as you still had half the bottle of bourbon left. Grabbing a spoon and the bottle, you made your way over to the couch, not caring that you were still in just your undergarments.

You could hear drunken laughter down the hall, another sigh escaping as you opened the carton and dug in, sticking the spoon full of sugary goodness in your mouth. You savored the sweet taste of the ice cream and slight bitterness of the chocolate, letting out a soft hum at the comfort it brought you. You ignored the jostling of the door knob, too focused on your self loathing to care. 

The door swung open, Tom’s chuckles and goodbyes wafting into the room before the door was shut and the apartment was once more filled with silence. You heard the sound of Tom’s keys hitting the bowl, his shoes thudding on the floor as he removed them. You took a large swig of bourbon, attempting to wipe the black streaks off your cheek and onto the back of your hand.

“Hey babe.” You said softly, turning around and plastering a smile on your face. Your eyes raked over his appearance, biting back a sigh. He always looked so good, too good for him to be dating someone as ugly as you. You quickly blinked away the tears, keeping the smile on your face as Tom turned around.

“Hey love, how was the party?” He asked, smile wide as he walked over to you. You grabbed the blanket that had been abandoned on the couch, pulling it over your lap as he sat down beside you.

“It was ok.” You said with a shrug, looking down at the bottle of bourbon in your hand. You could tell Tom wasn’t as drunk as you, probably having sobered up some before coming home. You watched as Tom’s hand came into view, fingers wrapping around the bottle and gently removing it from you hand.

“How much have you drank?” He asked softly, warm breath against your shoulder as he pulled you close. He nuzzled into your neck, placing gentle kisses as he waited for your answer. You let out a sigh, fiddling with your hands as you kept your gaze on the bottle.

“Just a few… bottles.” You mumbled, sniffling quietly. “I mean, it was at least an hour before I started drinking again, so I sobered up a little.” You said, giving him a weak smile as you turned to face him. His brows furrowed in concern, his hand coming up to cup your cheek, thumb brushing against your skin.

“What’s wrong love?” He whispered, his voice as sweet as honey and laced with concern. His chocolate eyes stared into yours, love and concern radiating off of him. You swallowed down the lump that was forming, eyes burning with a new wave of tears. You didn’t deserve the man in front of you, images of all the pretty women from the bar and party flashing through your head. 

“I don’t deserve you.” The words slipped past your lips before you could stop them, tears starting to stream down your cheeks. “I’m not famous, I’m not pretty, I’m not super fit and confident. I hate large crowds and suffer from social anxiety. I’m too depressed half the time to leave the apartment.” A sob wracked through your body, voice breaking as your walls crumbled. “You live your life in the spotlight and I feel like I’m just dragging you down. Just being a burden. You deserve someone who’s as pretty as you and you can take with you everywhere and—“

You were cut off by Tom’s lips against yours. The kiss was sweet, his lips tasting of mint and alcohol. You melted into him as his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your heart raced in your chest, his skin burning against yours. Your noses brushed against each other as he pulled away, forehead resting on yours.

“Y/N, you are absolutely gorgeous. I don’t care that you don’t attend every event with me. I don’t care that you don’t have a six pack and a super skinny figure. I don’t mind staying in when you’re upset. I don’t mind avoiding large crowds to keep you comfortable. As long as I have you, I will be happy. You make me happy. You make me whole. You are my heart, my home.” He gently cupped your face, lips brushing against yours as he smiled. Your skin tingled where his skin made contact, your cheeks burning a bright red at his words. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

You felt your breath hitch in your throat, a fresh set of tears rolling down your cheeks at his words. Your heart swelled with pure love, stomach fluttering with butterflies. You reached up, cupping the back of his neck and pulling his lips to yours.

“My angel. My darling. My sweet baby girl.” He said between kisses, his hands slowly moving to your waist. He pulled you into his lap, smiling against your lips as he held you close. “You are perfect, my love.”

A happy sob escaped as you wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face against him. Maybe it was the alcohol making you so emotional, but you wouldn’t trade this feeling of joy for anything as you felt his arms wrap around you, hugging you tight to his chest as he continued to whisper all the things he loved about you into your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I wrote this during an emotional night, so this has some of my own feelings in it. I didn’t want to edit too much of the raw stuff out when I wrote this, so this is the final product.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	24. Peter Parker Blurb #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvellousparkerpeter asked:
> 
> Oooo oooo for fluffy Friday can I get prompt 2 from list 2 with Peter? With him finding the reader after the snap and just fluffy comfort cuddles now that they know they’re both safe 💖 thanks Lolo love you
> 
> Comforting Fluff Started Prompt #2: “It’s over now! It’s all gone. Don’t worry you’re gonna be okay now, just look at me and take some deep breaths.”

It was finally over.

Thanos was defeated and everyone that had been dusted 5 years ago had been brought back.

Peter swung across Queens in silence, his heart aching at his most current loss. His eyes scanned the streets, looking for a familiar face among the crowds of the newly homeless. He had already checked her home, having found it empty of her belongings and filled with those of a strangers. He spotted a familiar black sweatshirt, locks of her (Y/H/C) hair peeking out from under the hood. She was curled up in a lonely alley, far from the large crowds of panicking people. He swung down, landing with a soft thud in front of her.

“Y/N?” He asked softly, being careful not to startle her. She looked up, her (Y/E/C) irises wide with fear. His heart aches as he moved over to her, kneeling down and pulling her into his arms. Carefully, he lifted her up, swinging away from the large crowds. His heart raced in his chest as he found the top of a quiet building, landing and gently setting her on her feet.

 **“It’s over now! It’s all gone. Don’t worry you’re gonna be okay now, just look at me and take some deep breaths.”** He whispered, holding her close to himself. He gently pushed the hood down, running his fingers through her soft hair to help try and calm her down. Soft sobs wracked through her body as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight against herself.

“All.. all my stuff is gone a-and there were strangers, and there were so many people. It was so loud and scary a-and…” She whimpered, burying her face against the metal suit he wore.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll figure things out, but what matters is your safe. We’re safe.”

She sniffled as she looked up at him, her eyes wide as she took a few shaky breaths. He could tell she was still afraid, and his chest ached at how scared she was. He placed a gentle kiss against her warm lips, warmth and comfort filling every nerve in his body.

“I know somewhere we can stay for a bit.” He whispered against her lips, his hand coming up to gently cup her cheek.

“Ok. Can… can we go there?” She whispered, her eyes looking into his. He gave a small nod, placing another kiss against her lips before picking her up and swinging off towards Bleecker street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this is what my brain came up with. I don’t know if you would consider these cuddles or an extended hug, but I didn’t want to make this overly long lolz. I feel this is a bit angsty as well 😂. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	25. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parkersvibes asked:
> 
> prompt list C - 14. “You’re it. You’re the one. I don’t want anyone else. Ever.” with either haz or tom please (: thank youuuu i love your writing
> 
> Fluff Prompts 2019 Prompt #14: “You’re it. You’re the one. I don’t want anyone else. Ever.”

You were curled up on the sofa, Monty by your side as you read a book. Your boyfriend Harrison had gone out with his friends for the day, leaving you alone in your shared apartment. The sun was slowly setting as you turned the page, glasses sitting on the bridge of your nose.

Your phone vibrating pulled you out of your book, gaze moving over to the armrest where it sat.

 _From_ :  _Haz 💕_

_Omw home love._

Your lips pulled up into a smile as you typed back a quick response, setting your phone down and heading to the kitchen. You had a special dinner planned for your 4 year anniversary, something Harrison didn’t have often. You pulled out everything you needed, quickly getting to work as your heart started to race in your chest. You thought about your relationship up until now, a large smile on your face as you hummed.

Time passed and the door to the apartment soon opened, Monty whining happily as his owner was finally home.

“Babe? Where are you?”

“In the kitchen love!” You hummed, pulling the pots and pans off the heat to let them simmer. You turned around as he walked into the kitchen, a nervous smile on his face.

“Is everything alright?” You asked, noticing his hands shoved into his pockets as he moved over to you. Your brows furrowed in concern as your eyes met his beautiful blues, watching his nerves slowly melt away.

“Yea, yea. It’s just, well. We’ve been together for four years now.” Harrison said softly, gently taking one of your hands in his, his gaze falling to your joined hands as his lips pulled up into a smile. “And they have been the best 4 years of my life. I don’t know what I would do without your gorgeous smile and beautiful laugh, your warm hugs and comforting presence. You’ve completely wormed your way into my heart.  **You’re it. You’re the one. I don’t want anyone else. Ever.** I couldn’t bear ever losing you.”

You silently listened with a watery smile as his eyes met yours once more. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair before sinking down to one knee and reaching back into his pocket. Your heart stopped, lump forming in your throat as he pulled out a black box and flipped it open, a gorgeous diamond ring nestled safely inside. Joy erupted in your chest as a sob slipped past your lips.

“Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?” He asked softly, his eyes filled with hope as he looked up at you. You nodded, unable to form words as your chest bubbled with joy. His lips pulled up into a smile as he stood back up, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it on your finger. Once he was done, you grabbed his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

“I love you so much.” You muttered against his lips as your hands traveled to his hair. He pulled you against his chest, his strong arms shaking around your waist as he kissed you once more.

“I love you too. Always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	26. Peter Parker Blurb #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> can you do a list a 31? where the reader has been really down for a while so peter parker gets her a puppy?
> 
> 30 Day Fluff Prompts #31: Getting a puppy/kitten

You groaned as you straightened up, your back and neck stiff from being hunched over at your desk. You had been working on an essay for your English class. Your professor wanted a 10 page paper plus a bibliography by Monday, and it was currently late Sunday night. You had spent most of the weekend working to try and help pay for the apartment you shared with your boyfriend Peter.

As much as you loved your boyfriend, being a superhero wasn’t exactly a steady paying job. He often did photography work when he could, selling the pictures he had ‘caught’ of Spider-man in action or other photos he had taken to newspapers and online news sites. That left you to often pick up the slack when you needed to. Though, sometimes there was a check in your mailbox for a large sum of money from a certain billionaire, which you always returned. It eventually turned to the money just appearing in your account.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as you heard the bedroom window opening, followed by a soft thud and grunt. A smile spread as the butterflies in your stomach already started going crazy. 3 years and he still caused butterflies.

“Peter?” You called softly, pushing away from the desk and standing up. You heard another grunt in response followed by what sounded like a puppy barking. You furrowed your brow as you made your way to the bedroom. You heard Peter shushing something as you got closer, followed by what sounded like a dog whining.

“Babe?” You asked as you peeled into the room. You stopped dead in your tracks as you saw the small yellow fluff ball in Peter’s hands. He looked up at you, pulling his mask off and giving you a sheepish smile.

“Uh, hey.” He said softly, his cheeks tinted a light pink. He held the puppy out in front of him, shifting nervously on his feet. “I, uh, I got you a puppy. Her name’s Bella.”

You slowly approached Peter, gently taking the small cutie out of his hands and holding her close. “Oh my god, Peter, she’s adorable.” You cooed, scratching Bella under the chin.

Peter visibly relaxed, a large smile appearing as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I was so worried you were going to be upset.”

You shook your head as you looked up at him, your smile matching his. “Peter, babe, this is the sweetest thing ever.” You said softly, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He hummed softly as he nuzzled into your neck, smiling as he watched you welcome the furry addition to your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how to end it, but here we go!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	27. Peter Parker Blurb #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvelrreigns asked:
> 
> Hi lovely!! I'm gonna ask for 2 if that's alright? I'll do them in different asks though! For the first, could you do 11- Road Trip from prompt list A for Peter Parker? :)
> 
> 30 Day Fluff Prompts #11: Road Trip

You yawned and stretched as you stepped out of the car, glad to have finally made it to your rental home. You and Peter had decided to go on a road trip, and one of your stops was Myrtle Beach, mostly because you had always wanted to go but never could. It was late when the two of you arrived as you looked out at the ocean, taking in the way the moon shined on the surface of the water.

Peter had already gone inside, having taken the luggage with him while you stretched your limbs. You spotted a set of stairs that led down to the beach, a smile tugging at your lips as you made your way over. You kicked off your shoes at the top of the stairs, tugging off your socks and tossing them aside before descending down to the beach.

The sand was warm beneath your bare feet, toes sinking into the sand as you walked down towards the water. A light breeze blew past, the scent of salt water wafting through the air. You took in the beauty of it all, the sand growing damp as you got closer to the sea. The ocean’s water slowly lapped at your skin, warmth spreading as you slowly moved deeper in.

You heard soft footsteps behind you, slowly getting louder as they approached. You turned around, smiling as you saw Peter running to catch up.

“Hey.” He said softly as he slowed down, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his chest.

“Hey.” You said in response, smiling as you looked up at him. “Isn’t it gorgeous?”

“It is.” He hummed as he looked around, the breeze tousling his curls. You turned around in his hold, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair. You admired the way the moonlight kissed his skin. You could see the definition in his face, the sharpness in his jaw and the faint freckles that decorated his nose and cheeks. You ran your thumb over his messy brow, gaze filled with adoration as you watched him. He turned to look down at you, his smile soft and loving.

“But it’s not as gorgeous as you.” He whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips against yours. A pleasant tingling warmth spread from his touch, a giggle escaping as you leaned in, closing the gap between you. His lips were warm and soft, the faint taste of coffee and mint still lingering behind.

“Not as gorgeous as you.” You whispered against his lips, letting out a soft giggle as he rolled his eyes. He gently took your hand in his, fingers lacing together as he led you back up to the house, leading you inside for a night of passion bathed in moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this hun. 😂 I hope you enjoyed this and maybe I’ll make a smut mini series because this gave me many naughty ideas 😂 Love you! 💕
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	28. The Problem with Heartbreak (Fuckboy!Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re in love with your best friend and roommate, but how much longer can you take his one night stands?

You stirred awake from your peaceful slumber, the sound of moans from across the hall thick in the air. You groaned, rolling over and covering your ears with a pillow. You had an exam early in the morning, having gone to bed early to get enough rest. The last thing you needed was to listen to your roommate fuck his most recent conquest all through the night until you’d finally get to leave the apartment again for the day.

Your chest tightened as you heard Tom moan, your stomach churning. Not getting enough sleep was bad, but what was worse was having to listen to the man you love get pleasure from other women. You had already come to terms with the fact that you’d never be good enough or pretty enough, having seen the bombshells Tom usually brought home. You looked like a steaming pile of garbage compared to them. You were a college student, unable to afford to make yourself look like a goddess. You didn’t have the time to get that little bit of fat off that resulted from stress. You were still skinny, but not as skinny as the women Tom brought home.

You surrendered on your conquest to get more sleep, sliding out of bed and slipping your feet into your slippers. Standing up, you walked out of your room, not caring if the noise you made interrupted their little session. They had woken you up, so it was only fair to make your presence known. 

Swallowing the lump in your throat from the hand slowly ripping your broken, bleeding heart out of your chest, you dug through the fridge, looking for that sweet liquid that helped suppress these feelings you harbored for your roommate. Pulling out a cider, you swiftly opened it, chugging a quarter of the bottle as you headed back to your bedroom. You were a lightweight, so a little bit of alcohol always seemed to help you relax and get some sleep on nights like these. 

They only seemed to get louder though as you stopped outside your bedroom. Having had enough and wanting to get a good night's sleep, you chugged down the rest of the bottle without a second thought, the warm burn of alcohol starting to flood your veins as you turned around. You stared at the door, contemplating exactly how you were going to kick this bitch out so you could get some rest.

Minutes passed as you were soon pulled out of your thoughts by a shrill moan. With a huff, you walked up to Tom’s door, banging on it loudly.

“Ya know, some of us have a college career that they’ve gotta get up at six in the morning for and can’t spend all night listening to two rabbits fucking!” You yelled through the door, arm dropping down to your side with another huff, You turned back towards your room as silence now blanketed the apartment, a proud smile on your face as you walked back into your room and shut the door.

Your exam went well the next day, despite having been woken up in the middle of the night. With a newfound boost of confidence, you smiled as you walked down the hallway of your apartment building, a slice of victory cheesecake in hand. Sliding your key into the door, you unlocked it and pushed the door open, dropping your bag by the door as you walked in. 

The soft sound of the AC filled your ears as you shuffled around, searching for a fork to use. You were proud of yourself for doing how you felt was well on your final, as well as not letting yourself suffer through another sleepless night. With a smile, you pulled out a fork you found, opening the plastic container and digging into the cheesecake.

“Oh look, the roommate that interrupted my fun.”

You rolled your eyes as you looked over, watching as a blonde woman who uses way too much self tanner leaned against the wall. She was thin, the thin Tom seemed to prefer, with plenty of curves and a large bust. She was wearing one of Tom’s shirts, which caused your stomach to twist up in knots.

“Oh look, the one night stand that woke me up.” You retorted, a smirk tugging at your lips. “Ya know, you should probably get going before Tom comes home. It’ll hurt less.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes before her lips pulled up in a smirk. “At least I’m fuckable in his eyes. Unlike you.” 

That was a sore spot, your chest tightening as a surge of icy pain shot through you. You tried your best not to grimace, but you could tell she knew what her words had done.

“I mean, look at you,” she started, slinking over to you like a predator to its prey, “your hair is a mess, you have acne, you don’t wear makeup, and you’re fat.” She said, a satisfied smirk on her face. You didn’t think of yourself as fat, but it still stung like a knife through the chest. Your eyes burned with tears, but you quickly blinked them away, swallowing down the lump forming in your throat.

“You really should leave before Tom gets home.” You muttered, turning your back to her and setting the barely eaten cheesecake on the counter. Taking a slow, deep breath, you forced a smile on your face, turning around and patting her on the shoulder. “Tonight is our movie night, so you are not welcome to stick around.”

You brushed past her, ignoring the smirk that still adorned her face as you grabbed your bag and headed to your room, shutting and locking the door behind you. You could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen, and you knew she wasn’t going to leave until Tom told her to.

You tossed your bag on the bed, your reflection catching your eye in the mirror across the room. You looked yourself over, a pit of self hatred building in your stomach. She was right after all. There was nothing attractive about you. You still had that little bit of baby fat on you, having tried everything that was healthy to get rid of it and failed. You still suffered from acne, a result of your family genetically having extremely oily skin. You never had time to ‘paint your face,’ as others put it, nor did you often get time for a haircut.

You quickly turned your back to the mirror before you could continue to fall down that bottomless pit, pulling out your history textbook and studying for your upcoming exam.

Hours passed as you stayed holed up in your room, waiting patiently for Tom to get home and kick the blonde chick out. The time slowly ticked away, growing closer to when your movie night was supposed to start, and so far the apartment had been quiet. Tom usually shouted a hello when he got home, letting you know that he was back. Checking the time, you decided to go and investigate, wondering if maybe he was just a bit late.

You quietly peeked out of your room, noticing the lights on in the living room. This piqued your curiosity as you quietly tiptoed out of your room. Your chest ached as you heard soft gasping, slowly making your way towards the living room and gazing around the corner.

Pain.

Hot, searing pain.

That’s all you felt as you watched the blonde from earlier grind against Tom on the couch. You quickly made your way back to your bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind you. You grit your teeth as you made your way over to your closet, every breath sending a harsh pain through your chest. There was a gaping hole where your heart once was, every vein bleeding in agony as you threw the duffle bag on your bed and started throwing clothes into it.

Three knocks pounded on your door, echoing through your room as salty tears slid down your cheeks. You did your best to ignore it, zipping the duffle bag shut and grabbing your backpack, sliding your laptop and wallet inside.

“Y/N? Is everything alright?” His voice asked through the door, a sound as sweet as honey. The pain throbbed in your chest at the reminder, ice slowly chilling over your broken heart and leaving you cold and empty. 

“Yea. Everything’s fine.” You lied, tongue thick with your cries. You tried to swallow down the lump in your throat as you heard hushed voices behind the door, followed by him sighing and walking away. You continued your packing, texting the only friend you could trust in a moment like this. 

You packed as much as you could, tearing out a piece of paper and leaving a note laying on your bed. Picking up your bags, you cracked open your door, checking that the coast was clear before walking out. You took the apartment key off your key ring, setting it on the kitchen counter before walking out the front door with no intention of ever returning.

* * *

Tom woke the next morning with a pounding headache and an empty bed. He had sent the blonde home in the middle of the night, guilt eating away at him for picking what was once a one night stand over his best friend on their movie night. He groaned as he sat up, slipping out from under his sheets and stretching.

He drowned himself in sex to distract himself from the one thing he wanted but could never have: You. In his eyes, you were perfection. It didn’t matter that you still struggled with acne or rarely wore makeup, because you were always showing everyone who you really are. You were way out of his league, and he felt you could do so much better than some fuckboy who drowns themselves in sex rather than confronting their feelings. His heart ached at the thought of him hurting you last night, having tossed aside your weekly movie night for some girl who meant nothing to him..

He slowly stood up with a yawn, deciding to go and apologize before things got worse. His heart was heavy with guilt as he made the short walk to your room, gently pushing the door open. His stomach dropped as he found it empty of most of your belongings, a single note addressed to him sitting on your bed.

He made his way over, dread settling in his stomach as he picked up and read the note, pain and guilt immediately washing over him as he read it again.

_ Tom, _

_ I can’t do this anymore. I’ve fallen in love with you and I can’t sit here and listen to you rip my heart out every night anymore. Goodbye Thomas. _

_ Y/N _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! So, this was 100% just pure angst. I’m sorry, but also not sorry.
> 
> Maybe I’ll do a part 2! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	29. Tom Holland Blurb #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvelrreigns asked:
> 
> Could you also do 11 “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” from prompt list c with Tom? Love you and your writing
> 
> Fluff Prompts 2019 Prompt #11: “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

You let out a happy hum as you snuggled into Tom, your hand warm in his as he held it. He gently played with your fingers on your other hand as the two of you laid on the couch watchng a movie.

 **“I like the way your hand fits in mine.”**  Tom whispered softly, nuzzling into your neck. Your cheeks burned, lips turning up into a smile as you gently squeezed his hand. You could feel him smiling against your neck as he started to pepper your skin with kisses. You let out a giggle as he gently nipped at the skin, pulling you tighter against his chest.

“Toooooom.” You giggled as you squirmed in his hold. His lips continued to attack your neck, gently latching on to your sensitive spot and drawing out a moan from your lips. Your face flushed as you turned to look at him, heart racing and skin on fire. “Baaabe, I’m still sore from earlier.”

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your lips, gently rubbing his nose against yours. “I know, but teasing you is so much fun.” He said with a sly grin. You gently hit his chest, face burning.

“Asshole.” You grumbled, pouring and turning your attention back to the TV.

“Yea, but I’m your asshole.” He chuckled, his hand squeezing yours as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is short, but so cute. I had so much fun writing this one as well. Hope you enjoyed babe!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	30. Tom Holland Blurb #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> devin-marie asked:
> 
> Hey lovely! (I meant to send this in earlier whoops I’m a hot mess) can I get list A 8 & 9 with Tom? (Ideally at the same time because it’s what I need in my life 😂) thank you darling!!
> 
> 30 Day Fluff Prompts #8: Wearing each other’s clothes.
> 
> 30 Day Fluff Prompts #9: Date Night

It was date night as you laid curled up on the couch in one of Tom’s shirts and a pair of your lace panties. Tom had left a few minutes ago to pick up the take out, leaving you home alone with Tessa until he returned. You played with the hem of the shirt as your eyes stayed glued to the screen, small smile pulling at your lips.

The sound of the front door opening pulled you from your thoughts. You sat up with a smile as Tess jumped off the couch and ran over to Tom.

“I’m back with the food darling.” He said, cooing as he bent over to pet Tessa. You slipped off the couch, walking over to him with a smile. His gaze turned to you, eyes scanning over your form. You moved closer with a smile, gently kissing his cheek as you took the food from him.

“I’ll get the plates and drinks if you’ll find something for us to watch.” You said with a smile, turning and walking towards the kitchen. You set the bag of Chinese on the counter, moving over to the cupboard and pulling out a few plates. You prepared both of your plates, humming softly to yourself as you took them into the living room and set them on the coffee table. You brushed past Tom on your way back to the kitchen, a smirk tugging at your lips as you noticed him watching your ass as you walked back into the kitchen.

“What about Love Island?” You heard Tom ask as you pulled the wine out of the fridge.

“Love Island is fine babe.” You replied as you grabbed two wine glasses and poured you both a glass. You returned to the living room, handing Tom his glass before sitting down beside him. The two of you sat in silence while you ate as you watched the show. You finished your plate before Tom, leaning back against the couch as the show continued on. You shivered a bit as the cool air brushed against your skin, reaching for the blanket and pulling it across your lap.

Tom’s arm soon wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his side as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“I love seeing you in my clothes.” He muttered against your hair, your lips pulling up into a smile as you looked up into his warm chocolate gaze.

“I love wearing your clothes.” You whispered back, leaning up and brushing your lips against his. “They smell like you.”

He let out a soft chuckle as he placed a gentle kiss against your lips, placing a kiss on the top of your nose as well. You snuggled into his side as both of you turned your attention back to the TV, playing with the ring that sat on your left ring finger.


	31. Tom Holland Blurb #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> can I have 8 and 12 from prompt list a with tom pls. love your writing!!
> 
> 30 Day Fluff Prompts #8: Wearing the other’s clothes.
> 
> 30 Day Fluff Prompts #12: Back Hugs

You hummed softly as you stirred the spaghetti sauce, a smile spread across your face as you snuggled into one Tom’s sweatshirts. Tom was in the living room reading over a new script while you cooked, Tessa sprawled across his lap. You couldn’t help but let out a giggle as you thought about him, his nose scrunched up in concentration.

You let out a squeal as two strong arms were suddenly wrapped around your waist, back pressed against a toned chest.

“What were ya giggling about, love?” Tom muttered as he nuzzled into your neck, his soft curls tickling your cheek.

“I was thinking about how adorable you are when you’re concentrating.” You replied, placing a kiss on his head as he chuckled against your neck.

“Not as adorable as you.” He said softly, pressing kisses across the skin of your neck. You blushed as he nipped at your sensitive spot, biting back a moan.

“Toooom, babe, I’m cooking.” You whined, pout tugging at your lips as you looked at him. He just chuckled as he pulled you closer to him, resting his head on your shoulder.

“Alright, alright. I won’t tease you anymore. For now.”


	32. Tom Holland Blurb #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvelrreigns asked:
> 
> Hi lovely! You think you could do something with Tom where they're apart because he's filming a movie and they're facetiming at night and Tom's a bit horny so he asks his gf to strip for him and he does the same for her? Up to you if they do anything further!

“ _Hey lovey._ ” Tom said as you answered the facetime call. You gave him a smile as his gaze took in your appearance. You were wearing one of Tom’s t shirts and a pair of pajama shorts.

“Hey bubs.” You replied, voice heavy with sleep as you yawned.

“ _Sorry, I forgot how late it is over there._ ” Tom said with a frown. “ _I just miss you._ ”

“I miss you too Tom.” You said softly, rolling over onto your back. “How’s the press tour going?”

 _“It’s, uh, going well.”_  He said, shifting awkwardly. “ _Can I ask a favor of you darling?”_

“Of course.” You said with another yawn, smiling as you watched a smirk creep into Tom’s face.

 _“Can you strip for me?”_ Hesaid, biting his lower lip with a mischievous grin. You squirmed as a pang of arousal went straight to your core. Your face flushed a bright red as you nodded.

“Will you strip for me in return?” You asked as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. He chuckled and nodded, shifting once more.

A shy smile crept across your face as you stood up, perching your phone on the nightstand. You took a few steps back so he could see all of you as you slowly pulled the shirt up and over your head. You shivered as the cool air brushed against your skin, nipples growing hard against the cold. Your body buzzed with energy as you watched Tom smile, his gaze full of love and lust.

“ _Play with your breasts for me, angel._ ” He said softly, his voice low and dripping with need. You felt your body heat up at the command, your core twisting with arousal once more. You gently cupped your breasts, hands warm against the cool air in the room. You let out a groan as you gently squeezed them, fingers traveling up and pinching your nipples.

“ _Fuck_.” He groaned , his tongue darting out to lick at his lips.  _“You have too many clothes on still.”_

Your cheeks burned as you hooked your fingers in the band of your shorts, slowly sliding them down your legs. Your walls clenched as the growing wet spot was met with cool air, a shiver running through your body.

_“Panties too love.”_

You slowly removed your panties, the cool air hitting your swollen, wet labia. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth as a soft moan slipped past your lips. You straightened up, body hot with arousal and buzzing with need, and all you had done was strip for him.

“ _God, you’re absolutely gorgeous baby._ ” He moaned, his gaze soft as he took in your naked glory. You squirmed as his eyes darkened with lust, body tingling under his gaze. You slowly moved over to your phone, picking it up off the stand and laying back on the bed.

“It’s your turn now.” You said softly, blushing furiously as you but your lip once more. The corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, watching as he moved around and propped his phone up on the nightstand next to the hotel bed. He stepped back, wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. You squeezed your thighs together as his bulge came into view, mind going wild with all the things you wanted to do to him.

You watched closely as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Every inch he exposed of his toned torso sent another wave of arousal to your core, rubbing your thighs together to try and ease the growing need between your legs.

A glint of mischief shined in his chocolate orbs, his smirk growing wider. He slipped his thumbs under the band of his boxer briefs, ever so slowly pulling them down. A whine slipped past your lips as he continued to tease you, causing him to chuckle.

“ _Something wrong love?_ ” He asked, stopping what he was doing. Your lips pulled down into a frown, eyes pleading for him to continue.

“I wanna see all of you.” You whimpered, hand traveling down between your thighs and brushing against your arousal soaked folds. His lips pulled up into a smile, and in one swift move, his shaft was free of its confines, red and twitching with need. A bead of pre was already collecting at the tip, your tongue darting out to lick at your lips.

“ _I wish you were here so I could feel your amazing tongue on my cock._ ” Tom groaned as his hand wrapped around his shaft. His thumb brushed over the head, spreading his precum along the head and down throbbing member. He moved back over to his phone, picking it up and laying down on the bed.

You squirmed on top of the sheets, moaning as you slipped a finger through your folds. Tom groaned in response, pulling his lip between his teeth.

“ _Play with yourself for me baby. I wanna hear your beautiful moans._ ”

Your cheeks burned as you slipped a finger inside, a soft gasping escaping as you curled your finger and brushed against that sensitive spot against your walls. You used your palm to spread your folds, your skin brushing against your swollen clit and sending a spark of pleasure coursing through you. You slowly started to pump your finger, the hell of your palm rubbing against your clit. You let out a moan, louder than the last as the knot in your core grew tighter.

“ _That’s it. Just like that_.” Tom moaned, his lips slightly parted as his breathing grew heavy. Your fingers continued as your gaze stayed on Tom, taking in just how gorgeous he was. Your eyes traced along his defined jaw, slowly moving up to his lips, slightly swollen from biting them. God you wanted to kiss them, feel them in your most intimate places. The knot tightened more at these thoughts, moans escaping as you slipped another finger inside.

You moved up to his nose, heart swelling with adoration at its slight crookedness. Your walls clenched as you heard another moan slip past Tom’s lips, body buzzing as you quickly approached your high.

You moved up to his messy brow, biting your lip as the urge to fix it washed over you. A curl fell down in front of it, pulling your gaze to his hair. You just wanted to run your fingers through his soft curls, gently tugging at them as he fucked you into oblivion.

You finally met his gaze with your own, gasping softly at the emotions swirling in his warm chocolate eyes.

“Fuck, I’m close.” You moaned as the knot grew impossibly tighter at the love and adoration coming from his gaze.

“ _Cum for me angel._ ” He said softly, his lips pulling up into a smile. The knot snapped at his words, waves of pleasure coursing through your veins as your body shook with your orgasm. You did your best to keep your gaze on his as you watched his face scrunch up in pleasure, his eyes screwing shut as moans and curses slipped past his lips as he hit his own high.

Your chest heaved as your orgasm subsided, leaving you in the beautiful warmth of your after glow. Slipped tugged at your conscious as you gazed at Tom, a lazy smile spread across your face. His breathing was heavy as he relaxed, his eyes opening to look at yours.

“ _Shit. That was amazing_.” He muttered, looking down at the mess he made on his chest. Your eyes drooped as you giggled, a happy sigh slipping past your lips.

“I love you Tommy.” You whispered, a lovesick smile crossing your face. He chuckled softly as his gaze focused back on you.

“I love you too angel. Now go get some rest. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” He said softly, voice as sweet as honey and dripping with his love for you. You gave a small nod, mumbling a soft goodnight before turning off the light and setting your phone down on the nightstand.

“ _Goodnight my love._ ” Tom chuckled softly, his voice drifting from your phone and filling the room before he hung up.

You smiled as you drifted back off to sleep, dreams filled with Tom and domestic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this took a few hours to write. I had to take breaks occasionally because of hand cramps from typing and editing and re-editing lolz 😂 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed babe!
> 
> Btw, changed it to press tour cause it’s the most recent thing and I couldn’t help it cause I kept thinking about him in those damn blue pants.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	33. We Have Chemistry (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re assigned a group project in Chemistry, and the boy you are crushing on happens to be in your group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU Prompt: Group project (deliverusfromsburb on Tumblr)
> 
> Warnings: Angst, fluff, violence, more angst, mentions of rape and blood

I let out a sigh as my night class finally finished, quickly shoving my books in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I was so done with this day, but I still had to meet up with my Chemistry group for a group project. We were meeting at the campus library for a few hours to lay down an outline of what we wanted to do and assign everyone tasks. 

Unfortunately, I ended up in a group with the guy that I have a huge crush on. My best friend Allison seemed ecstatic about it. She went on and on about how I should just talk to him tonight after we were done with our project work. 

_ "You should ask him on a date!" Allison said as she sat in front of me in her desk chair. "Then you two can be the adorable couple you were destined to be!" She teased, gently poking me in the side. _

_ I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in response. "It's not that easy Allison. I get all nervous and stuttery in front of him. It's embarrassing." I groaned, burying my head in my hands. "I'd be better off skydiving than trying to ask him on a date." _

I ran my hands over my face as I remembered that conversation, my stomach twisting up in knots at the thought of asking him out. There was no way I was ever going to be able to do that. I'd already resigned myself to loving him from afar. 

With a groan, I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder before opening the library door and walking in. I gave the student working at the desk a small nod as I walked past her into the library, heading for the tables. I was a few minutes early, my hands growing clammy as I walked over to an empty table, setting my bag on it and sitting down. I didn't do well in group projects, especially if we have to present it. I somehow always ended up being the one presenting it, my anxiety soaring through the roof with public speaking being a fear of mine. I was too nice to say no, however, as everyone would always be looking at me with expectant and hopeful eyes. 

I pulled my Chemistry book out my bag, as well as the papers our professor gave us about the project, starting to go over and take notes out of the book that we would need while I waited. Time passed, students coming in and out of the library, but never anyone in my group. With a sigh, I checked the time, noticing it was already an hour past when we were supposed to meet. I had already managed to take notes for half the stuff in the project, running my fingers through my hair as I looked over what was left.

“Fucking great.” I mumbled to myself, resigning to finishing up the notes before heading back to my apartment. Another hour passed, not even Peter showing up for the meeting. With a yawn, I pulled out the rest of my homework, deciding to get it done as well.

Time passed, the sky growing darker with each passing hour. My eyelids grew heavy, threatening to close and never open again. With a yawn, I cleaned up my work space, shoving all my things back into my bag and standing up. I stretched my arms over my head, back letting out a satisfying crack. I sighed, bending over and grabbing my bag, tossing it over my shoulder and heading out of the library. 

It was rather late as I walked home, the only light coming from the street lamps and passing cars, the occasional window lit up in the buildings I walked past. The air was slightly chilly, pulling my jacket closer to my body to keep myself warm. The familiar sounds of the city drifted through the air along with my footsteps against the sidewalk. My stomach churned, arms wrapping around my waist as an uneasy feeling washed over me. The hair raised up on the back of my neck, a chill running down my spine. I felt like I was being watched, like I was being followed. I picked up my pace, faintly hearing another set of footsteps behind me. I swallowed nervously, noticing a dimly lit alleyway ahead. Maybe I could shake him if I ran down that alley?

I took my chance as I turned the corner, picking my feet up and running down the thin space. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the person stop, their shadowy figure blocking the way I came from. They didn’t seem to be coming after me as I continued to run, my fear slowly dissipating as I turned to face forward again. I yelped as I hit something hard, falling back on my butt on the cold concrete.

“Look what we have here. A cute college girl on her way home.” A deep gruff voice said. I slowly looked up, a large man standing in front of me. I shuffled away, not caring that my clothes were getting dirty or the rocks that painfully dug into my palms. My back hit something else, quickly turning around to see the man who had been following me. He was shorter than the other, a bit wider built as well. He grabbed my upper arm, painfully pulling me up from the ground, a whimper of pain escaping past my lips.

“She’s quite a catch, ain’t she? How much do ya think we could sell ‘er for?” The other man said, amusement dripping from his tone. He roughly shoved me towards the other guy, pulling my bag off my back in the process. I stumbled forward, heart racing in my chest. The fear was starting to sink in, panic coating every nerve in my body. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, not wanting to please them with my tears.

“Oh, we could make a fortune off of her, but why don’t we have a little fun of our own.” The taller man said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol with an overlaying stench of body odor. My stomach churned at the smell, wanting to empty the contents of my stomach on the ground. I swallowed down the growing bile as he yanked me forward, causing me to stumble and fall to my knees. He grabbed my hair, painfully yanking my head back as he looked down at me with a sick grin. 

“Why don’t you show us what you can do?” He said with a disgusting glint in his eyes. I grit my teeth, pulling away and scrambling to get up. I managed to catch my footing, bolting towards the other guy with every intention to punch my way past him if I had to. Pain shot through my skull as I felt the tall guy grab my hair, forcefully pulling me back. Tears threatened to spill over as he turned me around, a snarl present as he glared at me.

“You ain’t getting away that easy.” He spat, his hand coming in contact with my cheek with a loud smack. Pain flooded my senses, a loud cry leaving my mouth as tears started to run down my cheeks. He let go of my hair, shoving me down onto the ground once more. “Now do as I said.”

Panic flooded through me once more, chest tightening in fear. I was struggling to get air in my lungs, but I looked up at him, trying to mask my emotions as I glared. “No.”

I let out another cry as pain engulfed my chest, a swift kick knocking all the air out of my lungs. Everything burned with fear as I struggled for air, each breath more painful than the last. I looked up to be greeted with another hand across the cheek, every nerve burning with pain in the shape of a hand. Fear painfully gripped at my chest as I struggled to get away from the tall man, the shorter one swiftly kicking me in the back, knocking me further onto the ground.

“Please just let me leave.” I begged, trying to pick myself up off the ground. I didn’t make it far before I was shoved back down, the bottom of a shoe pressing my face into the ground. Small rocks dug into my cheek, drawing small bits of blood as he pressed down harder, face still stinging from where he slapped me. 

“Oh, you aren’t going anywhere, sweet cheeks.”

“I believe she said to let her leave.” A third and strangely familiar voice piped up. There was the swooshing of air, followed by grunts as the pressure on my face left. I quickly scrambled to my feet, turning to high tail it out of the alleyway. I didn’t even turn around to see who my savior was, trying to get myself as far from these men as possible. My chest burned as I struggled for air, stumbling towards the entrance I came from as everything started to spin, stomach churning. I was quickly grabbed, overwhelmed by the same scent from before, making the urge to vomit even worse.

“You can’t save them all Spider-man.” I heard the short man say, eyes blowing wide in fear as my stomach flipped. A sharp pain radiated through my chest, the ability to breath getting even harder as every muscle tightened. I gasped for air as I watched Spider-man turn around, quickly webbing the man to the wall. His white eyes went wide as I fell to the ground, every ounce of strength slowly leaving my body. I could feel my shirt starting to stick to me, my gaze slowly drifting down to the knife sticking out of my chest. As if seeing it made it real, pain shot through every nerve in my body, only managing to let out a weak whimper as a cough wracked through me. Blood fell onto the ground below and dribbled down my chin, the taste of iron coating my tongue as I looked back up, hands shaking. 

“Y/N, everything’s going to be alright. You’re going to be alright. I… I’m just going to get you to Tony and he can help. Yea.” He rambled on, his hands sliding under my shoulder and helping me stand. My legs felt weak, unable to keep myself standing as I fell back down to my knees. His arm slipped under my legs as black started to enter my vision.

“Y/N, stay awake. Come on, your gonna make it.”

I struggled to lift my head, giving the masked hero a weak smile before the pain and exhaustion consumed me, my vision turning to black.

* * *

Cold. Everything felt cold and heavy, the dark filling every part of my vision. The air smelled of antiseptic, the faint scent of blood lingering, barely there but still ever present. Every muscle and bone in my body ached, a dull pain radiating from my chest. The faint sound of a machine beeping in the background drifted to my ears, soft breaths being heard nearby. 

I tried to move, the faint scratching of fabric felt against my skin as I slowly lifted my arm. I rubbed my eyes, lids heavy as I struggled to open them. Slowly, I managed to get them open, taking in my surroundings. I was in a white room, though it didn’t seem much like a hospital. The tech was too fancy to belong to a hospital. Slowly, I sat up, the dull pain turning sharp as I moved. I gave up with a cry, laying back down as I tried to gather my thoughts, trying to remember the events that led up to me laying in this bed.

My gaze wandered as bits and pieces came back, taking in the large amount of bandaging that covered my chest. I gently placed my fingers against it, wincing as pain radiated from where I touched. My attention was drawn to the IV stuck in the back of my hand, a chill running down my spine as I saw the needle disappear into my skin.

The sound of a door sliding open pulled me out of my thoughts, gaze drifting to the direction it came from. There in the doorway was the one and only Tony Stark, a small smile on his face as he walked into the room.

“Good, you’re awake.” He said, looking at the monitor that stood next to the bed. He mumbled something to himself before turning his attention back to you. My brows furrowed as I looked back at him, even more confused as to how I got here.

“You were stabbed.” He said simply, pointing to the bandage on my chest. I gasped, the memories of the night before rushing back. “You’re lucky. When the kid brought you here, you were barely holding on. Been out cold for a few days. He was getting really worried about you.”

“A… a few days?” I asked, barely able to speak above a whisper. My throat was scratchy, voice weak from waking up.

“Yep. Collapsed lung, internal bleeding. Lucky they didn’t get ya in the heart.” Tony said, patting your shoulder. He turned back towards the door, walking out. “I’ll tell Peter you’re awake.”

“Wait, Peter?” I asked, but it was too late as the door slid back closed. Sighing, I stared up at the ceiling, still trying to figure out how I got here. I faintly remembered a red and blue blur fighting the two men. 

Was it Spider-man?

“Hey, Y/N.” I heard Peter say, his voice pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look at him, butterflies erupting in my stomach. I gave him a smile, heart warming as I thought about what Tony had said.

“Hey Peter. So, uh, I don’t suppose you know how I got here?” I said with a light chuckle, flinching as I slowly managed to sit up. He was quickly by my side, hand resting on my lower back as he helped me up. It was like electricity traveling from him to me at his touch, my heart racing as my eyes met his. “Thank you.”

“Yea, no problem.” He muttered, an awkward smile making its way on his face. “And, uh, Spider-Man brought you here.” He said, scratching at the back of his neck. I gave a small nod, smiling as I looked down at my hands. 

“Well, I should probably thank him. He did save my life.” I said softly, looking back over at Peter. I watched as a faint blush creeped over his cheeks, the way his lips twitched like he wanted to smile. I giggled softly, smiling as I watched him. “Ya know, this whole nearly dying thing has made me realize just how short life is.” I said softly, cheeks burning as I watched Peter carefully.

I slowly reached up and gently cupped his cheek, worrying my lower lip as I debated whether to take the plunge. I could feel the heat growing under my palm, a smile tugging at my lips as his blush grew darker. What was there to lose?

“Peter, I… I’ve really liked you for, like, a long time.” I said softly, watching as his eyes went wide.

“R-really?” He asked softly, a smile creeping its way on his face. I gave a nod and a giggle, gently pulling his face towards mine.

“Really.” I whispered, lips ghosting against his. Our noses bumped against each other, every touch like a static shock of electricity. Gently, I pressed my lips against his, heart racing in my chest. Our lips molded together, fireworks exploding in my head as I slid my fingers through his hair, sparks of color filling my vision.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry for not being at the meeting for the Chemistry project.” He muttered into the kiss, his fingers intertwining with mine. 

“It’s fine. We still have a week before it’s due.” I whispered, pressing my lips back against his, cutting him off before he could start rambling. I pulled him closer, wincing as the sharp pain in my chest returned. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

“Be careful. You were stabbed.” He said softly, his other hand coming up to rest against the bandages. I watched as his eyes glazed over, jaw clenching as he pulled away. “I, uh, I gotta go. Stark internship and all, but I’ll be back. Promise.” He said softly, gently squeezing my hand. I nodded, pulling him in for one last kiss before he left, the door sliding closed behind him.

I sighed as I laid back against the pillows, a smile crossing my face as I stared back up at the ceiling. I let out a happy squeal, wincing at the pain it caused. 

Peter Parker liked me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another one shot! I’m a bit sick, so I’m not going to be opening up any blurb nights this week and instead work on what I have left to finish!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	34. Peter Parker Blurb #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvelrreigns asked:
> 
> And also that smut from the Road Trip blurb because you gave me the idea and i love it! You're amazing by the way and as always, can't wait to read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the road trip blurb from earlier!!!

Peter led you inside and up to the bedroom, a large smile on his face. You mirrored his smile, admiring the view you had from behind of his toned muscles in his back and cute ass.

You peeked around Peter as he pushed open the bedroom door. The room was faintly lit with candles, the bed bathed in moonlight and rose petals. Your cheeks burned as he turned around to look at you, the butterflies going crazy as your heart raced in your chest.

“I, uh, thought I would do something special for our first night here.” He said softly, his cheeks an adorable pink as he took both of your hands in his. You giggled softly as you tugged him closer to you, smiling as he stumbled forward. You looked up into his warm hazel gaze, feeling the love and adoration he held for you radiating off of him in waves.

“I love it.” You said softly, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. You felt him relax as his arm snaked around your waist, his other hand coming up to cup the back of your neck. You tangled your fingers in his curls, pulling him closer to yourself as you deepened the kiss. He still tasted of coffee and mint, a muffled groan leaving your lips as you pressed yourself against him. His hand slipped under your shirt, fingers brushing against your skin and leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

You gently pushed him back towards the bed, your hands traveling down from his neck and across his shirt. You could feel the dip and curves of his muscles through the fabric, your core tightening as memories of watching those muscles move surfaced.

You pushed him down on the bed, lips separating as your lungs burned for air. His gaze met yours, blown wide with lust as his fingers traveled up your sides, slowly pushing your shirt up. You grabbed the edges and yanked it off, leaving you in your pink lace bra and sophie shorts. You grabbed the hem of his shirt, quickly ridding him of it as you straddled his lap.

“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Peter mumbled as his lips trailed across your shoulder and neck, leaving little marks along the way. You groaned as you pressed your hips to his, a growing wet spot forming in your panties as you felt his bulge through his jeans. You ran your fingers through his curls, gently tugging and eliciting a groan from Peter. Your skin burned under his touch, every nerve on fire as you pressed your chest against his. You tugged on his hair, pulling his lips back up to yours in a heated passionate kiss. It was all tongue and teeth as you felt his slip hands under your sophie shorts and grab your butt.

“Peter.” You moaned as he nipped at your bottom lip. He slid his hands down your thighs, gently flipping you both over and laying you back on the bed. The rose petals were soft against your skin as Peter’s hand slipped up your back, unlatching your bra and pulling it off.

He left a trail of kisses and marks across your skin, his hand coming up to cup your breast as the other slipped underneath your shorts and panties. A soft gasp left your lips as a shot of pleasure coursed through your veins as his fingers slipped between your soaked folds.

“You’re so wet already love.” He muttered against your skin, his eyes looking up at you. You met his lust filled gaze, your cheeks flushed a bright red. You let out a moan as his finger circled your clit, but never touching.

“It’s all your doing.” You purred as you pulled his lips up to yours. You moaned against his lips as he slipped a finger inside, thumb brushing over your clit. He used his other hand to quickly pull off your shorts and panties, slowly sliding his finger in and out, curling it so it perfectly hit your g-spot.

The coil in your stomach tightened, another finger slipping inside as his thumb rubbed circles against your clit. You trailed hisses along his jaw, gently sucking just under his ear, leaving a nice red mark that would bruise later. He groaned in your ear, his fingers moving faster inside of you.

“Pete, please. I need you inside me.” You moaned into his ear, feeling him still for a second before pulling away. You climbed back on the bed, resting your head on the pillows as he quickly stripped out of his jeans and boxers, his throbbing member now out in the open. You bit your lower lip as you watched him roll on a condom, soon climbing on top of you.

You pulled him into a passionate kiss, lips molding to his as the tip of his shaft brushed against your entrance.

“You ready?” He asked softly, being the gentleman he is. You nodded as you pressed your lips to his once more, groaning as he slowly slid inside. He let out a moan as he bottomed out, letting you adjust before slowly moving his hips. He pulled his lips from your, gaze loving as he looked into your eyes.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” He muttered, brushing your hair out of your face. You cupped the back of his neck, smiling as you pulled him back down and brushed your lips against his

“I love you too Peter.” You whispered against his lips, moaning as his shaft brushed against that sensitive spot. His thrusts slowly picked up in pace as your breathing mingled, sweat starting to coat your skin as you reached down. He quickly brushed your hand aside, his fingers pressing against your clit and gently rubbing circles.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He muttered softly, his nose brushing against yours. You moaned as the coil in your core grew tighter, pulling his lips to yours once more. The kiss was different than the rest, slow and sensual as his hips continued to meet yours.

“Faster Pete. Please.” You begged against his lips, groaning as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between your lips. You felt his pace pick up, his cock repeatedly brushing against your g-spot. His fingers continued rubbing against your clit, the coil continuing to tighten before it finally snapped. You saw stars as you moaned against his lips, walls tightening around his shaft as your orgasm washed over you.

Peter picked up his pace more, hips slapping against yours as you rode out your orgasm. He soon stuttered as he reached his own high, riding out your orgasms together.

Your cheasts heaved as he collapsed on top of you, his lips placing gentle kisses along your neck as you floated through your after glow.

“I love you so much Peter.” You mumbled against his hair, smiling as his lips met yours once again.

“I love you too Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! So, here’s another one! Took me a while to write again cause I wanted it to be good, and I hope it is! Love ya Cait! 💕
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	35. Peter Parker Blurb #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> For the hiking one, really sorry I didn’t tell you, it was prompt lost C! Thank you so much!
> 
> Fluff Prompts 2019 Prompt #10: “Your smile is beyond gorgeous… please, keep doing it.”

“Peteeeer. How much farther?” You whined, feet aching and legs sore. Your boyfriend, Peter had the bright idea for the two of you to go hiking to this spot he had found a few days before. You had tried to convince him to let you take on of your dad’s suits to get there faster, but he insisted that it would ruin the experience.

“Not that much farther.” He said, looking back at you with a smile. You forced a smile back, hoping it was convincing enough, but really, you were dying. Your lungs burned and muscles aches as you continued up the trail. If there was any time you had been jealous of Peter’s super human abilities, it was now.

“Peter, can we just rest for, like, 5 minutes?” You asked, voice breathy as you struggled to catch your breath.

“It’s not that much farther, I promise.” He said as he reached back and took your hand, practically dragging you along. You let out a whine as you willed your feet to keep moving.

It wasn’t long before Peter suddenly stopped, a large smile on his face as he turned around to look at you. He walked backwards as he pulled you further along, eyes trained on your face as you broke through the trees. Your eyes widened as the view came into sight, the setting sun creating a beautiful backdrop for the forested mountain range.

“Oh my gosh, Peter. This is gorgeous.” You whispered in awe, walking past him to look out at the view. The soft chirping of birds could be heard in the distance as your lips pulled up into a smile. It was worth the achy feet and sore muscles as you breathed in the faint scent of running water and wood. You could see a waterfall in the distance, clasping your hands together as you watched the sun’s rays shine off of it.

 **“Your smile is beyond gorgeous… please, keep doing it.”**  Peter whispered softly as he stood beside you, his gaze trained on your face. Your cheeks burned as you looked over at him, your smile growing even wider.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” You said softly, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Yea, no problem.” He muttered softly, his hands finding their place on your waist. “I’m glad you love it.”

“I love it a lot.” You said, smiling as you looked around at the view once more. Your gaze met his as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“But not as much as I love you.”


	36. Tom Holland Blurb #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> OKAY so I’ve sent this to a few writers and never had a reply so I’m hoping you will - you and Tom in a survival situation (zombie apocalypse maybe?) (means he can be all sweaty and dirty and sexy, also him shooting a gun would be fit af) and you finally find safety so you can relax together and reveal your feelings. then it gets nsfw but you have to be quiet so you don’t alarm anyone

Your chest heaved as you ran down into the abandoned cellar, Tom not too far behind as he slammed the doors shut and locked them.

“That was too close for comfort.” You muttered, trying to catch your breath as you turned on the lamp. You could hear the weak banging from the zombies on the metal door, their grunts and groans muffled by the cold steel. Dropping your bag of supplies, you walked over to the rickety bed in the corner, flopping down with a groan.

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you, love.” You heard Tom say as he moved further into the cellar. You could hear his boots hitting the concrete as he picked up your bag and placed it on the shelves with the rest of the supplies. You let out a sigh as you continued to listen Tom move around your small makeshift home. The two of you had found it the day before and had deemed it livable enough to stay in for a few days. There weren’t many supplies and only one bed, but the two of you made it work. Especially with how cold it could get at night. 

Your mind drifted as you thought about the night before. The two of you were pressed up against each other, clothes against clothes, skin against skin. He was warm, providing all the heat you needed to get through the night like a living furnace. Your back had been pressed against his chest, his arm draped over your waist to maximize space. You had felt his muscles through the shirt he had been wearing, feeling them shift and flex through out the night as he had slept. You had barely gotten any sleep, having spent the whole night with rather erotic thoughts running through your mind as his crotch was pressed against your backside. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts as the bed dipped, a soft grunt leaving the body now laying beside you. You turned your head to look at him, trying to fight back the growing blush as you took in his appearance. His unruly chocolate curls were messier than normal, damp with sweat and dirty with dust and ash from the burning buildings filled with zombies. He let out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed, lashes kissing the skin of his flushed cheeks. Your gaze moved from his hair, taking in his messy brow, the urge to try and fix it washing over you. You brushed it off as you admired the shape of his nose, the small bumps from the numerous times he broke it adding to his charm. The freckles that decorated his nose and cheeks were barely visible in the light, but you knew they were there. You looked lower, taking in the curve of his lips. The temptation to capture his lips with yours was strong, the desire to bite down on the shapely lower lip coursing through your veins. 

You swallowed as you quickly looked away, burying your face back in the mattress as heat gathered in your face. To say you harbored a crush on your partner in the apocalypse was an understatement. You weren’t sure if these were real feelings of love or desperation driving you wild with lust, but there was something festering within you. The countless butterflies that had taken up residence in your stomach constantly fluttering whenever he threw you that crooked smile or called you those adorable pet names in that accent of his. The racing of your heart whenever the two of you were inches apart, whenever his skin brushed against yours and left a fiery trail of desire and electricity behind. 

Silence engulfed the cellar as the faint banging on the doors continued. The only other thing to be heard was the soft sounds of your breathing, letting you know you both were still alive. Your stomach let out a soft grumble, letting it be known just how hungry you were. You heard Tom let out a soft chuckle, his warmth soon disappearing from beside you as he stood up.

“Come on. Let’s fix some dinner.” He said softly, gently patting you on the shoulder before helping you up.

Dinner passed by in comfortable silence and small talk, reminiscing about the days gone by. Tom told stories of his family and friends, drawing soft giggles from you at the weird and crazy things they did. You told him stories from your own past, heart swelling with pride as they drew chuckles from him as well. 

The banging had long since stopped as the cool air started to settle in the cellar. You sat on the bed, watching as Tom finished pulling the supplies out of the bags and sorting them out on the shelves. You watched as his muscles tensed and shifted beneath the fabric of his shirt, his biceps flexing occasionally whenever he picked up something heavy. You thought back to earlier that day, the way his muscles moved as he shot at the hoard of zombies you had come across. He was skillful with the shotgun he carried around, the veins in his arms bulging slightly at every shot he took. They became more prominent whenever he unloaded the gun, unable to look away as you had watched his slender fingers slip the buck shots into the barrel of the gun, snapping it closed and taking aim once more. 

You squirmed on the edge of the bed, the heat building in your core pulling you out of your thoughts. You moved your gaze away from Tom, focusing on your bare feet against the cool concrete, hoping it would help cool you down. It helped a bit until your thoughts drifted back to Tom and his warmth and the fluttery feeling he filled you with the night before. You took a shaky breath as your core tightened, closing your eyes to try and pull yourself together. You had managed to bury these feelings for the past six months and you didn’t want to risk losing the amazing friend and partner you had made in the five months before that. 

“Ready to get some sleep darling?” Tom asked softly, pulling you out of your thoughts once more. Your gaze met his warm brown orbs, an unfamiliar emotion swirling around in his gaze. You almost thought it looked like love and adoration, but you quickly brushed that thought away. You were just projecting what you wanted to see in your desperation for joy in this dangerous, death filled world you now lived in.

“Yea.” You said softly, dropping your gaze back to the floor as you scooted forward, allowing him space to slip in between you and the wall. You kept your eyes down as the bed dipped behind you, feeling him brush against your body as he adjusted himself to get comfortable. Minutes passed and he had stopped moving, a strong arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you down to the mattress with him.

“Is something wrong, darling? You’ve been really quiet since dinner.” He said softly, his warm breath tickling the skin on the back of your neck. It sent pleasurable shivers down your spine, striking a cord with the growing heat between your legs. You swallowed nervously as you felt his hand gently rest on your hip, thumb slipping beneath the fabric of your shirt and rubbing soothing circles against your skin.

“Do… do you think it’s possible to find love anymore?” You asked softly, staring at the wall across the room in the dim light. Seconds passed in silence, your heart hammering in your chest as you waited for an answer. You weren’t necessarily revealing your feelings for him, but it was just as nerve wracking because it could still turn out to be a rejection. 

“I-I mean, the world is even more dangerous than it was before. Everything can be ripped away from you at any moment and everyone is so focused on survival that it doesn’t really seem like there’s much room for love anymore.” You rambled on, your nerves and anxiety causing words to spill from your lips without a second thought. “Sorry, it was a stupid question.”

“It wasn’t stupid at all and to answer you, yes. I think it is still possible.” He said softly, his fingers moving up to brush the hair away from your neck, exposing it to the cool air. “As desperate as we are for survival, we’re also desperate for those small, fleeting moments of happiness. They keep us moving forward. Give us a reason to see the sun rise once again.”

“Really?” You said softly, glancing over your shoulder at him as a newfound sense of hope coursed through you. Your gaze locked with his as you slowly rolled over, being careful not to take up too much space as you turned to face him. His gaze was warm and caring as he looked at you, a small smile on his face as he nodded.

“Really.” He whispered, gently tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. Your skin burned as his fingertips brushed along the skin behind your ear, trailing down across your cheek. His hand gently cupped the side of your face, his eyes scanning over every feature. You could hear the pounding of your heart in your ears, praying to whatever gods there were that Tom couldn’t hear it. Your breath hitched in your throat as his gaze lingered on your lips for a few seconds before meeting your eyes once more, a light dusting of pink decorating his cheeks as he gazed at you.

“Tom…” You muttered softly, mouth running dry as you warmed under his gaze. You weren’t exactly sure what you were going to say or what you wanted to say, but all your fears and worries seemed to melt under his stare. You shivered as his thumb brushed over your lips, a hint of hesitation swirling in those gorgeous eyes of his.

“Kiss me.” You muttered softly without a thought, your cheeks warming beneath his hand. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t leave you waiting long as his lips soon pressed against yours. They were warm and slightly chapped, but you didn’t mind as his hand moved to the back of your neck. Your lips molded to his, a hand coming up to tangle in his curls. Your body thrummed with joy and love, a sense of home and belonging washing over you as your eyes fluttered closed. Everything about the kiss felt right as all the missing puzzle pieces of your life fell perfectly into place. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.” He muttered softly, his lips brushing against yours as he pulled away ever so slightly. Your heart fluttered at his words, warmth blossoming in your chest as you smiled.

“Then don’t stop.” You whispered as you pulled his lips back to yours. You hummed softly into the kiss as your lips moved in sync, his hand coming down to rest on your waist. He gently rolled you over, coming to hover above you as his tongue swiped at your lower lip. You happily obliged, a groan slipping past as his tongue slid inside, slowly exploring every inch he could. His hands gently roamed across your body, his touch leaving trails of electricity as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of your shirt. You pulled away for air as your stomach tightened, the desire to get closer to him washing over every nerve in your body.

“Tom…” You groaned softly as his hands slowly pushed your shirt up and over your head, revealing your naked breasts beneath. You hadn’t felt much of a need for a bra in the wastelands, one less layer in the sweltering heat on some days. 

“Yes, my love?” He hummed softly, his lips leaving a trail across your jaw and down your throat. His hands explored every inch of your torso, dancing around your swollen nipples but never touching. Your hands traveled down his back, tugging the fabric of his shirt up to try and pull it off. He chuckled against your skin before pulling away, quickly ridding himself of his shirt before attaching his lips back to your neck. 

You let out a groan as he sucked on the sensitive skin, his tongue gently caressing the mark that would be left behind. You raked your fingers over his back, shivering as you felt the muscles ripple beneath the skin in response. His lips continued to leave a trail of marks across your collarbone and down your chest, coming to rest in the valley between your breasts. You felt his hot breath ghost over your skin as he pulled back, a hand coming up to cup one of the soft masses of flesh, nerves, and fat. You gasped as his tongue trailed from the underside up to the nipple, gently taking it between his lips and sucking on it. A moan slipped past your lips as you arched up against him, a static shock of arousal shooting down to your core. You could feel the growing wet spot in your panties, your skin burning in anticipation of what was to come next.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby girl.” You felt him mutter against your skin as he peppered your chest in kisses. He gently rolled your nipples between his fingers, pulling another moan from you as you ran your hands down along his arms. You could feel his biceps flexing beneath the warm skin, your mind drifting off to what they looked like under the sheen of sweat. 

His hands traveled further, brushing along the skin just above the waistband of your shorts. Goosebumps decorated your skin in anticipation as you let out a soft whimper, pressing your hips up against him. You felt him smile against your chest, his hand brushing against your core through the fabric of your shorts. You let out a whine, pressing against him in an attempt to get more friction, but he just pulled away. 

“Tommy, please.” You begged softly, gaze pleading as you looked down at him. His eyes met yours, those chocolate browns blown wide with lust mixed with love and desire. His lips trailed soft, open mouthed kisses down across your stomach, coming to rest just above the waistband of your shorts. 

“‘M gonna take care of you, baby girl. Don’t worry.” He said softly, his lips pulled up into a smile as he slipped his thumbs under the waistband, slowly pulling your shorts and panties down your legs. You gasped as your core was met with the cool air, blushing furiously as you watched Tom toss your clothes aside, leaving you naked and exposed in front of him. 

His gaze dropped to your soaking, swollen core, causing you to squirm under his gaze as he licked his lips. He gently ran a finger through your folds, drawing a gasp from you as you laid your head back against the pillow, eyes fluttering closed as your chest heaved in anticipation. You felt his thumbs gently pull your lower lips apart, his warm breath tickling the area between your legs.

“So fucking gorgeous.” You heard him mumble as he pressed gentle kisses along your inner thigh. You felt his hot breath against your core, groaning as his tongue slid through your folds, stopping just short of your swollen, throbbing clit. 

“Shit.” You cursed softly as his tongue swirled around in your arousal, swiping over your entrance before dipping in. You gasped as the tip of his tongue brushed against that sensitive spot within you, the knot in your core tightening.

“Fuck.” You groaned as he slipped his tongue out, bringing it up to brush against your clit. Stars entered your vision as the knot grew ever tighter, his lips curling around the small bundle of pleasurable nerves. You threaded your fingers through his curls, groaning as you felt his fingers gently rubbing at your entrance. You tugged on his hair as he slipped a finger in, gasping as he groaned around your clit, sending a shockwave of pleasure through you, but not enough to push you over the edge. 

You gently pressed him further between your legs as he started to pump his finger in you, curling his finger just right to brush against that sweet spot against your walls. You felt yourself quickly approaching your high as his tongue expertly played with your clit, another finger joining in not too long after.

“D-don’t stop.” You moaned as your grip tightened, his fingers starting to pump faster. It wasn’t long before he pushed you over the edge, his teeth gently scraping across your clit and sending you into a mind blowing orgasm. You let out a cry as the knot snapped, your body shaking as pleasure coursed through your veins, radiating out from your core and filling every nerve in your body. He continued to work you over through your high, slowly pulling away as your body started to relax against him. Your chest heaved as you slowly opened your eyes, looking down at him with a blissful smile.

He straightened up, your juices covering his lips and dripping down his chin. He dragged the back of his hand across his lips, trying to wipe most of it away as he climbed back over you. His thumb gently brushed across your cheek as he smiled, his gaze full of love as he looked down at you. His lips met yours once again, his tongue gently pushing past your lips. You could taste yourself on him, stirring something deep within you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt him shifting ever so slightly above you as your tongues danced with each other. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked softly as he pulled away, his warm and loving gaze staring down into yours. You felt as the head of his shaft brushed against your folds, a shiver of pleasure running up your spine as you nodded.

“Yea. I want this Tom.” You said softly, gently caressing his cheek as you smiled. He let out a slow breath, a blush crossing his cheeks as he smiled. He leaned back down, his lips pressing against yours once more as he slid the tip of his cock between your folds. He carefully lined himself up, slowly pushing in with a groan as you gently bit on his bottom lip. He slid in easily, filling you up and stretching you wide around him. You were tight, having not really had an active sex life in the past, leaving things just slightly painful as you winced. He stopped once he bottomed out, his hips pressing against yours as he waited for you to give him the signal to continue. You took a few deep breaths before nodding, gently brushing your lips against his as encouragement.

“Fuck, you’re so tight angel.” He groaned softly as he started off slow, his hips gently meeting yours. You moaned softly as you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to yourself. Every nerve, every cell in your body radiated a warmth and love you didn’t know existed as you stared up into those beautiful brown orbs. Your fingers gently traced over every inch of his face, taking in every imperfection and flaw. Time stopped as his hips continued to move slowly, your focus on the man above you as the two of you made love. 

“Oh Thomas…” You moaned softly as you pulled his face down to yours, your nose bumping against his. “I… I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby girl.” He muttered softly against your lips, groaning as he captured them in a sensual and passionate kiss. Months of bottled up feelings came pouring out as your lips moved in sync, saying everything words could not. You felt that familiar coil start to form in your core once more as he slowly started to pick up the pace, his hips gently slapping against yours. 

You swallowed each others moans as he continued to thrust inside of you, snaking one of his arms under your back and holding you against him. His other hand slipped between the two of you, his thumb drawing lazy circles over your clit. You pressed your hips up against him as you tugged on his lower lip, dragging your nails down his muscular back. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He moaned against your lips, your breaths mingling as your lungs screamed for air. You let out a soft whimper as he pulled his thumb away from your clit, pouting as he straightened up. He grabbed one of your legs, hoisting it over his shoulder before leaning back down over you, snaking his arm under you once more. His hips slammed into yours, drawing a loud moan from the both of you as he hit deeper than he had before. His other hand slipped back between your legs, his thumb drawing rushed circles over your clit as his hips started to slam into yours.

“Oh Tommy! Don’t stop!” You moaned out, trying to keep yourself from crying out again as the coil grew tighter with every thrust as the head of his shaft brushed against your g-spot. He grunted as he grabbed the metal frame of the headboard, his brow glistening with sweat as his gaze met yours. Your breath hitched at the emotions swirling around in his eyes. His love and adoration washed over you as your high was fueled by his lust as the coil snapped from just that look. You let out a strangled cry as your second orgasm washed over you, your walls tightening around Tom and drawing a low groan from his lips as he continued to pound into you.

“Fuck, Y/N…” He groaned as his hips slapped against yours, your clenching walls quickly pulling him over the edge with you. You shuttered as his warm seed filled you up and seeped past his shaft, coming to pool on the mattress below you. His pace slowed as the two of you rode out your highs, bodies glistening with sweat in the dim lights.

Tom carefully collapsed on top of you, burying his face into your neck with a pleased sigh. You gently wrapped your arms around him, your eyes fluttering closed as a shaky sigh slipped past your lips. The cellar was filled with silence once more as the two of you struggled to catch your breath, bodies covered in sweat.

Your cheeks burned as you felt Tom placing gentle kisses along your neck and jaw, leaving a trail up to your ear.

“That was amazing.” He whispered, his warm breath producing goosebumps as your heart raced. You gave a small smile as a lump formed in your throat, tears of joy threatening to spill over as you laid there with him in your afterglow.

You couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped past your lips as he started to pull away, your gaze turning sad as your eyes met his. He looked down at you with a smile, placing a gentle kiss against your lips before pulling out of you with a groan.

“I’ll be right back my love.” He said softly, slowly getting to his feet and moving over to the other side of the room. Your vision was hazy with the tears that still threatened to spill over, your heart swollen with love and joy as you watched his silhouette grab a piece of torn cloth and dampening it in the small sink. He soon walked over, a loving gaze adorning his features as he crouched over you. You shuttered as the damp cloth was pressed against your core, whimpering at how sensitive you were. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Just cleaning you up angel.” He said softly, carefully dragging the cloth between your folds. You shivered as he pulled away, letting out a squeak as he gently placed a kiss just above your slit. You watched as he tossed the cloth aside, crawling back into the bed beside you and motioning for you to roll over. You did as you were told, your face hot as he pulled your bare back against his chest, his softening member pressed up against your butt. 

“I love you so much.” He mumbled against your skin, pressing kisses along your shoulder blade. You couldn’t stop it as a soft sob slipped past your lips, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Darling, baby girl, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, his voice laced with concern as he pulled you closer to him. You sniffled as your lips pulled up in a smile, feeling him shift to hover above you ever so slightly. You turned to look at him, your smile growing larger.

“I’m just happy.” You said softly, reaching up and caressing his cheek. He leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips pulled up into a smile. “Just happy that you love me as much as I love you.”

“How could I not love you? You’re absolutely amazing, love.” He said softly, his gaze meeting yours once more. You smiled as you leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Not as amazing as you.” You said softly, gently pushing a few of his curls out of his face. “Now let’s get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.”

He nodded softly as he laid back down behind you, pulling you tight against his chest as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

“I love you so much angel. Sweet dreams.” He said softly, pressing one more gentle kiss to your skin.

“I love you too Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this got a bit out of hand, ending with a total of 4,297 words. O.O I don’t know how it got to be this long, but I know I am very proud of how it turned out and I hope you enjoyed it Anon! I’m sorry this took so long to write, a lot has happened in the past week, but I finally got around to writing it! Though, this isn’t quite blurb length as it is about as long as my longest one shot XD
> 
> Also, it’s 4:37 in the morning when I finished this lolz
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	37. Chicken Noodle Soup (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re sick and Tom comes to the rescue with a cure all: chicken noodle soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff. Just pure, tooth rotting fluff. Descriptions of being sick.

You groaned as the sun peeked through the curtains into your bedroom, the light burning through the protection of your eyelids. Your head throbbed, the weight of a thousand bricks weighing down behind and under your eyes. You swallowed thickly around the mucus that built up in your throat, struggling to breathe through your nose as you rolled over, burying your face in a pillow. 

To put it simply, you were miserable. You had felt like utter crap for the past few days, having gone to the doctor the day before to get checked up. They had swabbed your throat and asked you all the standard questions, coming to the conclusion that you had a sinus infection. They had prescribed you some steroids and nasal spray then sent you on your way back home with your boyfriend. 

You were grateful Tom was going to be home for a while, having finished the Far From Home press tour a few days earlier and starting his break before he had to leave for Chaos Walking reshoots. It made being sick easier for you, allowing you to get some rest without having to worry about keeping yourself fed. You felt bad that you had to rely on him while your sinuses tried to kill you, but you were grateful he was willing to help.

You let out another groan as the throbbing in your head only seemed to worsen, reaching out to the other side of the bed and finding the sheets cold and empty. You whined as you peeked out from the pillow your face was in, confirming that Tom was not in bed beside you. Your throat ached in pain from the use of your vocal chords, a cough wracking through your body and scratching at the back of your throat. You buried your face back in the pillow, debating whether you would try and get up or text Tom to bring you your meds.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door, followed by the soft squeak of the hinges moving as the door was pushed open.

“Love? You awake, darling?” You heard a voice ask softly as they entered the room. You just nodded your head as you kept your face shielded from the sunlight. You heard him chuckle softly, the bed dipping beside you as the soft clatter of dishes could be heard.

“I made you some soup and brought you some medicine to take.” He said softly, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder. You groaned into the pillow as you turned your head to look at him, a soft smile pulling at your lips. His warm chocolate eyes met yours, his gaze radiating love and warmth as you looked into him. His mop of fluffy curls sat in a mess a top his head, his toned chest on full display as the grey sweatpants he wore sat around his hips. You watched as his lips pulled up into a smile, his fingers gently brushing your hair out of your face. 

“Morning beautiful.” He said softly, leaning over and placing a kiss on your temple. You couldn’t help the blush that decorated your cheeks as he pulled away.

“Morning handsome.” You said softly as you rolled over onto your back. You slowly sat up, groaning as your head throbbed in protest and your throat burned. You scooted further up the bed, resting your back against the headboard as you looked over at him with a smile. He gently picked up the tray off the bedside table, setting it in your lap with a smile.

“Figured I would bring my baby girl some breakfast in bed so she wouldn’t have to get up.” Tom said softly as he slipped back under the sheets beside you, his arm draping over your shoulders. You smiled as you looked down at the bowl of chicken noodle soup sitting on the tray, heart swelling with love for the boy sitting next to you.

“Thank you Tommy.” You said softly as you looked up at him, gently kissing him on the cheek. You turned back to the tray laying on your lap, grabbing the small cup of meds and tossing them in your mouth. You downed half the glass of juice, shivering at the gross aftertaste of the steroid as it slipped down your throat. 

“You’re welcome lovey.” He said softly, placing a kiss on your hair as he pulled you closer. You couldn’t stop the smile that crept across your face as you snuggled into his side, dipping the spoon into the soup as your heart continued to swell with love for the amazing boyfriend you had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so short! I didn’t really wanna make this super long, but I wanted it to still be cute and fluffy lolz.
> 
> Thank you Carrie for the idea babe! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	38. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rescue3000 asked:
> 
> Prompt A 12 with Harrison Osterfield please?
> 
> OTP Drabble Challenge Prompt #12: “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”

“Oh my god, Allison, you have no idea how bad it’s gotten.” You groaned as you laid on your bed. You had been on the phone with your best friend Allison for hours had she had decided to ask about how your feelings for your roommate Harrison was going. Thankfully, Harrison was out for the day, making it a safe topic of conversation.

“He’s just too freaking handsome, I can’t anymore. Like, I just melt when he looks at me with those baby blues. I can’t say no to him anymore! I keep agreeing to the craziest shit!” You exclaimed as you sat up, listening to her laugh on the other end of the call. “It’s not funny! I agreed to go to a fancy party tomorrow night! I don’t even like parties!”

 _“It sounds like you’re in a bit of a pickle, Y/N.”_  Allison giggled.  _“Why don’t you just admit your feelings for him and try to convince him to stay home instead?”_

“Yea, I’d much rather attend a party I don’t want to go to then tell my roommate I’m madly, deeply in love with him.” You ran your hand over your face, a groan slipping past your lips. “There’s no way he’d like a girl like me anyways. I’m just so… basic.”

_“Girl, you are not basic.”_

“Compared to the women he’s around for work? Yea, I’m pretty basic. I mean, come on, he’s fucking gorgeous. Those beautiful blue eyes and amazing blonde hair. Don’t get me started on his jaw line. It’s like he was sculpted by the damn gods. He could have any woman he wants, so why would he want one that’s as basic and average as me?” You let out a sigh as you pulled your pillow on your lap, pulling at a stray thread.

You squeaked as someone cleared their throat behind you, causing you to whip around and face the culprit. There in your doorway stood the topic of your conversation, casually leaning against the wooden door frame.

“Hey, uh, Allison. I gotta go.” You muttered, hanging up before she could even utter a goodbye.   **“H-how long have you been standing there?”**

 **“Long enough.”**  Harrison replied, his lips pulling up into a smirk. He straightened up, stepping further within your room. “Sculpted by the gods, huh?”

“Shut up.” You mumbled, cheeks burning a bright red as you lowered your gaze to the pillow in your lap. “Well, I guess the cat’s outta the bag now, huh? Look, I get it if you want me to move out. It would be awkward and -”

You were cut off by his finger pressed against your lips. You looked at him questioningly as he sat down beside you, a gentle smile gracing his face. You grew hot as he traced your lips with his finger, his hand moving to cup your cheek. Your heart raced as your stomach did flips at his touch.

“Y/N?” He said softly as he leaned in, his breath fanning across your lips. Your heart fluttered at your name on his lips, so gentle and caring.

“Yea?” You asked softly, glancing down at his lips that were oh so close to yours. 

“You’re the woman I want.” He muttered, his lips brushing against yours as he finally closed the distance. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as your heart soared. It was everything you expected and more as your lips molded to his, warm, soft, and caring. Your eyes fluttered shut, explosions of color dancing behind your lids as you cupped his face in your hands. Months of passion and hidden feelings were poured into this one simple kiss.

“Wow.” You muttered softly as you pulled away, blushing as he rested his forehead against yours. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long, love.” He whispered, blue eyes sparkling as they met yours. Your heart fluttered at the love and adoration that filled his gaze, a soft giggle slipping past your lips. 

“Do you want another?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, UM, I enjoyed writing this one too much lolz XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	39. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sandersonosterfield asked:
> 
> Ok, can I get prompt 5 from list A with Haz. ☺️❤️ (Highkey he’d be the one yelling at me not to throw scissors tho 😂)
> 
> OTP Drabble Challenge Prompt #5: “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”

You hummed softly along with the Christmas tunes as you danced around the living room, working on putting up decorations. Your boyfriend, Harrison, was sitting at the dining room table, wrapping the gifts you two got for his family and friends. You had stolen away the scissors to cut up some of the tinsel, since it had been too long draping across the shelves.

“Babe, can you give me the scissors?” Harrison asked over the music, his back turned to you as you turned around.

“Sure thing!” You hollered back, picking up the scissors. You weren’t exactly thinking as you threw the scissors in Harrison’s direction. He had managed to turn around and duck in time as they clattered across the table and fell to the floor. 

“(Your full name)! Why did you just throw a pair of scissors?” He said in shock, eyes wide as he stared at you.

“I-I didn’t mean to!   **Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!** I’m sorry!”: You replied, making your way over to him. 

“Then  **don’t throw scissors!”** He huffed, running his fingers through his hair. You picked the scissors up off the floor, gently setting them on the table beside him.

“I’m sorry baby. I really didn’t mean to.” You said softly, taking his hand in yours. He sighed softly, looking up at you with a gentle smile.

“It’s alright love. I know how caught up you can get in decorating.” He said with a chuckle, pulling you into his lap. You let out a giggle as he kissed the tip of your nose, strong arms wrapping around your waist. “The apartment looks amazing.”

“Thanks, I wish I could say the same about your gift wrapping abilities.” You said with a giggle, poking at the poorly wrapped gift in front of you. Harrison rolled his eyes in response, causing you to giggle more. 

“It’s the thought that counts. Besides, I don’t think Monty will care much for how the wrapping looks.” He laughed, gaze meeting yours. “Wanna take a movie break?”

“Sure. Home Alone?” You asked, smile growing wide as he laughed.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize if this is absolute shit XD I’ve actually written this prompt before, but don’t mind doing it again with different people and different ideas lolz Plus, Haz hasn’t gotten enough love on my blog yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	40. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> love ur writing! could you write 2 and 9 from list B with harrison please??
> 
> Comforting Fluff Starters Prompt #2: “It’s over now! It’s all gone. Don’t worry you’re gonna be okay now, just look at me and take some deep breaths.”
> 
> Comforting Fluff Starters Prompt #9: “I know you don’t want to talk about it, and you don’t have to. But I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.”

You woke with a start and a scream, heart racing as you looked around the darkened room. The image danced in the corners of your gaze, reminding you of the nightmare you awoke from. Your chest tightened, struggling to get air as you felt the sheets clinging to your skin.

Your bedroom door swung open, your roommate Harrison standing in the doorway as he flicked your bedroom light on. You looked over at him, eyes wide and filled with fear as you scrambled away. He slowly approached, arms held open as he sat on the edge of your bed. 

 **“It’s over now! It’s all gone. Don’t worry you’re gonna be okay now, just look at me and take some deep breaths.”**  He said softly, his gaze filled with concern as he looked at you. You crawled over to him, burying your face in his chest as his arms wrapped around you. You slowly took a few deep, shaky breaths as you clung to him, your racing heart slowly calming as the images faded away. His arms felt safe, like home as you leaned against him.

 **“I know you don’t want to talk about it, and you don’t have to. But I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.”**  He muttered against your hair, rubbing comforting circles against your back through your night shirt. You nodded against him, hands shaking as you slowly relaxed.

“I-I’m sorry for waking you.” You whispered, peeking up at him. He smiled down at you, pushing your hair out of you face.

“It’s fine, darling.” He said softly, placing a kiss on your forehead. You two sat there in silence as time passed, your heart rate slowly returning to normal. He rest his head on top of yours as you snuggled into his chest, his heart beat guiding yours back to normal.

“Feeling better?” He asked as he pulled away to look down at you. You nodded, giving him a small smile as you looked back up at him.

“Thank you Haz. I don’t know what I would do without you.” You sighed, taking one of his hands in yours and squeezing it. “Can… can you stay in here with me? Just in case.” You asked quietly, your cheeks burning as you avoided his gaze. 

“Of course, love.” He replied, squeezing your hand in return. You scooted over as he crawled further into your bed, slipping under the sheets. He held his arms open, gaze warm and welcoming as he looked at you. With reddened cheeks, you crawled into his embrace, laying your head on his chest as the call of sleep pulled you back into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! I’m glad you love my writing Anon and I hope you enjoyed this blurb!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	41. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sandersonosterfield asked:
> 
> Prompt A5 with Haz bc he’s being a sexy mother fucker rn
> 
> Smutty Prompts #4: “bite me” ‘if you insist’

You huffed as you fell in second place to Harrison at Mario Kart once again. You leaned back on the couch, your lips pulling down into a frown. You normally beat your boyfriend, almost always coming in first place in every race, but it seemed he had been practicing since the last time the two of you had played.

“What’s wrong, love? Upset that I’m finally winning?” Harrison teased, gently nudging your side. You shot a playful glare at him, nudging him back.

 **“Bite me.”**  You replied, sticking your tongue out at him as you crossed your arms over your chest. You watched as his lips pulled up into a smirk, realizing your fatal error a second too late.

 **“If you insist.”**  He purred, quickly pinning you to the couch as you let out a squeal. His lips attached themselves to your neck, nibbling and nipping at the skin as you squirmed under him. 

“Harrison!” You squealed as his lips traveled across your shoulder, your thighs rubbing together as his nibbling turned you on. You let out a moan as he bit down on your shoulder, your core tightening in pleasure.

“You told me to.” Harrison chuckled as he gently ran his tongue over the reddened skin. His blue eyes soon met yours, a smirk on his face as your cheeks flushed a bright red.

“Shut up. I wasn’t serious.” You muttered, pouting as you stared up at him. “Now I’m even hornier.”

“I can help with that.” He grinned, his nose bumping against your as he leaned closer. Your lips brushed against each other as his hand moved lower, slipping under the waistband of your panties and shorts. Your breath hitched as his fingers brushed over your folds, your hips pressing up against his fingers.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, moaning softly as his fingers slid through your arousal, swirling around your entrance. You pulled his lips down to yours in a heated kiss, groaning as he slipped a finger inside you.

“Fuck you’re so wet.” He mumbled against your lips, groaning as your walls tightened around his finger. He didn’t waste any time as he pumped his finger in and out of you, curling his finger just right to brush against your g-spot. Your hips pressed up against his hand as that familiar coil started to tighten in your core.

You pulled his lips back to yours, slipping your tongue past his lips as you moaned into the kiss as he added a second finger. His thumb soon joined the mix, rubbing circles on your clit. Your back arched off the couch as pleasure coursed through your veins, quickly bringing you towards your high.

He pulled away seconds before you fell over the edge, a whine slipping past your lips as his hand slid out of your pants. He chuckled as he sat back on the couch, picking up the controller with a smirk.

“One more race and if you beat me, I’ll let ya come.” He said with a cheeky grin. You returned it with a scowl, quickly picking up the controller as you sat up.

“Bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m finally getting around to these smut blurbs, and I apologize for it taking so long and if this one is absolute crap. Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	42. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> prompt 2 from List A with Haz - don’t @ me for sending this I AM NOT ASHAMED what who is Carrie idk what ur talking about what
> 
> Smutty Prompts #2: “you were always more than just a one night stand to me”

The sun shined through the curtains, bright and warm as it landed on your sleeping figure. You groaned as it shone in your face, waking you from your deep slumber. Your head ached, body sluggish as you slowly opened your eyes. Your vision was blurry, the sun burning your eyes as your lids slid open. You quickly shielded your eyes from the sun, blinking the sleep from your eyes.

You froze as your senses returned, the warmth of another body behind you like fire against your skin, an arm draped across your waist. The sheets clung to your bare skin, heart racing as you laid there, sleep still pulling at your mind as you tried to remember the events of the previous night.

You had gone out clubbing with Harrison, Tom, and the twins to celebrate Tom’s newest movie joining the $1 billion club. The memories of the night were a blur as you had drink after drink, starting to flirt with Harrison after drink five. He had flirted back, fueling your advances as the alcohol burned through your system.

You let out a soft groan as your head throbbed, pain wracking your skull as you tried to remember how you ended up in someone’s bed naked. The body behind you shifted, face nuzzling into the back of your neck as they pulled you closer.

Your cheeks burned as you became intimately aware of the hard on your bed buddy was sporting when he pulled you closer. You swallowed thickly, trying to think of ways to get away without waking them. It was a one night stand after all, wasn’t it?

Your heart stopped as you felt him press gentle kisses to the back of your neck and across your shoulder, your skin tingling at the touch of his lips. Slowly, your situation dawned on you as you recognized the butterflies in your stomach at his touch.

Harrison.

“Mornin’ love.” Harrison mumbled against your skin, your heart doing a flip at his words. Your mouth ran dry as the rest of the events from the night returned. The rather intimate act the two of you shared after several more drinks and an Uber back to his apartment. You tensed under his touch as his fingers rubbed circles into your skin.

It was all too much as the anxiety bubbled up in your veins. You scrambled out from under the sheets, ignoring Harrison’s calls of your name as you gathered your clothes off the floor and ran to the bathroom. You shut and locked the door behind you, every bone in your body aching as you hurriedly got dressed.

You had slept with your best friend. The guy you’ve known since you were a toddler. The guy you’ve been in love with since middle school.

You ignored Harrison’s worried voice on the other side of the door as your chest ached, heart pounding in your ears as tears threatened to spill. This isn’t how you wanted this to go. You didn’t want to just be a one night stand.

Once dressed, you pulled the door open, pushing past Harrison, dodging his attempts to stop you as you grabbed your purse and rushed out, not daring to look over your shoulder as he called out your name.

You couldn’t handle staying and talking about what happened, the inevitable rejection and heartbreak that would follow. He didn’t love you like you loved him, why would he? There were so much prettier women at his feet that he could choose from. You were just a one night stand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’d locked yourself in your apartment for the next few days, having ignored your phone as both Harrison and Tom had called and texted you repeatedly. You assumed Harrison had told Tom what had happened at this point, knowing those two shared almost everything with each other.

You sat curled up on your couch, blankets wrapped around your shoulders as the TV droned on in the background. You didn’t even know what was on, your mind miles away from where you were as that fateful night ran through your head on repeat. You had shed all the tears you had for the day hours ago, left feeling numb as you sat on the couch.

A knock on your door pulled you out of your thoughts, slowly turning to look at the door as another knock echoed through your apartment. You slowly stood, making your way over to the door in your pajama shorts and tank top. You peeked through the peephole, heart racing and breaking at the same time as you saw who stood on the other side.

“Y/N, please open the door. We need to talk.” He said softly, voice muffled by the wood that separated the two of you. Your stomach churned in fear, hand shaking as you slowly turned the lock and grabbed the door handle. You slowly turned the handle, cracking the door open as you lowered your gaze. 

“Can I come in?” He asked softly, your chest tightening at the sound of his voice. Against your better judgement, you pulled the door open more, stepping aside for him to come in. You kept your gaze on the floor as he walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. You took a deep breath before turning around to look at him, gaze meeting his finally.

It was like a punch to the gut as your heart raced, reminding you of the feelings you felt for him that you tried to bury. Pain and guilt swirled in his gaze mixed with a third emotion you couldn’t decipher. Guilt settled into your own bones, quickly averting your gaze to your hands fiddling with the hem of your tank top. 

“So, um, about that night…” You started, heart racing and palms sweating. You swallowed nervously, several thoughts bubbling through your head as you thought of what to say next. 

“Why… why don’t we just forget it happened. It was just a one night stand anyways, but… but I don’t want to lose you as a friend, so let’s just forget it happened and move on. I mean, it meant nothing. I-I mean, it meant everything to me. I mean, shit, I didn’t mean to say that. Look, let’s just forget this and go back to being friends.” You smiled sheepishly as you lifted your gaze, your stomach churning at the words that had just come tumbling out of your mouth.

“A one night stand?” You watch as Harrison’s gaze softens as he stepped closer to you, his hands coming up to cup your cheeks. His thumb brushed across your cheek, catching a falling tear. His lips pulled up into a soft smile as he held your face between his hands.  **“You were always more than a one night stand** , more than a best friend, **to me.”**

Your heart fluttered in your chest at his words, the butterflies housed in your stomach going crazy.

“You… you were always more than a best friend to me too.” You muttered softly, your eyes flickering down to his lips for a split second. Your heart raced, pounding in your ears as he slowly pulled you closer. Your eyes fluttered closed as his breath fanned across your lips, your body thrumming with a nervous energy as his lips finally met yours.

It was better than the kiss the two of you shared the night before. It was soft and gentle, filled with unspoken words and feelings as his fingers tangled in your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, fingers combing through his hair. The touch of his lips was electric as they moved against yours, sending shocks of electricity through your veins. 

You soon pulled away for air, his forehead resting against yours, breaths mingling between you. You felt like your heart was going to leap out of your chest as you kept your eyes closed, scared that if you opened them, it would turn out to all be a dream. 

His hands slowly dropped to your waist, pulling your chest against his as he placed soft kisses against your lips.

“I want to redo that night without the alcohol and hidden feelings.” He whispered against your lips, sending shivers down your spine and causing a pleasant feeling to blossom in your chest and stomach. You silently nodded as his fingers creeped under your shirt, his touch hot against your skin. He captured your lips in a seering kiss driven by passion as his grip tightened on your waist. He started leading you to your bedroom, his tongue slipping between your lips and dancing with your own. 

Your skin tingled beneath his fingers as he pulled you into your bedroom, his hands slowly traveling down and grabbing your butt as the back of your legs hit your bed. You groaned into the kiss, your lungs begging for air as you pulled away, stripping off your shirt as he got rid of his. You fell back against the sheets, pulling Harrison down with you as his fingers swiftly unlatched your bra.

Your fingers explored his bare chest, tracing every dip and curve as his lips travelled across your jaw and down your neck. He didn’t hesitate as his lips attached themselves on your collarbone as you let out a moan. You squirmed as his tongue swiped over the reddened skin, nails raking down his back.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He mumbled against your skin as he left open mouthed kisses across your chest. He slid your bra off as your cheeks flushed, tossing it somewhere on the floor as you tangled your fingers through his hair. He gently cupped your breasts, a groan leaving his lips as he buried his face against them, a giggle slipping past your lips.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect love.” He whispered, his voice vibrating against your skin as you ran your fingers through his hair. He peppered your chest with kisses, muttering soft compliments and praises as he went, furthering the wet spot growing in your panties. Your cheeks burned as you watched him, gasping as his lips wrapped around one of your erect nipples. His mouth was warm, tongue wet as it swirled around the nub, drawing a moan past your lips.

His lips moved lower as he tweaked your nipples, his name falling from you lips as you moaned. You felt him smile against your stomach, his gaze flicking up to meet yours as your chest heaved. Blue eyes bore into yours as his fingers hooked under the waistband of your shorts, slowly pulling them down your legs as your core tightened and throbbed with need. His fingers pressed against your clothed folds, groaning as he felt how soaked you were.

“Already so wet for me.” He hummed, pushing your panties aside and running his fingers through your soaked folds. A loud moan escaped as he brushed over your clit, your back arching off the bed at the shock of pleasure that coursed through your veins.

“Harrison, please. I need you.” You whined, too impatient to continue on with the foreplay. You gently tugged at his hair, smiling as he crawled back up your body and pressed his lips against yours. His fingers continued to swirl around in your juices, teasing your entrance with the tip of his finger as you whined. He swiped his fingers between your folds once more before pulling away.

“Open up.” He said softly, pressing his arousal soaked fingers to your lips. You groaned as you obeyed, tasting yourself on his fingers as he slipped them between your lips. Your tongue swirled around, cleaning every inch of your juices, moaning at your taste as you stared into his eyes.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” He mumbled as he pulled his fingers from your mouth. He fumbled around as he undid his jeans, quickly ridding himself of the constricting fabric and boxers that were hidden beneath. His shaft sprung free, the tip red and swollen, steadily dribbling pre as it twitched once met with the cool air.

“Condoms are in the top drawer of my nightstand.” You said softly, breathless from the sight in front of you. He nodded, pulling the drawer open and finding the box quickly. You watched as he fumbled with the wrapper, soon ripping it open and pulling the condom on. He crawled back over you, his lips meeting yours in a sweet kiss as he slowly pulled your panties off.

“Are you ready, my love?” He asked softly, your chest warming, heart fluttering at his words. You could feel the head of his cock brushing against your entrance as he waited for your answer, your pussy walls clenching in anticipation.

“Yea, I’m ready.” You whispered as you brushed your lips against his. You gasped as you felt him slowly push inside you, your eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant feeling of being filled and stretched. He bottomed our easily, your chest heaving as your walls clenched around him. He groaned in response, his forehead resting against yours as he let you adjust. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pressing your lips against his softly.

“I-I’m good.” You muttered softly, moaning as you felt him slowly pull out. He started off slow as he captured your lips in a passionate kiss, his arms sliding under your shoulders and holding you close to him. Your heart swelled with his tenderness, a sharp contrast to the rough, lust and alcohol driven sex the two of you shared nights before. Your core tightened at the love and care that radiated off of him, enveloping you and filling your every sense. Tears stung your eyes at the overwhelming feeling of joy that radiated through every inch of your body and soul, settling deep into your bones and warming you from the inside out.

Your eyes fluttered open as his lips pulled away from yours, breaths mingling as you tried to catch your breath. His gorgeous blue eyes stared back into yours, blown wide with lust but filled with love and adoration. Your heart threatened to jump out of your chest as tears still threatened to spill, your joy pleasantly overwhelming.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Harrison moaned, his pace picking up slowly. Your walls clenched around him at his praise, a moan slipping past your lips as your cheeks flushed more. His eyes shined at your response to his words, his lips pulling up into a smile.

“My baby girl has a praise kink, doesnt she?” He purred softly, causing you to squirm beneath him. He chuckled in response as his hips started to slap against yours as his pace picked up more. “She likes being told how amazing she feels, yea?”

You moaned at his words as the coil tightened, bringing you closer to the edge. You silently nodded in response, gasping as he shifted, the head of his shaft brushing against your g-spot. He groaned as your walls clenched around him, burying his face in your neck and peppering kisses to your skin.

“So tight for me. Feels amazing.” He muttered as his lips traveled up your neck, warm breath fanning across your ear. You whined softly as he nipped at your ear, hips trying to grind against his for more stimulation. He quickly caught on, his hand slipping between your bodies, his fingers coming to rub against your clit.

Pleasure shot through your veins as you squeezed your eyes shut, his soft words and movements quickly sending you careening over the edge. Your walls convulsed around him, moans and curses falling from your lips as you saw stars. He followed not too far behind you, your name falling from his lips as his hips stuttered. You rode out your highs together, his thrusts slowing as you both came down from your orgasms.

“That was amazing.” He muttered as his lips brushed across your cheek, coming up to meet yours. You hummed into the kiss, smiling as he pulled back to look at you. His skin glistened in the soft light of the room, his blonde hair damp with sweat as his blue eyes sparkled with a new light, lips pulled up in a dazzling smile. Your heart fluttered at the thought of you being the reason he looked so happy, for being the cause of that twinkle in his eyes.

“I love you.” You muttered, the words falling out before you could stop them. Your eyes widened, chest tightening in fear as you stared into his eyes. His smile seemed to only grow larger, his lips pressing against yours once more.

“I love you too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got a bit out of hand. I, uh, don’t really know what to say. I hope you enjoyed it “Anon”!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	43. Study Date (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @flower-child2021: Hey I saw that your request were open and that you would do smut.. so I was wondering if you could do one where the reader is kinda like Tony’s child but she’s adopted (she is 16 like Peter) and they were supposed to be studying but they wind up dry-humping and F.R.I.D.A.Y tells on them which leads to Tony almost cathcing them.. (I’m sorry for making this so long.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and fluff

You laid sprawled out on your bed, pen between your teeth as you read over the same words for the thousandth time. You were studying for your college finals, which were coming up fast, and your boyfriend, Peter, had offered to help. You had thought being a Stark would have made it easy, but it didn’t. You knew you were going to pass your Chemistry and Calculus finals with flying colors, but your English 101 and American History classes not so much.

“Y/N, what year was the Pendleton Act signed and what was its purpose?” Peter asked from his place beside you. You groaned in response, wracking your brain for the answer. You were horrible at remembering dates.

“Uh, 1885 and something about government jobs being awarded based on merit and competitive exams.” You answered, looking over your shoulder at him. Peter gave you a sad smile as his eyes met yours.

“You were close. It was signed in 1883 and made government jobs be awarded based on merit, government officials were selected based on competitive exams, and made it unlawful to fire or demote an employee based on political reasons.” Peter said as he looked back at your notes. He gently squeezed your thigh as his eyes met yours once more. “You’re getting better.”

You huffed in response, turning your attention back to the English notes you were reading over. “At this rate, the best I’ll get is a C.”

“A C is still a passing grade, love.” Peter said softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into your thigh. You pinched the bridge of your nose, struggling to keep your frustration at bay. Peter didn’t understand the expectations that came with being a Stark. The strive for perfection and straight A’s to please your father.

“But it’s not the grade of a Stark.” You huffed in frustration, dropping your face in your English notes. You knew your dad would kill you if you got anything less than an A, blaming Peter for always distracting you. It wasn’t his fault that you could recite the entire periodic table forwards and backwards, but couldn’t remember the important dates in America’s history. You could barely remember everyone’s birthdays, having resorted to keeping a calendar on your wall with their birthdays written inside.

“C’mere.” You heard Peter say softly. You turned your head, seeing him pat his lap with a gentle smile gracing his lips. You let out a sigh as you sat up, crawling onto his lap and burying your face in his neck. His strong arms wrapped around your waist, fingers sliding under the fabric of your shirt to rub circles into the bare skin beneath. 

“My father’s gonna kill me.” You muttered into the warm skin of his neck, closing your eyes as you let his touch calm and relax you. You felt at home in his arms, and you drank it in as you sat there. If you didn’t manage to pass history with at least a high B, you would be forced to spend hours with Steve in the training room as he drilled America’s history in your brain while you did push ups. 

“No he won’t cause I won’t let him.” Peter said softly into your hair, pressing a kiss to your temple as you pulled away to look at him. Your eyes met his, his love for you swirling around in his honey speckled chocolate gaze. You admired him as you sat there, gently reaching up and trying to smooth out his unruly brow with your thumb. 

He gently grabbed your wrist, placing kisses along your palm as his gaze bore into yours. You felt your cheeks grow warm, your heart swelling with the love you felt for the man in front of you. You let out a giggle as his lips traveled up your arm, slowly pulling you close to him once more. His soft curls tickled your skin as he buried his face in your neck, a groan leaving your lips as he left his mark on the sensitive skin.

Your fingers tangled into his curls, other hand gripping at his shoulder as his tongue swirled around the reddened skin. You knew it was going to leave a bright purple mark that you’ll have to cover up, but you didn’t care as he left open mouthed kisses up your neck and along your jaw. His fingers slid underneath your shirt, hot against your skin as his eyes met yours once more, dark and smoldering. 

“Pete, you know we can’t.” You muttered, your stomach twisting pleasantly under his gaze. Your noses brushed against each other as he leaned in, his lips ghosting against yours. “Dad has cameras all over the tower.”

“He won’t know if we don’t take our clothes off.” He whispered, capturing your lips in a searing kiss. It was sloppy and needy, but still perfect as his tongue danced with yours. You weren’t sure if Peter’s plan was going to work, but it would help you relax and get rid of some built up frustration if it did. 

You rolled your hips against his, your shorts a barrier between him and your growing wetness. You knew this was a terrible idea, but with your growing stress and the fact it had been weeks since you could last be intimate with your boyfriend, you gave in with ease.

His grip on your waist tightened as he groaned into the kiss, feeling his cock hardening through his jeans as you continued grinding your hips against him. He bit down on your bottom lip, drawing a moan from you as you pressed against him.

“Fuck, it’s been too long.” He muttered against your lips, breaths mingling as your lungs burned for air. You nodded against him, hands traveling down the front of his shirt. You slid your fingers underneath, exploring the toned muscles beneath. His shirt rode up with your hands as your fingers explored his chest, tracing along every dip and definition they came across. 

His lips pressed against yours once more, swallowing each others moans as his hips bucked up against yours. You wanted nothing more than to tear your clothes off and feel his skin against yours as he fucked you into the mattress, but you knew if FRIDAY caught you, she would tell Tony and you’d be in for a world of hurt. So you settled with grabbing one of Peter’s hands and guiding it to your core. 

“Peter.” You moaned against his lips as his fingers slipped under the waistband of your shorts. He groaned as his finger slid between your folds, swirling your arousal around his finger as you continued rolling your hips against his.

“You’re so wet, Y/N. Shit.” Peter mumbled, his lips trailing across your jaw as his finger circled around you clit. You gasped, hips stuttering against his as the knot in your core grew impossibly tight. His other hand gripped your waist tighter, most definitely leaving bruises as he guided your hips against his. 

“Fuck, s-shit, Peter.” You moaned, your fingers finding their way to his hair, tugging on the brunette curls as he moaned against your skin. You could feel yourself quickly approaching the edge as Peter’s fingers worked their magic against your core. “I-I’m getting close.”

“Come for me baby girl.” He moaned in your ear, his hips bucking up against yours. His words sent you over the edge as you cried out his name. You soaked his fingers in your juices as you bucked your hips against his, his lips moaning your name against your skin as he hit his high not long after you. 

Your bedroom door swung open minutes later, Peter quickly pulling his hand out of your shorts and hiding it between you. Your dad stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the two of you.

“FRIDAY told me you two were up to some funny business.” Tony said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Your heart hammered in your chest as you wracked your brain for an excuse. You felt Peter fumble around beneath you before producing your history notes.

“I-I was just helping her study Mr.Stark.” He stuttered out, eyes wide as he stared at Tony. Your father just sighed and shook his head.

“You’re a horrible liar Parker. You hurt her, I’ll hunt you down.” Tony said before walking off, closing the door behind him. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you looked at your boyfriend, his eyes still wide as they met yours.

“That was close.” You muttered softly, unable to contain the giggle that slipped past. “If he had come in minutes earlier, he would have most definitely caught us in the act.” 

Peter nodded as he chuckled, placing a sweet kiss against your lips. “Come on. Let’s finish studying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this hun! I’m sorry it took so long to write, but here it is!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	44. Peter Parker Blurb #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violet-lilyy asked:
> 
> List A Peter Parker 7 and 15 Love your work!!💚💛
> 
> OTP Drabble Challenge Prompt #7: “Did you hear that?” - “I’m telling you, I’m haunted.”
> 
> OTP Drabble Challenge Prompt #15: “No more!” - “Okay, fine, I won’t send you any more selfies.”

You hummed softly as you folded your laundry, music playing faintly in the background. It was Saturday afternoon and most of your fellow students in your dorm were gone for the weekend, including your roommate, allowing you some peace to get your laundry done. 

Well, as much peace as one can have when your phone was being blown up by your boyfriend Peter.

You groaned as that familiar ping of Snapchat went off, interrupting the song playing through the speakers. You dropped the t shirt you were folding, walking over to your phone and picking it up. You roughly 10 unopened snaps from Peter, and you could guess what most of them were. 

A selfie of him with either an adorable dog or an interesting person he had come across.

You sighed as you opened the photos, having been mostly right up except he was in his suit and a few were him mid swing. You groaned, quickly opening your text history and sending him a text.

_To: Spidey 🕷️❤️_

_**No more!**  You shouldn’t be texting and swinging anyways._

You set your phone down after sending the text, taking a deep breath to calm yourself. You loved how excitable and hyper he could be, but there were times where it got frustrating.

 **“Okay, fine, I won’t send you any more selfies.”**  You heard a voice say from behind you, causing you to squeal and turn around. Peter stood in front of you, his lips pulled down in a pout as he held his mask and phone in one hand.

“That’s not what I meant Pete.” You said with a sigh, running your fingers through your hair. “I just don’t want you to get hurt because you’re trying to take a picture instead of paying attention.”

“That’s what my Peter tingle is for.” He said in response, tossing his phone and mask on your bed. You just shook your head, taking his gloved hand in yours.

“I know, but I still worry.” You muttered, running your fingers over the familiar material of his suit. You and Peter had been together for 4 years, having known he was Spiderman for 3 of them, but it didn’t lessen the worry anymore than the first time he told you about his ‘Peter tingle,’ as his Aunt calls it. 

You heard him take in a breath, but was cut off by a loud growl.

 **“Did you hear that?”**  You asked softly, furrowing your brows as you looked up at Peter. A light blush dusted across his cheeks as he smiled, a glint of mischief brewing in his gaze.

“It’s my ghost friend I was taking selfies with. We’ve been chilling together all day.” Peter replied with a grin. You rolled your eyes, a playful grin tugging at your lips.

“Yea, and I’m BFFs with the Illuminati.” You joked, snorting as Peter’s nose scrunched up.

 **“I’m telling you, I’m haunted.”**  He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. His sweat damp curls fell into his face, adding to his puppy dog appearance. You just laughed, reaching up and ruffling his hair as the growl echoed through out the room once more.

“Alright Spidey, whatever you say. Sounds like he’s hungry. Wanna get some lunch?” You asked, watching as Peter perked up at the mention of food. His eyes shined as he nodded, a large grin adorning his features. You giggled as you pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before getting dressed to go out to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I had a bit of trouble connecting point A to point B, but I think I got there. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	45. Peter Parker Blurb #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preciouspparkers asked:
> 
> Hi lovely! Can I have number 5 from prompt list b? Either with Tom or Peter, your choice! thanks love
> 
> Comforting Fluff Starters Prompt #5: “Hey I- Look at me! I love you and nothing is going to change that, okay? I’m here for you.”

You were a mess. Your depression had taken a nose dive, leaving you to spiral. You had started hanging out less with your friends and boyfriend Peter, opting to hole yourself up in your room. You weren’t leaving your bedroom window open as much anymore either, keeping Peter from visiting nightly like he used to.

You didn’t really know what started the spiral, but it was the worst one you’d had yet. You couldn’t bear to look at yourself in the mirror, only able to see every imperfection and flaw. You talked less, the sound of your own voice like nails on a chalkboard. You weren’t eating like you were supposed to, and you knew it was only a matter of time before your parents noticed. What you didn’t expect was for them to send Peter in without giving you a chance to push them out.

“Y/N? Baby?” You heard his sweet voice ask, concern lacing his tone. You kept your back to him as you laid in your bed, curled up beneath the sheets and mounds of blankets. It was your safe space from the bitter cold truth of the world. 

You felt the bed dip by your feet, pulling the blankets up further to hide your tear stained face. Your heart ached, longing to throw yourself into his warm and comforting embrace. But why would he want someone so broken? So damaged?

A whimper slipped past your lips as you buried your face further into your pillow, hoping that maybe they would all just leave you be to wallow in your sorrow. A deeper part of you was screaming to be let free. To just welcome Peter’s love and comfort with open arms and pour out all your pains and sorrows to him. 

But then you’d be a burden.

Forcing him to shoulder your problems when they are just that. Yours.

“Love, please talk to me.” You heard him whisper, his voice cracking. You were hurting him. Yet another horrible thing you had done.

You felt the sheets slowly be pulled away, Peter’s fluffy curls and warm chocolate eyes coming into view. You could see his worry and pain in those deep brown pools, tears of fear brimming at the edge. Your heart ached at the sight before you, the wall you built crumbling down within seconds. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you sobbed, shifting to bury yourself against him.

“I-I’m so sorry. I’m such a horrible girlfriend. Such a burden.” You cried, clutching at his shirt as you buried your face in his chest. “I-I hurt you and I didn’t mean to, but that doesn’t m-make it okay. You deserve s-so much better than me. Y-you don’t need someone as b-broken and damaged as m-me.”

You felt his strong arms wrap around you, his embrace warm and comforting as he held you close. Sobs wracked through your body as you held onto him for dear life. Your life preserver in the unending sea of sorrow. 

“I’m so sorry. I-I’m so so so so so sorry.” You mumbled into his chest, repeating it over and over again as your cries slowly died down.

 **“Hey I- Look at me.”** You slowly lifted your head from against his chest, gaze rising to meet his. Your heart fluttered at the love that radiated from his gaze. **“I love you and nothing is going to change that, okay? I’m here for you.”** He said softly, his thumb gently brushing away your tears. Your chest warmed at his words, your lips pulling up into a small smile.

“I-I love you too Peter.” You muttered softly, sniffling as a fresh set of tears rolled down your cheeks. His smile was gentle and loving as he looked down at you, his palm gently cupping your cheek. You leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed as a feeling of contentment washed over you.

You were a mess, but you were Peter’s mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this ended up a tad bit angsty, but hey, I think it turned out good lolz! I hope you enjoyed hun! Love ya!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	46. Peter Parker Blurb #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> List A #12 and List B #4 with Peter please! Love your writing!!😘
> 
> OTP Drabble Challenge Prompt #12: “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”
> 
> Comforting Fluff Starters Prompt #4: “No, no, no, don’t do that; Don’t push me away. I want to help- Please let me help you this time.”

You sighed as you laid sprawled out on Peter’s bed, staring up at his ceiling. You had arrived hours ago, having come over to get away from your parents arguing in your apartment the floor above. You didn’t even have to say a word when May had answered the door, a sad smile on her face as she let you in.

The fighting had only started a few weeks ago, but it has gotten worse as the days passed by. You knew what was coming, knew that it was inevitable, but it didn’t make the journey any less painful. Peter had become your rock not long after it started, often sneaking down to Peter’s room in the night to get away from the yelling. A week ago, May had discovered you waiting in his room and had told you you were welcome there anytime you needed away from it all. You told them everything that your parents argued about, and they both would hold you as you cried.

What they didn’t know was the long time feelings you harbored for the brunette.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as you heard the window slide open, followed by a thud and muffled cursing. You slowly peeked over at the window, your eyes going wide as the one and only Spider-man tried to scramble to his feet, pulling his mask off in the process. A familiar mop of curls appeared, and your heart stopped as the face of Peter Parker came into view. He hadn’t seemed to notice you as he stumbled through his room, clutching at his side as his face twisted in pain.

“Fuck.” He hissed, pressing the spider on his chest. His suit loosened and started to fall away, revealing the numerous cuts beneath the fabric. As he pulled his hand away from his side, three long gashes came into view. Peter froze as he turned around,his suit falling down around his feet as his eyes met yours.

 **“H-how long have you been sitting there?”** He asked, his voice strained as he grasped at his side once more. Your eyes traveled over the various bruises that littered his body, your heart aching at how dangerous his job really was.

 **“Long enough.”**  You muttered softly, tears stinging your eyes as a lump formed in your throat. You swallowed around the lump, trying your best to keep your emotions in check as your gaze met his once more. He was suddenly closed off, unable to read any emotion from his gaze as your eyes met. 

“You… You should go.” He said softly, wincing as he turned his back to you. He fumbled around in the drawers of his desk, leaving bloody fingerprints behind as he pulled out a first aid kit. 

“Peter?” You asked quietly as you stood up, making your way over to him. He kept his back to you as he swayed, catching himself on the desk. You gently laid your hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around and look at you. He pulled away, reaching out and shoving you away. 

 **“No, no, no, don’t do that; Don’t push me away. I want to help- Please let me help you this time.”**  You begged softly, stepping over to him once more. He grunted in pain as he tried to move away once more, nearly falling over as he continued to lose more blood. “Peter, please. You’re bleeding. Let me help you.”

He looked over his shoulder at you as you laid your hand on his shoulder once more. You could see the inner war going on before he melted under your touch, his head hanging low as he collapsed into his desk chair. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you stepped towards the door.

“I’ll be right back.” You said as you moved quickly, running to the kitchen for a bowl before heading to the bathroom and filling it with warm water. You grabbed a rag, dropping it in the water as you walked back to Peter’s room. You could tell he was struggling to stay awake as his face twisted in pain, a groan leaving his lips as you kneeled on the floor in front of him. You quickly got to work cleaning and patching him up.

An hour passed as you tended to his wounds, putting in the last of the stitches as the clock rolled over once more. You sat back on your heels with a relieved sigh, smiling at your handiwork. Peter gently ran his fingers over the stitches, wincing in pain at the movement.

“There. All patched up.” You said as you stood up, packing everything back in the first aid kit and sliding it back into Peter’s desk. You could feel Peter’s gaze on you as you cleaned up the mess he had made before walking out to empty the bloodied water and put the rag in the wash. 

You quietly stepped into the room as Peter was carefully slipping on a shirt, trying to do it in the least painful way possible. You watched with a smile as your heart warmed with love for the boy, even if it pained you to see him hurt. There was no doubt in your mind that you were going to worry about the boy more now that you knew he was Spider-Man, but that wasn’t going to make you love him any less.

“I’m sure you’re exhausted, so Imma get going home.” You said quietly as you tucked your hair behind your ear. Peter turned around, his eyes sad and pleading as he looked at you.

“Please stay. I-I mean, only if you want to, but I would like it if you did.” He said, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of red as he fumbled towards you. You couldn’t stop the giggle that slipped past your lips as you looked up at him. Even with the small cuts and bruises that littered his face, he was still adorable, his curls falling in his face as he looked down at you.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” You said with a smile, laughing as he pulled you in for a hug, muttering a soft thanks into your hair. You couldn’t stop smiling as he pulled you over to his bed, wincing a bit as he laid down and pulled you onto the bed in front of him. 

“Thank you for patching me up.” He muttered into your hair as you snuggled into him, his arms wrapping around your waist. Your heart swelled at his words, your smile growing as you gently laid your head on his chest. 

“Anytime Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this also ended up a bit angsty, but it ended up fluffy at the end! XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	47. Peter Parker Blurb #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hocuspocusholland asked:
> 
> Hiii lovely!! Could I pretty please get number 5 from prompt list A with precious Peter? 💕
> 
> OTP Drabble Prompt #5: “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”

You tossed a ball Peter’s way, watching as he took aim and shot it with a web. He had asked you to help him with target practice as the two of you sat around the mostly empty compound. It was a Saturday, and most of the team were out and about spending their weekends doing something fun. Your idea of fun was spending time alone with your boyfriend, which led to you driving up to the compound for the weekend.

You weren’t paying much attention as you grabbed things off of Peter’s desk, randomly tossing them for him to hit. You yawned as you grabbed something else, tossing it in Peter’s direction without a second thought.

“(Your full name)! Why did you throw a pair of scissors?” Peter hollered, eyes wide as he stared at the scissors now hanging from the ceiling by his webs. You blinked as you focused on it, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“I-I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t really paying attention.” You muttered, looking down at your hands with a huff.  **“Don’t yell at me like I’m a child.”**

 **“Don’t throw scissors!”** He huffed, his arms dropping by his sides. You sat there quietly, guilt settling in your bones as silence engulfed the room. You jumped as Peter laid his hand on your shoulder, pulling your attention to him.

“I think that’s enough practice. Let’s go walk around the grounds.” He said with a smile, taking your hand in his and pulling you up out of the chair. You nodded with a sigh, heart fluttering as you laced your fingers with his. Your gaze found his warm chocolate one, your lips pulling up in a smile. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to your lips, your heart warming in your chest with love as he led you out of his room and out into the warm sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, but I hope you enjoy it hun! Love ya girlie!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	48. Peter Parker Blurb #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farfromhaz asked:
> 
> Oooo ooo can I get a super soft and fluffy Peter blurb with fluff prompts 15 and 27? Where it’s winter and Peter comes back from patrol and just wants warm cuddles? (even though it’s still the middle of summer here I long for winter weather so 😂) I love you and thank you in advance 💕
> 
> 200 Dialogue Prompts #15: “Your hands are so warm!”
> 
> 200 Dialogue Prompts #27: “Stay for a little longer…”

The bitter winter air blew in through the window as Peter pushed it open, quietly crawling into your shared bedroom and quickly closing it behind him. He shivered as the warm air seeped in through his suit, mixing with the cold air that still clung to him. He could hear you moving around in the kitchen, most likely cooking dinner for the two of you as he lowered himself from the ceiling. His heart fluttered at the thought of getting to hug you again after a long day.

Peter quickly slipped off his suit, throwing on a sweatshirt and a pair of pants before moving to join you in the kitchen. Your voice traveled through the apartment as you hummed a tune, hips swaying slightly as you slid the casserole into the oven. Peter stopped to watch you for a second, admiring you in your sweater and yoga pants combo.

Once you straightened up, he walked over, swiftly picking you up off your feet bridal style and carrying you over to the couch. You let out a squeal of surprise, arms wrapping around Peter’s neck as he flopped down on the couch. He could feel your warmth through his clothes, snaking his arms around you and holding you closer.

“Peter, oh my god, you scared the crap out of me!” You said, giving him a look as you relaxed against him. He slid his hands under your sweater, a soft chuckle passing his lips at your words. Your skin was warm against his cool hands, causing you to squirm and pull his hands away. “Your hands are freezing!”

 **“Your hands are so warm!”**  He exclaimed, grabbing your hands and holding them in his. He pressed the back of your hands against his cheeks, his eyes fluttering shut as they warmed his skin.

“So warm.” He muttered softly, his lips pulling up in a smile. You rolled your eyes at how silly he was being, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He hummed into the kiss, leaning forward as you pulled away.

“I want more kisses.” He pouted, his chocolate brown eyes wide and begging. His chest warmed as you giggled, your hands cupping his cheeks as your lips pressed against his once more. Your lips were warm and soft, tasting of honey as his arms wrapped around your waist.

The timer soon went off, the scent of dinner wafting through the apartment. Peter let out a whine as you pulled away, upset that the timer interrupted the little make out and cuddle session you two were having.

 **“Stay for a little longer…”**  He muttered softly, brushing his lips against yours to entice you to stay. You giggled softly, his heart racing and butterflies fluttering as you kissed him once more before standing up.

“We can cuddle more after dinner.” You replied, much to Peter’s dismay as he watched you walk off, taking your warmth and softness with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I loved writing this. I hope you enjoyed Katie! I love you too so so so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	49. Peter Parker Blurb #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neverlandparker asked:
> 
> hey! Hope you’re doing well can I request 44. from the prompt list: “Are you science? Because I’ve got my ion you.” w/peter? Thank you hon lots of love for you🧚♀️🕊💌✨🌻🌼💞
> 
> 200 Dialogue Prompts #44: “Are you science? Because I’ve got my ion you.”

You let out a sigh as you laid across your bed on your stomach, textbooks spread out around you as you studied. You were in the final stretch of the semester, finals coming up within the week. As a biomedical engineer major, you had several science classes you had taken this semester, which had also eaten up your free time. 

“Hey babe?” You heard your boyfriend ask, peeking his head into the room. You looked up to meet Peter’s gaze, humming a response as you rest your head in your hand.

 **“Are you science? Because I’ve got my ion you.”**  He said, a cheeky grin, drawing a groan from you. You dropped your onto the mattress, your groan growing in volume as Peter chuckled.

“Peter, that was absolutely horrible.” You huffed, peeking up at him as he walked into the room and sat down beside you. You relaxed under his touch as he ran his fingers through your hair, his smile and gaze softening.

“You should take a break.” He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You sighed as you glanced back at your textbooks, debating whether it was a good idea or not. Looking back up at Peter, you made up your mind as his doe eyes pleaded with you to take a break.

“Alright, fine. I’ll take a break for you, Spiderboy.” You said, reaching up and ruffling his hair. He perked up, his eyes sparkling as he moved to lay down beside you, gently pushing some of the textbooks off the bed. You rolled over onto your side, smiling as you laid your head on his chest, his arms wrapping around your waist and holding you close.

“It’s Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I’ve been suffering from major writer’s block, and I’m just starting to get my muse back, so I’m starting small with unfinished blurbs. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	50. Nothing (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing about you compares to how amazing Zendaya is. Why would he fall for you when she’s in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, insecurities, and fluff

You were nothing compared to her. **  
**

You sighed as you looked at yourself in the mirror, black dress hugging your figure as your curled (Y/H/C) locks cascaded over your shoulder. Tom had asked you to come to the Far From Home premiere, needing help with the Brother’s Trust contest winners. Harrison was going to be helping as well, but he felt they might feel more comfortable with another female face around.

You couldn’t help the insecurities that bubbled to the surface as you stared at yourself in the mirror. Your stomach twisted painfully as you thought about Zendaya and what she was wearing. You had gotten a sneak peek, having been pulled aside by your friend earlier for your opinion on her outfit. She had looked drop dead gorgeous, and that had been before hair and make up. You knew you didn’t stand a chance right then.

Zendaya was better in so many ways. Where you were shy, quiet, and insecure, she was loud, bold, and confident. Her bronzed skin glowed in everything she wore, a natural beauty radiating off of her in waves no matter what she wore. You were pale, having to watch what you wore so you didn’t look ghostly or washed out. Her face was flawless, while yours was covered in acne scars. You also had this weird gap in your brow, a space where hair just refused to grow. You made it disappear with makeup, but it was still there, haunting you like a bad nightmare. 

Your hands smoothed over the fabric of the dress, eyes wandering over the fabric as it flared out around your legs. Your dress was so simple and cheap compared to Zendaya’s. It was all you could afford with your low income job, and you just hoped it was formal enough to get you through the night. You had paired it with your nicest jewelry, which was either passed down through the family or gifted to you by your parents. Still cheap compared to what Zendaya would be wearing.

You jumped as there was a knock on your hotel door, Harrison’s voice muffled through the thick wood.

“Come on, Y/N! It’s time to go.” You hear him say, a sigh slipping past your lips as you looked at yourself in the mirror once more.

Nothing about you could ever win over Tom’s heart like he won over yours.

* * *

It was overwhelmingly hot as you stood around at the premiere.

Your feet ached, cheeks sore from smiling as you stood waiting in the blaring sun. You had arrived an hour ago, and your black dress was soaking up the heat like a sponge. You knew Harrison had to be hot in his full suit as the two of you stood with Harry and the contest winners, waiting for Tom to arrive. 

Sophia and Clara, as they had introduced themselves, had been gushing over every celebrity that walked the carpet. You found their excitement adorable, watching as their eyes grew wide with each new celebrity that arrived. It made you wonder how they would react once Tom got there.

“Oh my gosh, Clara look! It’s Zendaya!” You heard Sophia squeal, jumping excitedly by her best friend. Your chest tightened as you turned your attention to the carpet where Zendaya had just arrived. She looked effortlessly stunning as always, a soft smile on her face as she waved to the fans. The girls let out another squeal as Zendaya started to walk the carpet, their gazes following her.

“Her and Tom would be so cute together! They need to just admit their feelings and start dating already.” Clara whined, her lips pulling down into a pout as she looked at her friend. Sophia quickly nodded in agreement as your heart crumbled, pain radiating from your chest to your fingertips.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, turning to find Harrison giving you an apologetic smile. He gently squeezed your shoulder in support as the two girls continued gushing about how cute the two would be together.

Harrison had known about your feelings for Tom for a while, having been one of the first people you confided in when the realization hit that you had fallen for your best friend. He was there for you every step of the way over the years, comforting you when Tom would date, urging you to be honest when he was single. You could never work up the courage to confess, always crawling back to Harrison with your tail between your legs, defeated whenever a plan went south. 

Your attention was pulled back to the girls as they let out high pitched squeals, jumping up and down in excitement. That could only mean one thing as you turned your attention to the red carpet. There Tom stood in all his glory, looking unrealistically handsome in the burgundy suit Law had styled him in. Your heart raced, butterflies fluttering in your stomach as your eyes raked over his form. Law knew what he was doing as Tom posed for the cameras, confidence oozing off of him and infecting those around.

“Oh. My. God. Soph. That suit.” Clara swooned, her hand over her heart. You rolled your eyes at her words, trying to keep the growing blush off your cheeks as you stood there. You wouldn’t deny that Tom looked amazing in that suit, but the things it was doing to you is what drove you to keep your mouth shut. You shifted on your feet as you saw Tom smile, the butterflies in your stomach going absolutely crazy as your heart rate sped up once more.

You heard Harrison chuckle beside you, a smug look on his face as the two of you made eye contact. You quickly jabbed him in the ribs, taking pleasure in his grunt of pain before turning your attention to the crowd around you.

You distracted yourself with watching the paparazzi and reporters scramble around like squirrels trying to find nuts for winter. You watched as they flocked around Tom, Jake, and Zendaya, asking numerous questions you weren’t able to decipher. You could guess a few of the predictable and common ones, but the others were a complete shot in the dark.

You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard Clara and Sophia squeal in excitement as Tom approached your little group. He gave each of the girls a hug, a heart melting smile adorning his face as he talked to the two. You admired his friendly demeanor, your heart warming as you watched him interact with his fans. 

You felt someone jab you in the side, glancing beside you to find Harrison smirking. You were getting tired of that smug face looking at you.

“Be careful, he might catch you staring with those heart eyes of yours.” He chuckled, that smug smirk still there. You just rolled your eyes, playfully shoving him away. You knew how you looked at Tom, but it was embarrassing being reminded of it.

“Shut up. He’s never noticed before, I doubt he’ll notice now.” You sighed, straightening up as you saw Tom walking over to the two of you with a smile. You forced a smile on your face as your heart raced, hands growing clammy as your anxiety shot through the roof.

“Hey darling, you look gorgeous.” Tom said, pulling you into a hug. Your stomach fluttered as you wrapped your arms around him, his cologne surrounding you in your close proximity. Your heart raced as he lingered in the hug a bit longer than a friend would.

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” You teased, chest aching as he pulled away and gave Harrison a hug. You suddenly felt cold, despite the blaring sun as he stood in front of you. 

“Yea yea, keep boosting my ego.” He teased, a chuckle slipping past his lips. “I wish I could stay and chat longer, but I’m needed back on the carpet.”

You nodded, forcing a smile on your face as the aching in your chest got worse with your rising insecurities as you spotted Zendaya in the distance.

You were nothing compared to her, after all.

* * *

You groaned as you face planted on your hotel bed, your feet aching from standing around in heels for hours on end. You had already changed out of your dress, wearing a pair of gym shorts and a tank top as you starfished on the bed. You were still wearing makeup, having been too lazy to remove it when you changed.

You whined as there was a knock on your door, not wanting to stand up and answer it. Begrudgingly, you stood up, making your way over to the door and cracking it open. Tom stood on the other side, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked at you.

“Uh, hey. Can we talk?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck as he gave you a sheepish smile. You nodded, slowly opening the door wider and letting him inside. “So, uh, Harrison told me what the two girls kept talking about. Sorry you had to deal with that.”

“It’s fine.” You replied with a shrug as you shut the door. Your heart fluttered as you turned around, getting a good view of the muscles in his back rippling under the white shirt as he scratched at his neck again. Tom let out a sigh as he turned and sat on the edge of your bed, staring at his hands as he rested them in his lap.

“But it’s not.” He muttered, his shoulders sinking as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. You slowly moved over, sitting down beside him on the bed. You didn’t really know what to say, since he didn’t know about the feelings you harbored for him and how those girls words affected you. You sat in silence as you thought about the continued conversations that Clara and Sophia had had at the after party, continuously cooing over every interaction Tom and Zendaya had.

“Y/N?” You heard Tom ask softly. You hummed in response, lifting your head to look at him. Your gaze met his, a warmth spreading through your chest at the intensity of the love and care that radiated from his gaze. Your butterflies fluttered in hope as his cheeks turned a light pink. 

“You know what they said isn’t true, yea?” He asked quietly. You nodded in response, gaze trapped in his warm chocolate pools. “Because…” He paused, hesitation and nerves entering his eyes as they stared back into yours. “Because I’m in love with you.”

Your heart stopped at his words, your thoughts coming to a screeching halt as it sunk in. Seconds passed as you stared back at him, unable to form a response. He shifted nervously in front of you, regret slowly swirling in his gaze as the silence settled between you.

“Sorry, I-” You cut him off as you smashed your lips against his, hoping that the kiss said everything you were unable to say. You felt him hesitate, his lips slowly molding to yours as he melted into the kiss. It was everything you dreamed it would be and more as his hand came up to cup your cheek, the other pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him closer as your heart swelled. You pulled away when your lungs started to scream at you, begging for air. 

“I-I’m in love with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is absolute crap. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	51. Daddy's Home (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes home from patrol and a night filled with domestic bliss ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major fluff. Like, heart melting, cavity giving fluff

You watched with a happy smile as your daughter Emma played on the living room floor. Her chocolate curls hung in her face as she made her ponies prance around the floor, babbling in toddler talk as they went on whatever wild adventures she imagined. **  
**

Your heart swelled in adoration as you sat on the couch watching what you had created with your wonderful husband, Peter. She was only a few years old, but there wasn’t anything the two of you wouldn’t do for her, especially her father. She was a daddy’s girl after all, and you didn’t mind one bit.

You were pulled from your thoughts as the front door opened, your lips pulling up into a smile as Emma turned her head towards the door. You always loved watching your daughter react when Peter came home, chest warming and heart swelling as her eyes would light up and her lips pulled up into one of the cutest smiles ever to exist. 

“Emma! Daddy’s home!” You heard Peter holler out, giggling as Emma stood up and went running towards the door. You stood up and joined the two at the door, a large smile on your face as you took in the sight. Peter was holding Emma in his arms, peppering her face with kisses as she let out giggles, her chubby fingers pushing at his face.

“Daddy!” She giggled, squirming as he blew a raspberry against her cheek. You couldn’t help but giggle with her, Peter smiling as his gaze fell on you.

“Welcome home babe.” You said as you walked up to the two, placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

“I missed my girls.” He said softly, his gaze filled with love as he looked between the two of you.

“We missed you too.” You smiled, giggling as he placed a soft kiss against your lips. You scrunched your nose as you got a good whiff of him, leaning away a bit. 

“I think you should go take a shower while I fix dinner.” You teased, nudging his shoulder with a smile. A blush crept up his neck as he pouted in response.

“But I wanna take a shower with you.” He teased back, his lips pulling up into a cheeky grin as your cheeks burned.

“Fine, but at least change into something that’ll make you stink less.” You said, booping the tip of his nose with your finger before making your way to the kitchen. You heard him chuckle behind you as you walked away, your stomach fluttering in response at the magical sound.

Dinner didn’t take long to make, Peter and Emma soon joining you in the dining room not long after finishing. Peter had changed into a clean set of clothes, not smelling as bad as he did before when he got home. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched Peter help Emma in the chair, fixing her plate for her with a smile. You went ahead and fixed yours and Peter’s plates, despite his silent protests as you two stood in the kitchen.

“How was patrol?” You asked softly, quiet enough for Emma not to hear but loud enough for Peter. You knew even if you muttered under your breath, he’d most likely be able to hear you, but you wanted to make sure he heard you right.

“It was alright. Stopped a few robberies, helped a cat out of a tree, the usual.” He said in response as he put some broccoli on Emma’s plate. You nodded in response, putting some on yours and Peter’s plates before following behind him into the dining room.

Emma hit the table happily with her chubby little hands, eyes bright and shining as she looked up at Peter. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, placing a kiss on her forehead before taking his seat at the table. 

Dinner went by, talk mostly consisting of what Emma had been up through during the day and her toddler talk as she tried to explain the adventures she went on with mommy. Peter never stopped smiling as he ate his dinner, your heart swelling and chest warming at the sight. 

Emma’s bedtime soon came, her head resting on Peter’s shoulder as he carried her up the stairs. She continued to babble on about random things, asking Peter if he saw Spider-Man at work today.

“I did and he said you’re his favorite civilian.” He chuckled, gently booping the tip of her nose as he spoke. Emma giggled in response, clapping her hands together in glee.

“Story?” She asked softly as Peter set her down on her bed after helping her get dressed in her pjs. You watched from the doorway as Peter chuckled, gently pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

“What story do you wanna hear, my little spiderling?” Peter asked as she slid under the covers.

“Tell me a story about Spider-Man!” She exclaimed, eyes bright and excited as she looked up at her father. He laughed as she pulled the covers up to her neck, smile wide as he started the story of Spider-Man and the evil Mysterio who tried to trick the world. 

You continued to watch with a soft smile, heart fluttering in joy as Emma’s eyes slowly closed as her father told her a story. You thought back to that fateful day when Mysterio tried to reveal Peter’s identity to the world, but thankfully Peter was quick to shoot it down with the help of fellow classmates and Happy.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as Peter turned off the lights, placing a kiss on her forehead before joining you in the doorway. You smiled up at him as he stopped in front of you, cheeks flushed as he gave you a quick kiss.

“Ready for that shower, my love?” He whispered in your ear, his warm breath fanning across your skin, causing a shiver of anticipation to run down your spine and settle in your core. You nodded silently, cheeks burning as he gently took your hand and led you back to your shared bedroom. 

You hoped he would like the small surprise sitting on the bathroom counter, a t-shirt that said ‘Big Sister’ laying next to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most voted for one shot has been posted! I hope y’all enjoyed, this was meant to be super fluffy and tooth rottingly sweet, so I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	52. Tom Holland Blurb #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louistwinslover asked:
> 
> Hello, beautiful! I’ve been up for the past 6 hours doing a puzzle, so maybe something with that scenario and the line number 9 from prompt list A! With our lovely Tom 🥰
> 
> OTP Drabble Challenge Prompt #9: “Why are you awake right now?”

Sleep pulled at your lids as you sat at the dining room table, hunched over and focused. You had been up for the past 6 hours trying to put together a puzzle you had bought that day and you were determined to finish it before bed. It was already 3 in the morning, and your boyfriend had already headed to bed long before.

You let out a sigh of relief as you put a piece in place, officially marking a quarter of the puzzle left to go. You straightened up, groaning as your back popped and the stiffness in your neck left. 

**“Why are you awake right now?”**

You let out a squeak, turning around to find Tom standing in the archway to the dining room. His chocolate curls were a mess from sleep, eyes tired as he waited patiently for an answer.

“I wanted to finish my puzzle.” You said softly, giving him a sheepish smile. He let out a sigh as he walked over to you, his slender fingers combing through his hair.

“It’s 3 am, lovey. Come to bed.” He said softly, gently removing the puzzle piece from your hand and placing it on the table. You watched with a frown before looking back up into his gaze, hoping he would give in and let you stay up. His gaze didn’t waver as he took your hand in his, gently pulling you up.

“It’ll be here in the morning, darling. I wanna cuddle with my girl.” Tom muttered as he placed a kiss on the top of your head. You sighed and gave in, standing up and giving him a smile. You let out a yawn, Tom chuckling as he led you back to the bedroom.

“If it’s not there in the morning, I’m blaming you.” You yawned as you slipped under the covers. Tom laughed as he laid down on his side, holding his arms open for you. You crawled over to his embrace, placing your head on his chest with a smile.

“It’s not going anywhere, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! I hope you liked this! It was a cute idea and I loved writing it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	53. Tom Holland Blurb #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt B 10 with Tom Holland?
> 
> Comforting Fluff Starters Prompt #10: “Hey how’re- Oh! Uhh, wait right there, don’t move. I’ll be right back with some sweets, tea and a blanket. I’m gonna take care off you!”

Pain. 

That was all you felt as you laid curled up in bed, cursing your womanhood. The crimson tide had decided to visit your glorious beach, leaving you a writhing mess of pain as it stained your beautiful sand. 

Your boyfriend Tom had left early that morning for a meeting, leaving you alone to fend off the sharks that dare come to your shore. All you wanted was your heating pad, pain killers, a large tub of ice cream, and some cuddles, but were in too much pain to try and get up and get three of the four.

The soft opening and closing of the apartment door could be heard from your place in bed, a happy but pained groan leaving your lips. You heard his footsteps coming down the hall followed by the soft click of claws.

 **“Hey how’re-”**  You heard Tom stop in the doorway, a whine leaving your lips as you held your arms out for him.  **“Oh! Uhh, wait right there, don’t move. I’ll be right back with some sweets, tea and a blanket. I’m gonna take care of you!”**

You whined as Tom ran off, presumably towards the kitchen. Tessa peeked in after Tom ran off, trotting over to the bed and jumping up. You pulled Tessa in, burying your face in her fur as you waited for Tom to return.

Time passed as you heard the soft clanking of dishes in the kitchen as Tom made you a cup of tea. It wasn’t long before he returned, a large smile on his face and goodies in hand. He set the cup of tea down on your bedside table, along with a bag of sweets and the bottle of painkillers. He plugged your heating pad in while you quickly took some medicine, smiling as he laid the pad down on your lower stomach.

“There. Better?” He asked softly, placing a kiss to your temple. You gave a silent nod, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the bed beside you. He chuckled as he took the hint, laying down and pulling you into your chest.

“I love you Tommy.” You said softly, smiling and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you too darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Got another one done! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	54. Tom Holland Blurb #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do list a prompt 49 with Tom?? Maybe something where reader and Tom just started talking and he left to film ffh so they’re talking on the phone and pics of Tom in the suit are leaked
> 
> OTP Drabble Challenge Prompt #49: “Your voice is sexy.” - “Your ass is sexy.”

You did not expect to become close friends with Spider-Man.

It had been an accident. A chance meeting through a mutual friend during a night out. One too many drinks, an exchange of numbers and several cafe dates later, you were here, laying on your bed, facetiming and flirting with your celebrity crush Tom Holland.

“So how was your day, darling?” He asked with a smile, his accent causing your heart to flutter. You shrugged as you watched him flop down in his trailer. 

“it was alright. Kinda boring.” You replied in your southern drawl. It wasn’t a complete lie, but wasn’t the whole truth either. You had been at work when your co-worker had showed you pictures that had been leaked from the Far From Home set. Specifically pictures of Tom in that new red and black suit. You weren’t sure what the suit was for, but damn did it make his ass look good.

A blush creeped along your cheeks as you remembered the pictures, hoping and praying that he couldn’t see it through the screen.

“Tell me all about it.  **Your voice is sexy.** ” Tom teased, a cheeky grin on his face.

 **“Your ass is sexy.”**  Your eyes went wide as the last word slipped out. You hadn’t meant to say it, and you were beating up your brain for letting it slip. Your face burned as you hid it out of view of the camera, Tom’s laugh ringing out through the speakers.

“Nice to know you think my ass is sexy, darling.” He chuckled. You groaned in response, wishing your bed would just swallow you whole and save you from this embarrassment.

“Shut up Holland.” You mumbled, picking your phone up and looking at the screen once more. Tom had the biggest grin, like the cat that caught the canary. “It’s your fault there are pictures of your butt in a skin tight suit everywhere.”

“And you love it.” He teased.

You were never going to live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this anon! I must admit, Tom’s ass in any of the Spidey suits is amazing (but the stealth suit is my favorite.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	55. Tom Holland Blurb #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> KOH!Tom getting pissed with you when you start talking back to him in the middle of a meeting, so he takes you back to your room and shows you who’s in charge

“And what if I don’t want to?” You sassed back, crossing your arms over your chest. You ignored all the looks you were receiving from the highest tier of demons Tom had under his command. Tom’s jaw clenched, gaze hardening as he narrowed his eyes. He slowly stood up, looking around at the other demons in the room.

“Excuse me for a moment.” He said, voice cold and emotionless as he walked over to you. He grabbed your wrist and dragged you out of the large conference room, pulling you all the way back to his bedroom. He gently pushed you inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Do I need to remind you who exactly is in charge down here.” He hissed, his large black wings fluffing up to look larger and more intimidating. You just rolled your eyes as you crossed your arms over your chest. He growled as he grabbed your wrist once more, dragging you over to the bed.

“Bend over.” He commanded, voice stern. You complied, but not without sticking your tongue out at him first. You felt your white dress ride up your thighs, as you bent over, your red lacy panties barely sticking out from beneath. Tom wasted no time, yanking your dress up and tugging your panties down around your ankles.

“Count.” He barked, his hand firmly slapping against your rear. You let out a gasp as pain radiated through your body, the area burning and stinging as his hand left.

“One.” You said through gritted teeth, letting out another gasp as his hand hit the other cheek. “Two.”

Tom continued to smack at your ass until it was nice and red, nearly numb from pain. You were panting when he finished, your core swollen and aching for attention. You let out a whine as he massaged at the tender skin, shuttering beneath his touch.

“Does my little angel want to come?” He purred, his warm breath hitting your ear as he leaned over you. You nodded and whimpered, wiggling your hips against his hand. He chuckled, tone dark as he nipped at your ear.

“Bad girls don’t get to finish.” He growled, smacking your ass once more before straightening up and walking away, leaving you needy for release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I finished this while I had some inspiration lolz. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	56. Tom Holland Blurb #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louistwinslover asked:
> 
> Wow I’m so late babe but there are technically 7 more minutes for me left on Saturday so here we go, maybe a smut with Mob!tom and him eating her out for the first time and she’s insecure because no one’s ever gone down her but he makes it amazing. (Obvi)

You took a deep breath as you patiently waited in bed for Tom. The two of you had gone out to dinner for your anniversary, but he had important mob business he had to take care of before the two of you could continue celebrating.

You squirmed a bit as you looked down at the white lacy lingerie you were wearing. You had secretly gotten it as an anniversary gift, but you just felt ridiculous as you lay there waiting. You knew he would love you no matter what you were wearing, and you felt silly for trying so hard.

You were pulled from your thoughts as the bedroom door opened, pulling the sheets up to hide yourself. Tom soon came into view, his curls messy compared to their usual slicked back appearance. His white shirt was messed up beneath his suit jacket, a grunt leaving his lips as he shut the door.

“Sorry for taking so long princess.” He said softly as he kicked off his dress shoes, his lips pulling up into a smirk as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over you. “Now, I believe we were celebrating our anniversary, yea?”

You gave a small nod, your face flushing as you clutched the sheets to your chest, your heart pounding in your ears. His breath fanned across your face as he leaned down, lips brushing against yours.

“I see you already took your dress off.” He muttered against your lips. You swallowed nervously as you nodded again, pulling the sheets up a bit more. He let out a soft chuckle before capturing your lips with his, slow and soft. You melted beneath him, your grip loosening as your eyes fluttered closed. “I wanna see you.”

Your stomach tightened at his words as you felt him slip his fingers under yours, gently pulling the sheet out of your grip. The cool air danced across your skin as he slowly pulled the sheets away, his eyes darkening as he took in your appearance. You warmed under his gaze, squirming as a pang of arousal shot to your core.

“You look stunning, my love.” He whispered, his chocolate eyes meeting yours as he smiled. “So gorgeous.” He muttered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours once more. This kiss was needy and passionate as his tongue swiped along your bottom lip. You parted your lips, letting out a moan as his tongue danced with yours. 

Your hands came up to tangle in his curls as the kiss deepened, nails gently scratching at his scalp as your fingers tugged on his hair. He groaned into the kiss, his hands wandering across your skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

His lips trailed across your jaw, latching onto the skin beneath your ear as he left his mark, pulling a moan from your lips. You squeezed your thighs together as your arousal grew, an aching need starting to build in your core. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pressing your hips against his as his lips and teeth littered marks across your neck and chest.

“Tom.” You groaned as you pressed up against him, feeling his hardening shaft through the fabric of his slacks.

“Yes darling?” He hummed against your skin, his eyes finding yours. His rested his hands against your thighs, rubbing circles into the soft skin with his thumbs as he waited for your response.

“I-I wanna try something new.” You said softly, your anxiety spiking as you looked back into his lust filled gaze. You’d always been curious, but too nervous and insecure to ask for it, but something about the way Tom treated you made you feel safe enough to ask.

“What is it?” He asked softly, placing feather light kisses along your collar bone. You squirmed under his touch as his hands trailed higher, his hips pressing back against yours.

“I, um… I-I want you to eat me out.” You said softly, your cheeks burning as you quickly hid your face behind your hands. Now that you had said it out loud, you felt ridiculous. There was no way he’d agree to doing something like that with you. You’d probably taste horrible anyways.

You felt his hands leave your thighs, his slender fingers wrapping around your wrists and pulling your hands away from your face. His gaze filled your vision, warm and loving as his chocolate eyes looked into yours. You were breathless as you stared into his eyes, close enough to see the small honey specks in the pools of brown. 

“Anything for you, angel.” He said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. He let go of your wrists, his lips trailing back down your neck and across your chest, his fingers sliding under the band of your bra and gently unlatching it. He slide off the lacy fabric, tossing it aside as he admired the view he had seen a hundred times before. You pressed your hips into his, drawing a groan from him as he gently cupped your breasts.

“So fucking gorgeous.” He whispered, peppering your chest in kisses as he kneaded the soft flesh between his fingers. You arched up into his touch, moaning as his tongue flicked across one of your nipples before he pulled it between his lips. You ground your core against his hardened cock, drawing moans from the both of you as the knot in your stomach tightened. His hands firmly grabbed your legs, unwinding them from around his waist and holding them against the bed. 

“Tommy.” You whimpered as you lost all friction against your throbbing core, need for release coursing through your veins.

“’M gonna take good care of you baby girl. Don’t worry.” He muttered against your skin as he trailed open mouthed kisses across your chest and stomach, leaving his mark as he went. He stopped at the hem of your panties, his hungry gaze meeting yours as he took the lacy fabric between his teeth and slowly pulled it down. You whimpered at the sight, your heat throbbing against the cool air. He tossed the undergarment aside as his gaze fell upon your glistening folds, eyes darkening with lust once more.

“You’re so fucking wet, angel. All cause of me?” He asked softly, peppering kisses up your inner thigh. You nodded as you watched him, your anxiety rising as his lips grew closer.

“T-Tommy. A-are you sure you want to do this?” You asked, worrying your lip between your teeth. His gaze softened as he looked up at you, a loving smile gracing his lips as he nodded.

“I want to make my princess feel amazing.” He said softly, his breath fanning across your swollen labia, eliciting a gasp from you. You swallowed nervously and nodded, watching as his eyes focused back on the job at hand. His thumb gently brushed through your folds, a soft moan leaving your lips as he started to swirl your juices around. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as he pulled his thumb back, admiring just how wet you were for him. His eyes met yours as he leaned in, the tip of his tongue slowly swiping through your slit. You gasped at its warmth, hips bucking into his touch. He chuckled softly at your reaction, stopping just before your clit and repeating the action. You squirmed under his tongue as he held your hips down, exploring every inch but never touching where you needed it most. Your clit throbbed, begging for attention as you let out a whine.

“Tommy please.” You begged, your fingers tangling in his soft curls. You tugged at his hair, gasping as he moaned against your heat. Your walls clenched as the knot in your stomach tightened from the vibrations it had caused. 

His tongue moved lazily around your entrance, gently pressing against it but never slipping in as he continued to tease you, slowly bringing you to the edge of release. You whined as the coil grew ever tighter as his tongue slowly pressed in, walls clenching around the warm appendage as it pressed further. 

“Fuck, Tom.” You moaned as you tugged at his curls, gasping and squirming as his groans caused electric shocks of pleasure to travel through your veins. His tongue slowly slid up through your folds once more, flicking against your clit. White hot fire surged through your body as his lips wrapped around the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

You pressed your thighs against his head, hand burying his face further into his heat as his tongue drew shapes across your clit, sending you careening over the edge into your high. Stars painted themselves behind your eye lids as you cried out his name, his tongue eagerly lapping up your juices.

You slowly relaxed as you came down from your release, letting your hold on him go as your chest heaved. He slowly pulled away, your eyes lazily looking down at him as he smiled. Your juices covered his lips and chin as he slipped off his jacket. He wasted no time as he climbed back over you, his lips meeting yours in a hungry kiss as he stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. You groaned as he slipped his tongue between your lips, tasting yourself on him as he shifted around above you.

It wasn’t long before you felt him slide inside of you, continuing your night of passion after the mind blowing orgasm he had given you with just his tongue and lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	57. Tom Holland Blurb #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt list A, 2&23 with Tom Holland pls xxxx
> 
> Smutty Prompts #2: “you were always more than just a one night stand to me”
> 
> Smutty Prompts #23: “for the love of fuck” ‘yea that’s me, I love to fuck’

It had been months since that night. The night that changed everything between you two. The night before Tom left for the press tour, leaving you to deal with the aftermath alone.

You wouldn’t have said you were close friends with Tom before that night, but the two of you were friends thanks to your mutual friend Harrison. You had known Harrison since you were in diapers, your mothers having been best friends in school.

To say you hadn’t developed some feelings for the brunet with curls would have been a lie. You had developed some hardcore feelings for him over the years you had known him, to the point you were pretty sure you were in love with the man with the chocolate brown gaze and dazzling smile that melted the heart of millions. You had some hope that he maybe shared your feelings in your daily sharing of memes to each other and the silly snapchats you swapped.

But that all stopped with that night. That fateful night that stepped over the line of friendship. The months that followed were miserable as you drowned in your depression and guilt. Your insecurities and dark thoughts ate away at your conscious. You’d spent several nights crying yourself to sleep, a fair amount of them being in Harrison’s arms when he was home.

Harrison knew about your feelings for Tom before that night, and when you came to him the day after he looked at you with sympathy as he comforted you. He could never explain Tom’s silence to you, but you had overheard him arguing over the phone more than once.

After all those months of silence and misery, the day you were dreading finally came as you stood in the airport, waiting for Tom’s plane to land. You had planned to pick Tom up a month before that night, and now you regretted ever agreeing to it. Harrison was out of town for his own acting career. You could have asked Tom’s parents to come pick him up, but you knew Nikki would catch on that something was wrong rather quickly.

She had always been able to read you like an open book since you met her. She could see the way you looked at her son, the longing and adoration in your gaze. She could feel the pride radiating off of you with every new role he landed. She offered you comfort whenever you needed time away from the boys, giving you advice and assuring you he’d come around one day.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by Tessa tugging on your arm, straining against her leash to run off towards a small group of people. You figured she had spotted Tom, causing your heart to drop to your stomach in fear. You soon spotted his curls, wild and messy from the long flight. You swallowed the growing lump in your throat as a feeling of dread washed over you.

What were you going to say to him after months of silence? Do you fess up to the feelings you’ve been hiding and get the inevitable heartbreak over or hope that things might just return to normal, like nothing had happened?

Or was your friendship going to end with a one night stand?

You swallowed as your gaze soon fell on Tom, watching as he walked over to the two of you with a grin. He seemed to be more focused on Tessa as she tugged in you more, causing you to stumble forward and nearly fall over. You let go of her leash before she could do just that, watching as she ran to Tom with the excitement and energy of a puppy. You watched the two’s reunion with a sad smile, the sense of dread settling in the pit of your stomach. You felt nauseous, every dark thought coming back to the surface and lingering at the forefront of your mind.

Tom’s head soon lifted, his gaze meeting yours. His eyes seemed to brighten, causing your heart to race in your chest, the butterflies resurfacing after months of hibernation. You hated the overwhelming feeling of joy that washed over you as he walked up and pulled you into a hug. You slowly wrapped your arms around his waist, and just like that, every negative thought and feeling was washed away, a sense of calm replacing it. You bit back the sob that wanted to escape as your chest ached at the power he had over you.

“Hey darling.” He said softly, slowly pulling away to look at you. You forced a smile on your face as you looked up at him.

“Hi.” You said softly, unable to stop yourself from taking in every freckle and acne scar that decorated his face. You admired the curve of his lips as they pulled up into a smile, the way his skin crinkled in the corner of his eyes, eyes that shined so bright, warming even the darkest corners of your heart.

“We, uh, should get to the car.” You stuttered out as you took a step away, grabbing onto Tessa’s leash once more. He nodded as he grabbed his suitcase, following behind you as you led him out to your car. You were thankful you weren’t being swarmed with paparazzi and fans as you slipped your sunglasses on.

You led Tom to your car quickly, trying to avoid as many people as possible as you walked side by side in silence. You relaxed once you reached your car, helping Tessa in the backseat before opening the trunk and helping Tom put his suitcase inside.

You slipped into the driver’s seat, that sense of dread returning as you buckled your seatbelt and started the car. The soft hum of music filled the silence as you pulled out, your hands gripping the steering wheel. Since the hug, the tension in the air had gotten so thick you could cut it with a knife. Months of unspoken words settled in the air between you, causing your stomach to churn as you tried to find something to say.

“I’m sorry for ghosting you.” Tom said softly, breaking the silence after several minutes of driving. You relaxed in your seat a bit, no longer feeling like you had to be the first one to speak.

“It’s fine.” You lied, shifting in your seat as you came to a stop at a light. “You were busy with the press tour.”

“That doesn’t make months of heartache alright, love.” He said softly. You could feel his gaze on your face as the light changed, the silence settling between the two of you once more. That confirmed your suspicions or who Harrison had been arguing with. While it hurt that Harrison had gone and told Tom what his silence was doing to you, another part was glad because then you didn’t have to say it yourself, wouldn’t have to admit it yourself.

After a few minutes you just shrugged, trying to act indifferent to the words that followed as you parked in front of Tom’s apartment building. “It was just a one night stand.”

“Darling,  **you were always more than just a one night stand to me** ” Tom said softly as he laid his hand on top of yours. Everything came to a screeching halt at those words, your heart nearly leaping out of your chest. You processed the words he said, staring out the windshield of your car as the gravity of what he said dawned on you.

You meant something to him. What, you weren’t sure, but it was better than meaning nothing.

“Y/N?” You heard him say as your brain slowly started to work once more. You could feel the burning heat in your cheeks as a wave of relief finally washed over you.

“Sorry, I just… wasn’t expecting that.” You said softly, lips curving up in a smile as the butterflies returned. He gently squeezed your hand, sending shocks of electricity through your veins. “We should get your things up to your apartment.”

You saw him nod out of the corner of your eye, climbing out of the car to get his suitcase. You relaxed back against your seat as you turned your car off, trying to suppress the feeling of joy that coursed through you. If anything, you still had him as a friend, and that alone made you want to squeal.

You stepped out of your car before he could get suspicious, helping Tessa our and leading her into the building behind Tom. Your heart pounded in your chest as you followed Tom to the elevator, one hand on Tessa’s leash, the other hanging between you and Tom. His hand brushed against yours, his fingers lacing themselves with yours as you stepped into the elevator. You felt the heat return to your cheeks as you held his hand, mind racing with all the possibilities of what it could mean.

The elevator soon stopped with a soft ding, the doors sliding open to Tom’s floor as he gently pulled you off, him and Tessa leading the way to his apartment. Your heartbeat thundered in your ears as you approached his door, mind racing with all the possibilities of how the next five minutes could go.

One question swam around in your head, resting on the tip of your tongue as you watched Tom unlock his apartment door. Tessa dragged you inside as the question threatened to spill from your lips, nearly pulling you to the ground once again.

_Did he feel the same way?_

Strong arms wrapped around your waist as you nearly toppled over, the leash slipping from your fingers. Your cheeks burned as you looked back at Tom, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I’m not very good with big dogs.” You said softly, taking a step back as Tom let you go. He gave a nod and chuckle as he moved further inside, his lips pulling up into that dazzling smile once more.

“It’s fine love. Tessa is rather strong when she gets excited.” He chuckled, leaving his suitcase in the hall as he set his book bag down on the couch. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to grab a quick shower.”

You nodded as you watched him walk off down the hall before turning your attention to Tessa, who now sat on the couch. You sighed as you went and sat down beside her, gently scratching her behind the ears.

“Tessa, what am I going to do? Should I tell him how I feel?” You muttered, smiling as she tilted her head at your words. It seemed like he held the same feelings, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up in case he didn’t. Things don’t always turn out the way you want them too, after all.

You sat quietly, the soft sounds of Tom’s shower in the background as you ran your hand over Tessa’s fur. You knew once he was out, you’d have to address the inevitable: what his words meant in the car. The thought alone made your stomach churn, the uneasiness and dread returning.

The apartment was soon filled with silence as Tom turned the shower off, your stomach dropping as the seconds ticked by. It felt like every sense was heightened as you heard the bathroom door open, felt Tessa’s breathing and warmth under the palm of your hand. You could hear and feel your heart racing as the soft padding of feet on hardwood rang out in the silence.

“Tom?” You asked nervously, cringing at the sound of your own voice. It sounded so meek and vulnerable, like you were scared of what were to follow. You were, but you didn’t want him to know that.

You heard him hum in response, his footsteps growing louder as he walked back into the room. You swallowed the lump of nerves in your throat, fidgeting with the over sized shirt you were wearing.

“What… what did you mean back in the car? When you said I was ‘more than a one night stand?’” You asked, voice quiet as you turned to look at him. He wasn’t wearing much, a pair of grey sweatpants hanging off his hips as his wet hair clung to his scalp. You watched as his face softened, his lips turning up into a lopsided smile as he walked over to the couch.

“I meant that I like you. A lot. Maybe even love you” He said, his hand caressing your cheek as he spoke. His eyes scanned over every part of you, care and adoration radiating from him as his smile grew. Your cheeks burned as you processed this new information, heart thundering in your chest once more. “I just hope you like me too.”

“I-I do.” You said softly, resting your hand over his as you leaned into his touch. You watched as his eyes lit up, lips pulling up into that dazzling smile that you loved. He let out a soft chuckle, sliding his finger under your chin, gently grabbing it as he leaned over.

“So you’d be okay if I kissed you, darling?” He asked softly, his lips now a hairs breath away. His breath was warm as it fanned across your lips, a shiver running down your spine at just how close he was. You gave a small nod in return, gaze dropping to his soft looking lips, heart fluttering in your chest at just the thought of getting to kiss him as something more than a drunken desire.

You gasped softly as his lips met yours, warm and soft. Your eyes fluttered closed, heart threatening to leap out of your chest as you leaned into the kiss, hand cupping the back of his neck. It was everything you’d ever dreamed of as a fireworks show went off behind your lids, lips molding to his as the kiss started off soft and slow. Your skin tingled as his his hand traveled across your cheek, fingers tangling in your hair as the kiss deepened. 

You felt his tongue glide across your bottom lip, asking for entrance like the gentleman he was. You groaned softly as you allowed him to slip his tongue past your lips, caressing your own before exploring. He moved with care as you slowly leaned up, straightening up on your knees as you raked your fingers through his damp hair. Your nails scratched at his scalp, earning a groan from Tom as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Wanna show you how much you mean to me, pretty girl.” He muttered against your lips between kisses, nose bumping against your own. Your heart raced, stomach full of butterflies as a shiver ran down your spine at his words. 

“D-do you mean…?” You asked softly, breathes mingling as your lungs begged for air. He hummed in response, his eyes closed as you lifted your gaze. His hands traveled across your shoulders and down your arms, his fingertips leaving trails of fire against your skin. He took your hands in his, linking your fingers together as his gaze met yours. 

“Only if you want to, love.” He said, his voice soft. His eyes were filled with so much love and adoration as you stared into his gaze, caught up in it. You admired the golden flecks that decorated his chocolate pools, filling your chest with a warmth that radiated to the tips of your fingers and toes.

You nodded silently, lost in the warmth of his gaze as he slowly helped you over the back of the couch. His hands slipped under your thighs, guiding your legs around his waist as he lifted you up, carrying you back to his bedroom. His lips attached to yours once more, the kiss filled with hunger and passion.

You squeaked as Tom dropped you down on the bed, climbing on top of you as your back hit the mattress. You wrapped your arms back around his neck, fingers tangling into his curls as his lips attacked your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and marks across your skin. You groaned as his lips found your sweet spot, hips pressing up against his, his erection pressing back against your clothed core.

“Tom…” you moaned softly as his lips traveled across your collarbone, nipping and biting at the skin then soothing it over with his tongue. His hands slowly trailed under your shirt, his touch igniting sparks that traveled to your dripping heat as they slid under your bra. You gasped softly as you felt his warm hands engulf your breasts, hard nipples pressed against his palms.

You gently pushed on his shoulders as you sat up, quickly stripping yourself of your shirt and bra. You warmed under his gaze as it swept over your bare chest, your breathing growing heavy at the lustful look in in his eyes. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He whispered, his hands pressing against your skin once more. Your breath hitched as he pushed you back down onto the bed, his lips quickly finding one of your hardened nubs and sucking on it gently, rolling his tongue around it. Your hands traveled along his skin as his lips praised your chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath your fingertips. You groaned at the feeling, rubbing your thighs together to try and ease the growing tension in your core. 

“Let me take care of you, love.” He hummed against your skin, lips traveling lower as his hands gently slipped under the hem of your shorts. He slowly dragged your shorts and panties off, a shiver running up your spine as your soaked folds met the cool air. You heard him groan as he drank you in in all your naked glory, gaze soon focusing on your heat. 

“Fuck, you’re absolutely stunning, darling. How did I get so lucky?” He said with a chuckle, dropping to his knees beside the bed. Your cheeks burned a bright red at his words, heart racing and warming all at once. You let out a squeak as you felt him grab your legs, fingers digging into your skin as he gently pulled you closer to the edge of the bed.

“I-I think I’m the one who got lucky.” You said with a nervous giggle, watching as he draped your legs over your shoulders. His eyes met yours as he let out a breathy chuckle, his lips brushing against the soft skin of your thigh. You squirmed beneath his touch as his arms wrapped around your legs, holding them in place as his lips left marks leading up to your dripping core.

You gasped as his fingers trailed through your juices, swirling around your entrance before pulling away. You watched with bated breath as his gaze focused on your folds, his warm breath fanning over your heated skin, causing goosebumps to appear. 

“Your pussy is absolutely dripping, love.” He said, his gaze lifting to meet yours. You whimpered softly at his words, your walls clenching around nothing as his breath caused small sparks to travel to the ever growing knot. His eyes trailed back to your folds, his lips pulling up into a smile. 

You let out a moan as you felt his tongue lick a strip up your heat, stopping just short of your clit. You threw your head back as his tongue traveled back down, dipping into your entrance as his lips engulfed your cunt. You felt him groan, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through your system, back arching off the bed as he fucked you with his tongue. 

“Tommy…” You moaned out, fingers tangling in his hair once more, gently tugging whenever he did something you liked. He soon replaced his tongue with his fingers, curling them just right so he hit your g-spot. You grabbed at the sheets as his tongue circled around your clit, your high quickly approaching as he gently sucked on it, his moans sending vibrations straight through your core.

“T-Tom, I need you, please…” You begged, tugging on his curls as you quickly approached the edge. He pulled away, pressing a soft kiss against your throbbing clit before climbing back on top of you, lips smashing against yours. You groaned as his tongue slipped past your lips, the taste of yourself coating his lips and tongue. You pressed your hips against his as your tongues fought for dominance, kiss hungry and passionate and slightly desperate.You whimpered into him as you felt his hardened shaft twitch through his sweatpants, grinding your hips against him in desperation. 

Your saliva and arousal connected your lips to his as he pulled away, his lust filled gaze meeting yours. Your chest heaved in anticipation as he helped your further on the bed, quickly ridding himself of his sweatpants and boxers. You watched in excited anticipation as he opened his bedside table, pulling out the small rectangular package, ripping it open and rolling the condom on swiftly. He climbed back onto the bed, hovering over you as his lips met yours in a gentle kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist, fingers running through his damp hair as he kissed you sweetly. 

“Ready, angel?” He asked softly, the head of his shaft brushing against your core. Your walls clenched at the nickname, stomach fluttering happily. You nodded, mumbling out a soft yes as you stared into his gaze, pupils blown wide with lust, but filled with so much love. You moaned softly as he swiped the head of his cock through your juices before slowly pushing inside of you. Your walls gripped tightly around him as he stretched you, his movements slow so you could adjust.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He groaned, his cock continuing to sink deeper. You could feel every twitch, every throb of his shaft as he slowly bottomed out, hips pressing against yours, his head buried in your neck. Your chests heaved as he stood still, waiting for your word to continue. You trailed your fingers down his neck and back, gently grabbing at his biceps as you took a deep breath.

“O-okay, Tommy. I-I’m ready.” You said breathlessly, fingers gently digging into his arms as he slowly drew his hips back, groaning into your neck. You gasped at the sudden empty feeling, moaning as he quickly filled you back up. His rhythm started off slow, lips trailing kisses along your skin as he mumbled soft praises. 

His lips soon found yours once more, the kiss slow and sensual as you dragged your nails down his back, that knot in your core growing impossibly tight. You swallowed each others moans as his thrusts slowly sped up, skin slapping against skin. Your skin stuck to his as you pressed up against him, trying to give your throbbing clit that bit of relief it needed. 

“I-I’m so close.” You moaned softly against his lips, breathes mixing in the small space between you. You went to snake a hand between your bodies, but Tom beat you to it, his thumb rubbing quick circles over the bundle of nerves, quickly pushing you over the edge with a loud moan of his name. Your walls spasmed around his cock as you came, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut as white hot pleasure coursed through your veins. You felt Tom’s hips stutter against yours, his shaft throbbing and twitching inside of you as your name fell from his lips. 

You stayed engulfed in each other as you came down from your highs, Tom laying on top of you as you both tried to catch your breath. His back glistened in the light of the room as you slowly opened your eyes and gazed down at him. Your heart swelled with joy as you slipped into that post-sex glow, the scent of his shampoo filling your nostrils as you buried your face in his curls, just enjoying this moment of closeness and intimacy.

The shrill ringing of your phone quickly cut the moment short, a groan slipping past your lips as you recognized the ringtone, knowing immediately who was calling.

 **“For the love of fuck.”**  You exhaled, your grip on Tom loosening as he shook with muffled laughter.

 **“Yea, that’s me. I love to fuck.”**  Tom said with a cheeky grin as he pulled away, causing you to groan louder and cover your face with your arm. He chuckled, both of you groaning as he slowly pulled out. You huffed in frustration at the ruined moment, your ringtone growing louder as your phone landed beside you with a soft thud. 

You grabbed your phone, not even looking or removing your arm as you answered the call and brought your phone to your ear, frustration lacing your voice as you spoke.

“Hey Harrison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 days and 4,125 words later, I have finally finished this lolz. I hope you enjoyed it Anon and I’m sorry it took so long!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	58. Tom Holland Blurb #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Mob!Tom reacting to the reader smoking?

It wasn’t well known that you smoked, since you did it so rarely anymore. After the health scare you had a few years back, you had cut back on your cigarette intake, eventually switching to a vape since it was cleaner for your lungs. You still indulged in a cigar every so often though, but most of the time you just took a drag from your vape when you needed it.

Currently, the temptation was itching at you, crawling through your veins like a bug you can’t get rid of. You were sat on Tom’s lap while he discussed Mob business, a cigar between his fingers as they talked. His other arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you close to himself, fingers drawing small circles and hearts on your skin absentmindedly.

You eyed the cigar as Tom brought it up to his lips, watching the tip burn brighter as he took a drag. Your hand twitched in your lap, the desire to take the cigar coursing through your veins as you watched him blow out the smoke. You gave in to the desire, reaching up and gently taking the cigar from his hand. He watched you with a raised messy brow and questioning gaze as you brought the cigar to your lips, relaxing as that familiar taste coated your tongue as you breathed it in. You watched as his eyebrows raised in shock, surprise and desire mixing in his gaze. You just smirked as you blew out, handing him the cigar back before leaning against his chest.

“I didn’t know you smoked, love.” You heard him whisper against your ear as one of his men talked, his warm breath tingling against your skin. You giggled in response, looking up at him with a smile.

“I try not to do it as much anymore. I used to be an avid smoker.” You whispered back, resting your head in the crook of his neck. Your lips brushed against his skin, leaving soft kisses every so often.

“Well, I find it rather sexy.” He replies, his voice low as he set the cigar in the ash tray, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer. You giggled again, placing a kiss on his chin as he addressed his men once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go Anon! I hope you enjoyed and I’m sorry it took so long to finish!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	59. Choreography (Tom Holland x Dancer!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a dancer and enjoy going to workshops from time to time, but what happens when Tom shows up to pick you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff. Lots of fluff

Your chest heaved as you cleared the floor, making your way over to your bag for a much needed drink of water. One of your close dance friends, Chris, stood by your stuff with a smile on his face. **  
**

“Damn, Y/N, you’re killing it.” He exclaimed, giving you a pat on the back. You thanked him with a smile, leaning over and grabbing your water bottle. You used the white shirt you were wearing to fan yourself off, shaking the fabric as it clung to your skin to get some air. The shirt was baggy on you, Tom’s cologne and deodorant still clinging to the fabric from the day before.

“It’s all those years of classical ballet and street dance.” You laughed, taking a long swing of your drink before dropping it back on your bag. You looked out the windows in the back of the room, noticing parents, friends, and significant others gathering outside, peering in as a group performed.

“Boyfriend still a no show?” Chris said as he gently nudged your side. You rolled your eyes at his comment, playfully shoving him away.

“Look, he’s busy. I’m not gonna pressure him into coming and watching. He’s been away for months. I’m sure he just wants to stay at home and relax.” You said with a shrug of your shoulders. It didn’t really bother you that Tom didn’t come to watch. You performed the routines for him back at the house anyways in the makeshift studio in the basement. 

“Hey, I’ve said it before, he doesn’t seem to be a very supportive boyfriend if he doesn’t insist on coming.” Chris said as he raised his hands in the air. What Chris didn’t know was that Tom often did insist on coming to pick you up, wanting to see you perform in your natural element and not in a cramped basement. You always shot him down though, saying he deserved the rest from the public attention and fans. 

“He is supportive. Just cause he doesn’t come doesn’t mean he’s not.” You quipped back, giving Chris that look. The look that means ‘shut up I’m done with this conversation.’

“Look, do you even know what he’s up to while your gone? Or while he’s out of town? For all you know, he could be cheating on you.”

You groaned, rubbing your hands down your face as he brought up the cursed topic once again. You knew for a fact Tom wasn’t cheating on you, but ever since you told Chris that your boyfriend was an actor, after being pressed for several hours over lunches for more information, he’s had this notion that he could be cheating on you because ‘that’s what actors do.’

A commotion coming from outside the room interrupted your conversation, though you were relieved it had been interrupted. You turned your head to look back out the window, noticing there was a large mass of people huddled in a group. It looked like someone was trying to push them back and give whoever the poor soul was some space. Probably some London famous choreography. 

“Isn’t that the guy that plays Spider-Man?” You heard Chris say as you were turning your attention away from the window. You snapped your gaze back, noticing those familiar chestnut curls and chocolate brown eyes scanning the room through the window. His eyes soon landed on you, his lips pulling up in a smile as he waved.

“Oh shit, he’s waving at us.” Chris cursed, shuffling at your side. You couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past as Chris hurriedly waved back, causing Tom’s face to scrunch up in confusion. You just shrugged, patting Chris on the shoulder.

“Think it’s our turn to dance buddy.” You said, dragging his attention away from your boyfriend in the window and to the clearing dance floor. You and Chris were the only two out on the floor as the music started, lips curling up in a smile as you saw Tom’s reflection in the mirror.

You hummed softly as the music sounded around the room, the beat of the song sinking through your bones, resonating deep within you as you started the choreography. Your heart raced in your chest, a sense of joy and freedom washing over you as you danced with all your heart and soul. 

You watched as your black legging-clad legs danced to the choreography, your hair sprawling around your face as it hung loose. Your bright pink sports bra stuck out through Tom’s white shirt as your body moved to the music, but you didn’t care. You didn’t care if you looked ridiculous to some, all that mattered was the joy you felt from dancing.

The short choreography soon ended, breaking out into a smile as people clapped and hollered around the room. You let out a giggle as you high-fived Chris, quickly clearing the floor for others to do the routine.

“That Spider-Man actor seems to fancy you. His eyes have been locked on you the whole time.” Chris said with a laugh as you two grabbed some water. You just giggled in response.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible.” You flipped your hair over a shoulder, being over dramatic as you struck a pose. You both broke out into silent laughs at your show, Chris shaking his head at you.

“Your boyfriend might have some competition then.”

You rolled your eyes, giggling internally at the irony of that statement. 

The workshop soon ended, dancers packing up their things to leave. You threw your bag over your shoulder, waiting for Chris before walking out of the dance room. 

Tom was being surrounded by some of the younger dancers that had attended, his lips pulled up into a dazzling smile as he signed a few things. You admired him from afar as you made your way to the door, chest warming at how good he was with the kids.

“I would love to stay longer, but I have to get going.” Tom said as he spotted you walking out of the room. The children awed in disappointment which tugged at your heartstrings as you watched Tom make his way over to you and Chris.

“Hey darling, you looked amazing.” Tom said softly as he wrapped an arm around your waist, placing a kiss to your cheek. You giggled softly, turning your head and placing a peck on his lips.

“Thanks babe.” You replied, sliding one of your hands in the back pocket of his jeans.

“Woah woah woah woah. Hold up.” You heard Chris say, pulling your attention back to him. You couldn’t help but giggle at the confused look on his face as he looked between you and Tom.

“He’s your boyfriend?” He asked, eyes wide as his gaze finally landed on you. You nodded in response, lips pulled up in a smile as Tom pulled you closer.

“Yea, he is. I just didn’t tell you cause I didn’t want that to be why you were friends with me.” You replied, shrugging your shoulders before resting your head on Tom’s shoulder. Chris chuckled softly at your response, shaking his head a bit.

“Dude, if I was dating the Tom Holland, I’d be totally flaunting it.” He teased, poking you in the side and causing you to squirm. You just laughed, curling into Tom’s side more as you looked between the two.

“And that’s what makes you and I different.” You said through your laughter, gaze landing on Tom. His eyes met yours, his warm honey-speckled chocolate brown gaze threatening to pull you under their spell. 

“As much as I’d love to get to know you more mate, I want to get my girl home so I can spend some time with her.” Tom said with an apologetic smile as he looked at Chris. Chris shrugged, his lips pulled up on a smile as you turned to look at him as well.

“It’s fine man. I get it. Just remember to use protection.” He said with a wink, his laughter ringing through the air as you slapped his bicep as he walked past you. Your cheeks burned in embarrassment as Tom chuckled softly, arm tightening around your waist.

“God, you are both insufferable.” You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest, bottom lip pushing out in a pout. Goosebumps ran across your skin as you felt Tom’s warm breath across your ear, his lips placing a kiss behind it.

“Let’s get you home love. Seeing you in my shirt all sweaty is driving me crazy.” He whispered, voice low and raspy as he nipped at your ear. A shiver ran down your spine at his words, heat pooling between your legs in anticipation as you nodded. You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your face as Tom took your hand in his, leading you from the studio and back home for an intimate night of passion and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break from content! Hopefully, I’ll be able to get started on posting content once more! Thank you all for being patient. Love you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	60. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rescue3000 asked:
> 
> Omg Stitch gif so adorable!! Hello hun! How are you today? I was wondering if you can do List C “Can you picture it? You and I together?” with possibly Harrison please?
> 
> From Friends to Lovers Sentence Starters: “Can you picture it? You and I together?”

It had been a rather relaxing day as you and Harrison sat on your couch, some random show on Netflix playing in the background as you both stared at your phones. You had been trying to figure out how to approach the topic of your ever-growing feelings with Harrison, and the shipping posts you kept seeing on Instagram and Twitter shipping you and Harrison wasn’t making it any easier. 

“Have you seen the posts on Instagram, darling? People are shipping us hard.” Harrison chuckled, pulling your attention from your phone. You hummed softly in return, your heart fluttering at the use of that nickname. 

“Yea, I mean,  **can you picture it? You and I together?** ” You said, rolling your eyes as you tried to play it off as a joke, even as you broke your own heart. Harrison fell silently, shifting on the couch a bit. You sat in silence as minutes passed, unsure of what to say next.

“I can picture it.” Harrison said quietly, his cheeks a bright red as you looked over at him. Your heart raced in your chest, your own cheeks burning a bright red.

“W-what?” You asked softly, eyes wide as he slowly turned to face you.

“I, uh, can picture us together. I have for a while.” He said as he looked down at his hands, his blonde hair falling into his face slightly. The butterflies in your stomach went crazy as your lips pulled up into a smile.

“Well, uh, I-I have too.” You said nervously, scooting a bit closer to him and resting a hand on his knee. His gaze lifted to meet yours, eyes wide and as his lips slowly pulled up into a dazzling smile. You giggled as he pulled you into a hug, your chest warming at his touch.

“God, you have no idea how happy it made me to hear you say that.” He muttered as his lips brushed against your cheek, leaving a kiss in their wake. He pulled back, his arms still wrapped around his waist as his beautiful blue eyes met yours.

“Why don’t we get out of here and go to dinner then? Maybe like a date?” You suggested, cheeks turning pink once more as you smiled sheepishly. He gave a soft chuckle and nod, placing a kiss on the tip of your nose.

“That sounds wonderful, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	61. Tom Holland Blurb #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preciouspparkers asked:
> 
> LoLoooo! Can I get prompt list A Types of kisses #10 and also can you make the reader be stressed with classes and Tom just being a soft boyfriend and making her feel better bc god I need that right now lol thank you lovely!💕
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Types of Kisses #10: Sweet forehead/temple kiss

You groaned as you laid back on your bed, head throbbing from staring at the same textbook for hours. You had a major test coming up in your Psych class and your professor was cramming over 100 pages worth of information down your throat in two class meetings while also having to work to pay for said class.

You draped your arm over your face to shield out the sun peeking through the curtains, another groan slipping past your lips as you stretched out on the bed, joints popping as they stretched out after staying in one place for hours.

You heard the soft padding of feet coming down the hallway to the bedroom, followed by your boyfriend’s honey like voice. “Love? Everything alright?”

“No.” You replied simply, arm still draped over your head. You felt the bed dip beside you, strong arms snaking around your waist as he pulled you into his chest. You peeked out from under your arm, smiling as you looked up at him. He carefully moved your arm from over your face, placing gentle kisses across your forehead as he held you close.

“But snuggles with my amazing boyfriend makes everything better.” You whispered softly as his lips ghosted across your temple. You let out a giggle as he continued to pepper kisses across your face, his lips soon meeting your own in a soft and gentle kiss. You hummed softly into it, your eyes fluttering closed as your fingers tangled in his curls. 

“I love you Tommy.” You whispered as he pulled away, your lips pulling up into a smile as he pecked your lips a few more times.

“I love you too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	62. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osterfield-holland-andcompany asked:
> 
> prompt list A: 2. "Stay with me.. please?" with neck kisses (type of kisses) with Harrison 🥺💞
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Dialogue #2: “Stay with me.. please?”
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Types of Kisses #2: Neck kisses

The ring of your alarm dragged you out of that sweet land of dreams. A whine slipped past your lips as you hit the snooze button on your alarm, hand dropping and hanging off the edge of the bed. Strong, sleep warmed arms hugged you tighter to themselves, lips trailing kisses along your neck as you let out a soft hum.

“Morning, Haz.” You said softly, gently rubbing his forearm as he buried his face deeper in your neck. He mumbled a soft good morning into your skin, his lips continuing to pepper feather light kisses wherever they could. 

“Babe.” You muttered softly, turning back to look at him as he hummed. “I gotta get up.”

He whined at your words, his grip on you tightening. You giggled softly at his actions, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

 **“Stay with me… please?”**  He begged softly, his tired blue eyes meeting yours. You sighed softly, running your fingers through his blonde locks as he silently pleaded for you to stay just a bit longer. You caved, unable to resist those beautiful blues as your lips pulled up in a smile.

“Alright, but only for a few more minutes.” You said, giggling as he buried his face in your neck once more, a happy hum coming from him as he snuggled closer against your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I made it as fluffy and adorable as possible!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	63. Peter Parker Blurb #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harringtonsholland asked:
> 
> I’m in serious need of angsty fluff stark!reader x Peter Parker in my life Lolo! “Sure there are people out there who love you. I do.” From prompt list C please and thank 🥺
> 
> From Friends to Lovers Sentence Starters: “Sure there are people out there who love you. I do.”

You had been having a shitty day, to put it lightly. You’d discovered several of your friends were talking behind your back, your ex-boyfriend never really loved you, having only stayed with you for the sex and namesake, then going behind your back as well and talking about you, spreading rumors about the Stark name.

You currently sat in your bedroom in your apartment, curled up in a ball as sobs wracked your body. You’d fallen into a pit of despair, heart and mind ripping each other apart as all sorts of negative thoughts passed through your head. You were questioning your remaining friendships, questioning if anyone truly loved you, if your father even truly loved you as you pulled the sheets further up your shoulders. 

You didn’t hear your bedroom window creak open, or the soft thud of feet hitting the carpet until a hand rested on your shoulder. You let out a shocked scream, legs tangling up in the mess of blankets and sheets as you turned around to see who it was. Before you stood Peter in his suit, quickly pulling the mask off his head as he looked down at you.

“Oh my god, Y/N, are you okay?” Peter asked as he dropped down on his knees beside the bed, his gloved hands cupping your cheeks as you sniffled. You just shook your head, body shaking with sobs as a fresh stream of tears ran down your cheeks.

_Could you even trust Peter anymore? The love of your life?_

“Y/N, please talk to me.” He said softly, his brown eyes filled with worry as they looked into yours. Your heart raced at his gaze, chest tightening as the negative thoughts combated the fuzzy warmth blossoming in your chest from his concern.

“N-nobody loves me.” You whimpered before recounting the events of the day through broken sobs. “P-people just use me f-for my money and my d-dad and… and…”

Peter brushed a few stray strands of hair out of your face as the lump in your throat grew, making it harder to speak. His fingertips brushed across your cheek, his thumb wiping away your tears and igniting trails of fire under your skin. 

“Hey, I’m  **sure there are people out there who love you. I do.”** He said softly, cradling your face in his hands once more. You sniffled softly, shaking your head as you pulled away and sat up.

“No, no. You’re… you’re just saying that. Probably cause one of my ex-friends told you that I’m in love with you.” You laughed dryly as you turned around, caving in on yourself as you pulled the blanket back around your shoulders. You sat in silence, your breathing the only thing being heard as you sat there.

“You… You’re in love with me?” Peter whispered, causing you to turn around and look at him, your brows pulled together in confusion.

“Y-yea, I thought… I thought one of them had told you because of what you said.” You replied, gaze dropping to your crumpled sheets. Your pain and despair was quickly being pushed aside by the shame and embarrassment you were feeling, having just admitted your feelings to Peter when you thought he had already knew. “If… if you didn’t know, then why did you say that?”

“Because… because I’m in love with you too.” He said softly, his hand gently grabbing your chin and lifting your head. His warm chocolate gaze soon came into view, his lips pulled up into a soft smile as he looked at you. “I would never lie to you, Y/N.”

Your heart swelled in joy, lips pulling up into the first smile in hours as your grabbed his face, lips smashing against his. It was passionate and sloppy, everything at the wrong angle, but still oh so perfect. You pulled away just as quick as you kissed him, cheeks a bright red as you stared back into his gaze.

“Stay the night? Please?” You asked softly, forehead resting against his as happy tears streamed down your cheeks. “I… I just need your comfort and love.”

“Of course. Anything for you, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh! This got so cute, and maybe a bit rushed at the end, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	64. Tom Holland Blurb #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Yo!! Fluffy overdrive! Mob!Tom cuddling his girlfriend on a midwinter's lazy morning?

You hummed softly as you slowly stirred from your deep sleep, smiling at the warmth that encompassed you on this chilly winter morning. A weight sat around your waist, your smile growing larger as you laid your hand over his. Chestnut curls tickled your cheek as he buried his face in your neck, lips leaving a trail of kisses along your neck and jaw.

“Morning, my love.” Tom mumbled softly against your skin, his lips pulled up into a smile as he pulled you closer to his chest. You let out a happy hum, fingers lacing with his as you turned your head, capturing his lips in a slow and lazy kiss. You sighed into the kiss, his tongue slipping past your lips and slowly exploring as he held you closer. Your legs tangled under the sheets as you slowly pulled away, placing one more gentle kiss to his lips with a smile.

“Good morning to you too.” You muttered against his lips, heart fluttering and chest warming as started peppering kisses across your face. You giggled softly, squirming against him as he nipped at your ear.

“Do you have any mob business to do this morning?” You asked softly, gently running your fingers through his bed head, curls soft under your fingers. He hummed softly into your skin, eyelashes fluttering against your skin as he closed his eyes.

“Nothing I can’t reschedule for later if my girl wants me to herself for a bit longer.” He whispered against your skin, lips pressing gentle kisses along your cheek once more.

“Lazy morning in bed?” You asked softly, running your fingers across his forearm with a smile. He nodded into your neck as he buried his face into it, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

“Anything for you, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was everything you wished for! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	65. Tom Holland Blurb #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screamsbytom asked:
> 
> Hi there! New follower here :) could I please have something with the prompt 11. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” from List B. Preferably Tom, but can be anyone you'd like. Thank you and happy Fluffy Friday 😊
> 
> Fluff Prompts 2019 Prompt #11: “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

You hummed along to the song playing through your earpod as you and Tom walked hand in hand along the hiking path, Tessa not too far ahead. You swung your hands between your bodies, glancing over at Tom with a smile as you caught him humming along to the song as well. You quickly leaned over, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“You know, love,  **I like the way your hand fits in mine.”** Tom said as he looked over at you, a love sick grin adorning his face and causing his eyes to crinkle in that way that you love.

“I know, Tommy. You tell me all the time.” You replied with a giggle, pressing a kiss to his lips before returning your focus back on the trail ahead. You heard him chuckle beside you, his hand gently squeezing your as he pulled you closer to him.

“I love you, muffin.”

“I love you too, Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I’m trying out a new nickname with this one, so tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed! I know it’s short, but I packed a lot of fluff into it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	66. Tom Holland Blurb #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Fluff! List A: no. 9 please! "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me"
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Dialogue #9: “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me”

You cuddled into Tom as the movie continued to play, even though you weren’t really watching it. Tom had been acting distant lately, leading you to uncomfortable assumptions. Was he falling out of love with you? Was he getting bored with you?

You had tried to get some answers out of Harrison or the twins, but none of them knew what was going on with Tom, leaving you to try and figure it out on your own. You felt Tom shift beside you as your thoughts continued to wander, chest tightening at the bad thoughts that ran through your head.

“Love?” You heard Tom say, pulling you out of your head. You turned towards him, tilting your head a bit as your gaze met his.

“Yea Tommy?” You asked, noticing the nervous glint in his eyes. Your heart ached at the sight, stomach churning as the worst possible scenarios ran through your head as to why it was there. 

“So, I’ve been trying to find the best time to do this, but it never seemed to be the right time, but this feels like the right time, so I’m going to just do this before I chicken out.” Tom rambled, his gaze dropping to his hands. Your brows furrowed in confusion as you watched him, trying to figure out what he could possibly be up to.

“Y/N Y/L/N,  **you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me**. I don’t know where I would be now if you hadn’t entered my life. If I hadn’t fallen in love with you.” Tom started, gently taking your hands in his as he turned to face you completely. “Now that you’re in my life, I can’t imagine life without you. I want a future with you, darling. So,” Tom let go of one of your hands, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beautiful diamond ring, “will you marry me?”

You gasped at the ring, your heart swelling with joy as your eyes stung with tears. You nodded quickly as the tears ran down your cheeks, hands shaking as Tom took the ring and slid it on your finger. You grabbed his face when he was done, smashing your tear covered lips against his. He hummed softly into the kiss, his hands falling to your waist and pulling you closer.

“I love you so much, Tommy. So, so, so much.” You muttered between kisses, voice shaky as tears of joy continued to stream down your face.

“Mmm, I love you too darling.” He hummed softly, nipping at your lower lip as he pulled you onto his lap, beginning a night of celebration with a heated and passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! When I saw the prompt, I had to do a proposal cause of how adorable it would be.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	67. Peter Parker Blurb #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> List A: #11 "Is this okay?" "It's perfect" with maybe an extra-shy Peter?
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Dialogue #11: “Is this okay?” “It’s perfect”

You had been studying for a few hours at Peter’s apartment, you sitting on his bed while he sat at his desk. You had fought him staring a few times, his cheeks flushing as he would quickly avert his gaze when he would notice he’d been caught.

You’d felt the heat of his gaze on you for the past 20 minutes, fighting the smile that threatened to appear at how adorable he is.

“Ya know if you want something, you can just ask.” You said without looking up from your textbook, finally letting that smile spread across your face. You heard him let out a squeak, fumbling around as he had knocked his pencils over.

“S-Sorry, I just… c-can we cuddle?” He stuttered, his cheeks red as you turned to look at him. You couldn’t help but giggle as you nodded, pushing your book out of your lap and holding your arms open wide. His eyes lit up at the invitation, stumbling over his own feet as he made his way over to the bed and practically flung himself into your embrace.

“Is…  **is this okay?** ” He asked as he gently pulled you down on the bed so you were laying on your back, his head resting on your chest.

 **“It’s perfect.”**  You replied, voice soft as you ran your fingers through his chestnut curls. You felt him relax at your words, nuzzling into your neck as he curled around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, just felt it should be sweet and to the point so I don’t kill y’all with cuteness.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	68. Tom Holland Blurb #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> List A; #12 “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you now” You can pick who with
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Dialogue #12: “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you now”

It had all been too much. The loud voices, the screaming echoing around on the walls of the room. It was sensory overload.

Your chest constricted as you stumbled out of the suffocating room, struggling to get air to your lungs as you quickly made your way down the empty hall. Normally, all the fans screaming didn’t bother you, but your recent visit back home had drudged up some bad memories that were still lingering in the back of your mind.

You felt the sweat from the day clinging to your skin, the walls cool beneath your fingers as you used them to keep yourself grounded. You didn’t want to fall into that black hole of the past as the memories rushed through your head. The yelling and constant fighting. The screaming matches.

Your heartbeat thundered in your ears, racing to run from the haunting sounds that echoed in your mind. Your legs gave out as you fell to the floor, faintly bearing your name followed by footsteps growing louder. Tom soon came into view, his brown eyes wide and filled with concern as he kneeled down on the ground in front of you.

 **“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you now.”**  He said softly as he pulled you into his arms, the scent of his cologne and deodorant wafting and filling the air around you. His touch always brought a calming effect as he held you close, muttering softly in your ear to breathe. Minutes passed as you slowly calmed down, your heart rate and breathing returning to normal as Tom continued to hold you close. The shame and embarrassment of what happened sunk in as you buried your face against him, hoping to hide from whatever prying eyes may be around.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered softly into the fabric of his shirt, arms shaking around his waist as you hid yourself further against him. You felt him press a kiss to the top of your head, his fingers continuing to rub soothing circles against your back.

“It’s okay love. It’s not your fault.” He muttered into your hair, how warm breath fanning across the strands. The two of you sat there in silence as more time passed until Tom was inevitably needed on the panel stage, which is when you parted, following him back into the convention room once you were ready once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! I draw from a bit of experience with this and how I felt when something similar happened to me over the summer, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	69. Peter Parker Blurb #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> List B, 5. “Will you let me rub your back?” with Peter Parker? Thanks!
> 
> Fluff Prompts 2019 Prompt #5: “Will you let me rub your back?”

You groaned as you stepped into your shared apartment, kicking your shoes off and flopping face first down on the couch. You’re back was aching as you laid there, face buried in the cushions as footsteps approached from the hallway.

“Princess?” You heard Peter’s sweet voice ask, groaning in response to his words. “Everything alright?”

“My back is killing me.” You muttered, voice muffled by the couch as you laid there. You didn’t want to move as the soreness from a full day’s work settled into your muscles, exhaustion washing over you as you laid there.

You felt the couch dip by your feet, a warm hand coming to rest on your lower back. You flinched from the touch, quickly relaxing beneath it as you turned your head to the side.

“Will you let me rub your back?” He asked softly, voice as sweet as honey and smooth as silk. You gave a small nod, eyes fluttering closed as a sigh passed your lips.

The couch shook lightly as Peter moved around, legs straddling yours as he got comfortable. You felt him gently push your work shirt out of the way, the cool air a stark contrast to his warm hands as they ran up and down your back.

Soft sighs of pleasure escaped as you relaxed under his motions, the tension and pain in your back slowly ebbing away. Sleep tugged at the corners of your conscience, lulling you into the sweet land of dreams as you laid there.

“Y/N?”

You hummed in response, eyes slowly opening as you looked back at Peter. Sleep tugged at your bones as you moved, trying to pull you back under.

Peter chuckled as your gaze met his, his lips pulled up in that smile you loved so much.

“I’ll go fix dinner, you stay here and rest.” He said with another chuckle, pressing a kiss to your temple before getting up and walking into the kitchen. You let out a small whine at the loss of his warmth, pouring as you laid your head back on the couch.

But you wouldn’t have life any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	70. Peter Parker Blurb #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> List B: 9. “I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I don’t really know how to do the whole…kissing thing.” i can't decide on who with. surprise me?
> 
> Fluff Prompts 2019 Prompt #9: “I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I don’t really know how to do the whole…kissing thing.”

You hummed as you sat on the roof, legs dangling over the edge as the masked web slinging hero sat next to you. A pizza box sat between the two of you, his mask rolled up to the bridge of his nose as he took a bite out of his slice.

“I don’t get why you read all those cheesy romance books.” Peter said as he chewed, tilting his head towards the worn and tattered book that sat beside you. You rolled your eyes at his comment, tossing the crust of your slice back in the box.

“Because I like them. Not all of us have the guts to just tell their crush they like them.” You replied, shivering at the cool breeze that blew past, penetrating the thin material of your sweater. You watched out of the corner of your eye as Peter moved the pizza box, scooting to sit beside you. His body heat soon filled the air beside you, causing you to lean against him for more warmth as your heart raced in your chest.

Silence settled in the air as you soaked up his warmth, hoping and praying he couldn’t hear your pounding heart with his heightened senses. You were madly, deeply in love with Peter Parker. He made your heart race, chest warm in the most pleasant of ways, and caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach. You were too scared to ruin what you had by telling him though.

A sigh slipped past your lips as another breeze blew past, causing a shiver to run through you. Peter pulled you closer, wrapping both of his arms around you as your head laid on his chest.

“I think you should tell him.”

You lifted your head, brows furrowing in confusion as your eyes met the white eyes of his suit.

“What?”

“I think you should tell your crush you’re in love with him.” Peter said softly, the eyes of his mask softening as he looked at you. “It’s been 6 years, Y/N.”

You sighed, pulling away and shaking your head. How could you tell your crush when he’s sitting right next to you?

“I… I can’t. I don’t want to ruin what I already have with him.” You muttered, crossing your arms across your chest to shield yourself from the cold. This wasn’t the first time you’d had this argument with Peter, and it never ended well. “Can we just talk about something else?”

“But what if he feels the same way? What if he already knows but is too scared to say anything?”

“Peter, seriously, can we talk about something else? I don’t want to have this argument tonight.” You huffed, breath billowing in the air as your breathing grew in pace, your anxiety slowly growing at the topic at hand. What if he did already know? Was he just waiting for you to say something so he can let you down easy. Besides, there was no way he’d be interested in a girl like me.

“Who wouldn’t be interested in a girl like you. You’re amazing and breathtakingly beautiful.” Peter said, his voice softening as he spoke. Your heart stopped in your chest as you realized you said those last words out loud, internally cursing yourself for not stopping it from happening.

You felt Peter’s gloved hand rest over your own, the material warm from his body heat as his fingers threaded between yours. Silence fell once more between you two, the only sounds being those of the city. You weren’t sure what to say, since the man you were talking about was him.

“Y/N, there’s something I need to tell you.” You heard Peter say, his voice slightly shaky. You turned to face him, heart racing anxiously at what he was about to say. You watched as his jaw clenched, wondering what could be going through his head. Your thoughts were cut short by his lips pressed against yours, your heart nearly jumping from your chest in both shock and joy. You didn’t know what you were supposed to do, and before you could make an attempt, he pulled away. His shoulders slumped forward, apologies spewing from his lips as the white eyes of his mask widened in fear.

“Peter, it’s fine. It’s ok. I just…  **I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I don’t really know how to do the whole…kissing thing.** ” You admitted sheepishly, your hand rubbing the back of your neck. You watched as he relaxed, his lips pulling up into a gentle smile.

“I still should have asked. I mean, I’ve had a suspicion for a while that maybe I’m the guy you’re in love with, but seeing the way you looked at me just now. I… I don’t know what came over me.” He admitted, gently pulling you closer by your linked hands. Your cheeks burned at this new information, stomach churning a bit as the butterflies went crazy.

“Does that mean-“

“That I’m in love with you too? Yea. Yea it does.” Peter said softly, his lips pulling up into a dazzling smile as he pulled the mask off completely. His warm chocolate gaze met yours, your chest warming with the love that radiated from it. Your cheeks burned as a smile of your own adorned your face, a giddy squeal threatening to spill from your lips.

“W-well, why don’t you show me how to do the whole kissing thing then?” You asked softly, scooting even closer as you laid a hand on his cheek.

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	71. Harrison Osterfield Blurb #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> List B, #23? with Harrison please and thank you
> 
> Fluff Prompts 2019 Prompt #23: “You make me feel safe.”

A soft sigh slipped past your lips as you laid on the bed, curled into and snuggled up with your boyfriend Harrison. It had been a rough day, fans having grabbed at you when you were walking through the airport, thankfully Harrison had been close by, wrapping an arm around you and holding you close.

You shuttered as the memory alone caused your anxiety to spike, snuggling further into his side with a whimper.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You heard Harrison ask, his voice soft as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Just thinking about what happened earlier.” You replied, looking up at him. Blue eyes met yours, your heart fluttering in your chest as your lips pulled up into a smile.

 **“You make me feel safe.”**  You said softly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. You felt him smile into it, a soft him leaving his lips.

“I want you to feel safe with me. Always.” He hummed, his lips still brushing against yours as your heart soared. You couldn’t contain your glee as you kissed him once more, planning on showing him just how much he meant to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	72. Peter Parker Blurb #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> List C, “I’d never even think of hurting you…” -Peter Parker
> 
> From Friends to Lovers Sentence Starters: “I’d never even think of hurting you…”

You slammed the door to your apartment shut, mascara streaked down your cheeks as tears fell. You had found your high school sweetheart, boyfriend of 6 years, in bed with your best friend. He’d lied to you, saying he had to stay a bit later for work, and you had gone by to pick up a book you had left at her apartment.

You didn’t hesitate in sending him a text to not come home, followed by texting your other best friend, Peter. His reply was swift, a short ‘I’m on my way’ as you collapsed on the couch. Sobs wracked through you as you buried your face in your couch pillows, ignoring the scratchy fabric of your work shirt.

You faintly heard Peter enter your apartment, his footsteps growing louder as he approached.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You heard him ask, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder. With a sniffle, you looked up at him, meeting his concerned gaze.

“I-I caught Mark sleeping with Lindsay.” You stuttered, your chest aching as you let out another sob. Anger flashed in his gaze, quickly being replaced with concern once more as he sat down on the couch. You slowly straightened up before throwing your arms around him, hiding your face in his neck as you cried.

“W-why do I keep falling for men that just hurt me?” You sobbed, voice muffled in his neck. You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist, causing your heart to skip a beat in your chest.

You would never admit it, but Peter held a special place in your heart. The love you held for past boyfriends was never as strong as the love you felt for Peter, no matter how hard you tried to diminish it.

 **“I’d never even think of hurting you…”** You heard Peter say softly, your heart racing at his words. You looked up at him with a sad but grateful smile.

“I know you wouldn’t Pete.” You replied, giving him a tight hug as you bit back another sob that wracked through your chest. You felt him give you a gentle squeeze, his cheek pressed against your tear stained one.

“Y/N…” You heard him say, slowly pulling away from you and meeting your gaze “There’s… there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it Peter?” You ask softly, pushing back your pain to listen to him. You watch as his gaze searches yours, hesitation and fear swimming in his gorgeous honey chocolate gaze. He gently took your hands in his, his chest rising as he took a deep breath.

“I… I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you.” He said quietly, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of red as his gaze dropped to your hands. You sat in silence as his words sunk in, your heart racing, chest warming at what his words meant. He was in love with you. 

Without thinking, you pressed your lips against his, your sobs turning into happy tears. His lips were soft and warm against your salty, chapped ones. It was like a taste of heaven as he pressed back into the kiss, warm and sweet. Electricity ran through your veins as your lips moved in sync.

“I’m in love with you too.” You muttered against his lips, hushed and hurried as you kissed him once more. You ignored your phone ringing as your fingers ran through his curls, allowing yourself to be engulfed in everything Peter.

Maybe tonight wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


	73. Tom Holland Blurb #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farfromhaz asked:
> 
> Hey Lolo sorry I’m super late but if you’re still taking requests could I have 3 from the types of kisses list and dialogue prompt 7 with Tom??💕 I love you
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Dialogue #7: “Don’t go on that date” “Why?” “Because it will kill me if you do”
> 
> Fluff Prompt List Types of Kisses #2: Small peck, pause, then a passionate kiss

You sighed as you looked at yourself in the mirror, taking in the sweater dress you were wearing. You didn’t want to go out on this blind date your friends had set up for you, but you didn’t want to let them down. You knew the date most likely was going to be awkward for you, seeing as your roommate already held the keys to your heart. You already knew those feelings were never going to go away. Feelings of love this strong never did in all the cheesy romance novels you read.

With one last sigh, you turned and picked up your purse, walking over to your bedroom door and pulling the door open. You stopped in your tracks as you were met with Tom, his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

“Hey, did you need something before I leave?” You asked, glancing over at his hand as it drops back to his side. You could feel the nervous energy rolling off of him, your brows furrowing in confusion as his honey eyes stared back into yours. You could see the fear swirling around with something else, something you couldn’t quite figure out.

 **“Don’t go on that date.”**  He said quickly, wringing his hands in front of him. Your confusion only grew at his words, sliding your purse on your shoulder.

 **“Why?”**  You asked, voice cautious as you searched his gaze for an answer. This wasn’t the first date you had been on in the past few months, so you were confused as to why he was objecting now.

 **“Because it will kill me if you do.”**  He admitted, his gaze pained as if to prove what he said to be the truth. You shook your head in disbelief, moving past him as you went to finish getting ready.

“Tom, you’re being overdramatic. If you need something, I’m sure Harrison can help, but I’ve got to get going.” You said as you started to slip on your heels, zipping up the zippers before straightening back up.

“I’m being serious, Y/N.” He said, grabbing at your wrist to keep you in place. You looked down at his slender fingers wrapped around your wrist, the electricity of his touch running through your veins. You flicked your gaze to his, taken aback by the serious look on his face. He didn’t give you a chance to respond as his lips pressed against yours. It was quick, his lips searing against yours before he pulled away. Your stomach flipped as butterflies erupted, eyes wide as you stared back into his gaze. 

You stared into each others gaze before you leaned in, pressing your lips against his. You poured every once of your love into the kiss as your heart raced, fireworks erupting behind your lids. His lips moved against yours in this kiss, heart swelling with joy as your passion was met with equal ferocity. You got caught up in the taste of him as his tongue slipped past your lips, tasting of tea and mint. He gingerly explored every inch, brushing your tongue against his and earning a groan. His grip on your wrist loosened, falling and intertwining his fingers with yours. He pulled you closer, his other arm coming to wrap around your waist and hold you in place. 

The need for air burned in your chest as you pulled away, breathes mixing in the air between you. You were stunned, unable to form words as you slowly opened your eyes. You were met with his warm gaze, love radiating from it in waves.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Tom muttered, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips once more. “So damn long.”

Your cheeks burned at his words, lips pulling up into a smile as you gently cupped his cheek with your free hand. He leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips pulled up into a dazzling smile.

“I love you.” You said softly, heart racing as you realized the words had slipped. You watched in fear and anticipation as he pressed a kiss to your palm, his eyes fluttering open and meeting yours.

“I love you too darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ LoLo *^-^*


End file.
